If You Love Someone Enough, Let Them Go
by Raven100104
Summary: YOU WHAT? YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE!" Miley was in love with him, and he was with her. Then everything fell apart. Now they reunite for a tour, will history repeat itself? When she falls into darkness, can he help? Or will he be sucked in as well? MOE! JILEY!
1. Start of Something New

Disclaimer: I. DON'T. OWN. ANYTHING. EXCEPT. THE. POLT. PERIOD.

Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart

Joe Jonas as Joe Gray

Kevin Jonas as Kevin Gray

Nick Jonas as Nick Gray

Jonas Brothers as Connect 3

Billy Ray Cyrus as Robbie Ray Stewart

Jason Earles as Jackson Stewart

Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott

Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken

Selena Gomez as Mikayla

Demi Lovato as Mitchie

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They always say "If you love someone enough, let them go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The rain was falling hard, as if the sky was crying and hurting, as much as they were._

"_Miley, we can't do this anymore…I-I…don't feel that way about you anymore…" He said as water filled his eyes. "I'm so sorry…I really am…" Right now, they 'boys don't cry' rule no longer applied to him._

"_B-But you can't just leave me!" Miley begged desperately, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Don't go, please!"_

"_I love you…but I'm not in love with you…I'm sorry…but I just can't…"The boy said with pained eyes. "If you really love me like I know you do…let me go…"_

"_Okay…" Miley choked out between sobs._

"_Miles-"_

"_GO!!!" She screamed at him and he gave her a last hug before scrambling towards his tour bus. And that was the last time she saw him in person…Never would Miley imagine that history would repeat itself…and the rain continued to fall._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley Stewart lay on her warm and comfy bed, exhausted from her last day's shooting of Season 3 Hannah Montana. But no matter how tired she was, she couldn't help but get excited about tomorrow's big event, her brand new One In A Million Tour!!! And guess who is guest starring in her tour? The three and only…CONNECT THREE!!! Nevertheless, Miss positive will make the best out of it, she's planning on making a few friends along the tour…but for a certain someone, will she become more than just a friend? Would she fall for him again?

-----------------------

"MILE WAKEY WAKEY!!!" Robbie Ray shook her rapidly.

"Ugh! Five more minutes daddy!" Miley groaned, searching for the snooze button.

"Don't make me get the ice bucket!" Her eyes suddenly shot wide open.

"No you wouldn't!"

"Ohhh yes h-he w-would!!" Jackson appeared at the door, shivering. Miley let out a small whimper before jumping out of bed to get ready.

Half an hour later, Miley was downstairs, wearing a comfortable Hannah Montana T-Shirt and a pair of jeans, waiting for breakfast to be served.

"Alllrighty Miss Montana, your scrambled egg, cinnamon bun, and triple layered chocolate cake with fudge ripple in the middle!" Robbie said cheerfully as Miley made a face.

"Who died?" She asked nervously.

"Who cares?" Jackson said as he shoved food in his mouth.

"What do you mean bud? Can't a dad make a wonderful breakfast for his wonderful daughter going on a wonderful tour with wonderful people?"

"WONDERFUL! NOW WHO DIED?"

"Aww come on, I just made you breakfast 'cause you're going on tour with Connect three and there might be slight tension…"

"Whhhat are you talking about?" Miley asked cautiously.

"MikaylaisjoiningthetourwithherevilsidekickMitchieTorresbutontheirownbus." Robbie said quickly.

"What?" Miley and Jackson asked in unison.

"Mikayla is joining the tour with her evil sidekick Mitchie Torres BUT on their own bus." He repeated slowly.

"Daddy who made a triple layered chocolate cake with fudge ripple in the middle SAY WHAT?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GOSH MILES YOU'RE GOING ON A TOUR NOT MOVING TO MARS!!!" Miley's bestie, Lilly Truscott screeched at the sight of 20 GRANDE luggage cases laid out before her.

"I know! But hey! I gotta look pretty for my fans! Hello! 3D movie!" Miley laughed although she does make a point.

"Fine…but I'm not carrying it!" Miley laughed.

"Oh your not! Oliver is." She said as Smokin Oken walked in.

"Oliver Oken in the house! Ladies beware cuz I'll leave the place smokin'"

"Yea Oliver it's just us, no one to impress." Miley said as she helped Robbie and Oliver loading the suitcases on the bus she's sharing with the Gray brothers.

"Bye Lils, bye Ollie!" Miley said as she hugged her friends goodbye.

"We'll miss you Miley!" Lilly said.

"Come on bud, we'll be late to pick up the guys!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bus stopped in front of a mansion as three boys come up the bus while their parents went to the other bus with Robbie Ray.

"Nick!" Miley yelled as she jumped on her ex-boyfriend now best buddy.

"Miley!!" Nick was just as happy to see her as she was to him. They hadn't seen her in ages after 'they' broke up. Miley had sort out their differences with the brothers and they are friends again.

"Miley I missed you so much!"

"Me too Kev!" Kevin was and is like a big brother who gave Miley a big hug and swung her around, leaving her in a fit of giggles while 'he' just stood back and waited for his turn silently.

After she pulled away from the eldest brother, she turned to 'him'.

"Hey Joe…"Miley whispered softly, not meeting his gaze.

"Hey Mile…" Joe said just as softly as he took a step towards her. To his surprise, Miley didn't move. Gathering up her courage, she stared him in the eyes.

"When you look me in the eyes…" Joe muttered just loud enough for her to hear, not that Nick and Kevin would hear him since they were already in another part of the bus, setting up their bunks. (A/N: It's like a camp bunk thingy w/ the top and bottom, there are two of them, one in each 'room' of the bus. It's like a divider thingy not really a room.)

"If we were a movie…" Miley said as she chuckled sadly.

"I'm sorry for breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep." He apologized, but right now, Miley didn't really care for it. Although she did push down the urge to go 'evil dangerous rock star say what?'

"I missed you." Was all she said before stepping forward and pulled Joe into a warm and forgiving hug.

"Thanks Smiley, can we try to be friends again?" Joe asked but received no response. "I-I mean if that's too hard for you I can under-"

"Friends." She took out a hand for him to shake. Inside, Miley was as Smiley as ever. He had called her 'Smiley,' no one else called her that except for him, and only him. She hadn't heard anyone say that in years, and it's nice to hear it again.

"I CALL TOP!" The two heard Kevin yelled from the back of the bus.

"FINE! I WANTED THE BOTTOM ONE ANYWAY!!!" Nick retorted.

"Maybe we should uh…"

"Check it out?" Joe finished.

"And you mister, should really-"

"Stop finishing your sentences" Joe smirked at a frustrated pop star.

"Ugh! I hate-"

"Stupid backstabbing Mikayla and the evil sidekick?"

"NO, I hate- well yea that's true." Miley laughed as they made their way towards Nick and Kevin.

"What are you people doing?" Joe asked as he climbed on Kevin's top bunk and jumped down.

"Woah careful Danger!" Nick said.

"Yes mother! Gosh even when she's in the next bus it feel like she's still here."

Miley laughed as she watched the brothers bicker. They felt like family to her, the family she missed all these years. It's nice to have them back.

"Miley? Miley?"

"Huh? Oh! Hey Kevin!" She smiled and pushed his waving hand away from her face. "You were talking to me?"

"We were just telling Joe that you had to sleep with him in the next room.

"Oh that's fine-woah curly haired ex-boyfriend dating evil Mikayla SAY WHAT?" Miley's eyes widened as big as the triple layered chocolate cake with fudge ripple in the middle.

"It's okay Mile, I'll take the couch in the living room." Joe said quickly.

"No no no no! Sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that, you can stay with me if you want." Miley said, smiling warmly.

"If you're sure…" Joe replied uncertainly.

"Yea! No problem, you can have the top bunk." Normally, Joe would jump and kiss the person for letting him have the top bunk but in this case, he replied with a simple 'thanks.'

Miley and Joe then left Nick and Kevin's room to unpack. Neither of them said a word until Joe decided to break the silence with his famous-

"Awkward!"

"Yes you are."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Joseph you know I always win."

"Fine."

When Miley thought about it, it was true. When they were together, they would always argue like that and well…Joe would let Miley win after hours of the same thing. But she loved those moments. For others, it might be a pointless and childish game but for them, it pulled them closer and helped them bond. Maybe that's what happened right now. When Miley finally came out of lala land, she, involuntarily, glanced upward, baby blue met dark chocolate.

Joe turned away blushed, while Miley froze, dumbfounded. Shaking her head, she finally spoke.

"Is something on my face?"

"N-Nope! Nothing. Clean like the toilet mommy just wiped with bleach!" Ohhh! He mentally slapped himself.

Miley chuckled at the boy's weird way of talking and allows silence to take over once again.

After more unpacking, the bus came to a stop, and everyone, the family and the evil twins, met up for dinner at a fancy pansy restaurant. That's when the real problem begins.


	2. Fly on the Wall

_After more unpacking, the bus came to a stop, and everyone, the family and the evil twins, met up for dinner at a fancy pansy restaurant. That's when the real problem begins._

"Bienvenue Gâteau Du Formage!" A guy with perfect French accent at the front desk greeted the gang. (A/N: That means 'Welcome to the Cake of Cheese' but hey, that's the best I could think of. ^_^)

"Merci beaucoup!" Joe showed off in a bad French accent. (Thank you very much!)

"Do you have a reservation, sir?" the French guy asked Connect 3 and Miley.

"Under Gray, s'il vous plait." Kevin replied, showing off to Joe with a pretty good accent. (Under Gray, please.)

"Your party is already here, follow me." Said Mr. French dude.

"and may I escort the lovely mademoiselle." Joe said, offering his elbow for Miley. She giggled and took it graciously.

"Merci, kind Monsieur."

"Hey Miki!" Nick greeted his girlfriend brightly with a kiss when they reached their parents and the evil twins.

"Nicholas!" Nick's mom, Denise Gray, shot Nick a warning look while Miley looked at Mrs. Gray thankfully. The adults then went back to their own conversation after greeting their kids. Then Mikayla spotted Miley.

"What is that 'thing' wearing that Hannah Slutana shirt?" Mikayla asked, scanning Miley up and down, obviously unpleased. "Why is it here?"

"Mikayla!" Nick cried, sending Miley an apologetic look.

"This 'thing' is called a nice, beautiful girl." Joe answered. "But you've probably never met one before because you're not part of that species!" Miley blushed and Kevin stifled a giggle.

"You take that back Joseph Gray!" Mikayla gasped.

"Yeah!" Mitchie piped in.

"I would, but it's covered in Mikayla germs and I don't wanna get sick." Joe retorted cleverly.

"UGH! How could you even look at that big blob of fat!?" Said the diva pop star wanna-be.

"Yeah!" Again Mitchie.

"At least it's better than looking at the alienated version of Michael Jackson." Kevin muttered as Miley and Joe snickered quietly.

"But then wouldn't that be an insult to the alienated version of Michael Jackson?" Joe asked innocently…kind of.

"Yeah!" Mikayla glared at her bimbo friend. Evil diva then turned to her boyfriend.

"Nicky!" She whined with a baby voice. "Make Joseph leave me alone! He's hurting my feelings!" Mikayla batted her eyelashes to 'attempt' to look cute.

"Alright Danger, leave my girl alone!" Nick said, also laughing, lightly pushing Joe away.

"I will as soon as she leaves mine alone!" Miley gasped slightly and Joe realized his mistake and walked over to a walk to bang his head repeatedly against it.

"Joseph! Stop it!" Kevin exclaimed and attempted to pull Joe away from the wall. He failed miserably and looked at Nick pleadingly.

"Sorry dude, if you can't pry him away, I don't think I can do much!" Nick shrugged and walked to their seat with evil diva and the dense bimbo.

"Miley!!!" Miley sighed and walked over to the begging Kevin and Mr. Danger whose head is still slamming against the wall.

She sighed again and rested a hand on Joe's shoulder.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that! God, I probably looked so stupid back there!"

"Joe!" Miley called.

"I can't believe I said that! That was stupid, stupid, stupid-"

"JOE!" The brunette screamed in his ear as Kevin cowarded away nervously. Joe merely stopped long enough to look at her then back to the wall again. "Keep hitting your head and you'll be even stupider!"

"How?" Joe inquired with his head still against the wall. And boy was Miley frustrated.

"YOU WILL BREAK YOUR HEAD AND THE REST OF YOUR BRAIN CELL WILL FALL OUT ALTHOUGH THERE WEREN'T THAT MANY TO BEGIN WITH ANYWAY!!!" Knowing Miley was mad, Kevin tucked his tail between his legs and fled for his life. Joseph on the other hand, wasn't as bright.

"Was that a friendly suggestion or an insult?" He asked, looking at Miley innocently with those big, chocolate brown eyes of his. The ones that he knew Smiley Miley couldn't resist, even after years.

"That was a command AND an insult!" Miley yelled, not looking him in the eyes, knowing she couldn't resist them.

"Awww…" Joe squeaked in a baby voice while catching her eyes once again with his fake watery ones. "Are you mad? I'm sowwy! Forgive me pwease?" Miley groaned loudly as Joe smirked proudly. (A/N: Oooh! That rhymes!)

"Fiiiiinnneee!"

"Yay!" Joe grinned from ear to ear as he gently pulled his ex in a hug. "Owie! My head hurts." He winced as he pulled away from Miley.

"Are you okay?" Miley asked worriedly while gently but firmly rubbing Joe's forehead.

"Neva!" He laughed and hugged her again with her still rubbing his forehead. It's nice to know that she still cared and held no grudge against him for what he did years ago. But he knew sooner or later that topic will come up and they'd have to talk about it. Right now, he just wanted to see that beautiful smile he hadn't seen for years, not in person anyways.

"Joseph! Miley! We ordered your food and it's here!" Paul Gray, Joe's dad, called.

"OOOHHH!!! FOOOOD!!! WAIT FOR ME! PAPA'S COMING!!!" Joe cried happily and sped away, leaving a flabbergasted Miley. Joe is still Joe even after all these year, the boy never cease to amuse. Soon, Miley joined the kids' table and took the last seat between Kevin and Joe. (Nick is across from her in between Mikayla and Mitchie)

"Thanks." Kevin whispered to Miley.

"For what?"

"For stopping Joe from marrying the wall." Miley laughed.

"No biggie Kevy. Besides, I think I'm prettier than the wall." Kevin chuckled silently and patted her head.

"You sure are sis." Miley flashed him a smile and averted her attention to the food monster before digging in her food. Uneventful conversations were held as they dine. For example, Mitchie and Mikayla were talking about makeup, dresses, and BLING. They also gushed about cute boys when Nick wasn't listening and would occasionally throw insults at Miley. Miley and Kevin were talking amongst themselves to catch up on things while Nick convinces Joe to make-up with Miley or something.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhhh! I'm so full!" Joe burped and rubbed his plumped tummy.

"Ewww! That's disgusting!" Mikayla whined to Nick. "Make him stop!"

Miley simply shook her head and laughed at Joe. "No other way of being you huh?"

"Nope!" Joe grinned widely. "Wanna go to Starbucks?" Smiley nodded rapidly.

"Anyone wanna come with?" She asked. As much as she loves Joe, she knew being alone with him would be 'awkward!' but little did she know that is exactly what Nick suggested Joe do. Alone time with her. And Kevin was also in on the plan.

Miley was replied with mumbles of 'no's and 'nah's and a 'who would want to go with her?'

Shrugging his shoulders, Joe turned to Miley, pulling her up from her seat.

"I guess it's just _you and me together_!" He said and led her out. "TO STARBUCKS!"

"You outta stop quoting my songs!"

"You have a song called 'To Starbucks'?"

"UGH!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cold wind blew as evening welcomed the night.

Stars and moon shone above them so sparkly and bright.

No rainy cloud or thunderstorms in sight.

It's been a while since everything felt so right…

Until a kid spilled his sprite.

(A/N: sorry it just came to me and couldn't help but add the last line! No stealing!)

Miley shivered slightly against the cold wind. It would go by unnoticed usually, but Joe was the farthest thing from usual.

"Here." Joe said kindly as he took off his jacket and draped it around Miley. "All betta?"

"Thanks. You're not cold?" Miley asked as she snuggled into his warm and sweet-scented jacket. It was medium sized cuz small is too small and large is too large. XD

"Nah, incase you haven't noticed, I'm pretty macho!" He said, pronouncing it 'maco.' Miley giggled at his Joe-ness.

"It's maCHo. Like…NACHO! Yea!"

"It'd be so cool if they make some Macho Nachos!" Joe said enthusiastically. "Why do they call it Nachos anyway?"

"Joe!!!" Miley laughed and punched him lightly. The two then strolled around in a comfortable silence, and Joe decided to bring up 'that' subject.

"Miley…do you still…you know…" He trailed off.

"No I don't know but do YOU know the way to Starbucks?" She questioned when they walked into a dark ally in the middle of who knows where.

"Uhh…not really…"

"Joe…"

"Yea Miles?"

"I'm scared…" Miley whimpered as she schooched closer to Joe. "Where are we?"

They had made a couple of turns in the ally and it's impossible to turn back now. Neither remembered the way.

"Hold on, I'll call Nick." Joe dialed as fast as his thumbs can and let the cell ring. "Dang it! No signal in here!"

"Noooo!!!" Miley cried and sank to the ground. She had always been afraid of dark since Joe left that day. Darkness just wasn't something she was fond of. Joe immediately kneeled beside her and pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"It's okay, I'm here. Don't worry." He cooed gently until he felt wetness sought through his shirt. "Miles are you okay?" She nodded and mumbled something incoherent in his shirt. Now he's even more determined to find their way out. Joe stood up but stopped when he felt Miley's warm hand grabbed him firmly.

"Don't leave me, not again! Please! Don't go!" She cried as tears dripped down her flushed cheeks. Joe gently wiped them away.

"I won't leave you. I promise. Come on, I'll find a way out." Joe took Miley's hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly as he led the way. Miley's free hand found its way to Joe's face as she quickly pecked him on the cheek. Blushing and turning the other way, Joe led Miley around in the darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-30 MINUTES LATER-

"Where are they?" Nick panicked. "We should already be on the road!"

"Nick, calm down. I'm sure Joe and Miley are just catching up and enjoying each other's company right now."

"But it's been more than half an hour before they left!"

"Nick-"

"You know Nicholas has a point, Kevin." Denise pointed out.

"Boys why don't you just call Joseph?" Paul suggested, making himself comfortable on the adult's bus.

"Oh yea huh!" Kevin exclaimed. "Nick, go call Joe so he can tell you that he's fine and stop calling!" Nick sighed and rang Joe.

"_Hi! This is DJ Danger. I didn't pick up the phone because I'm either fighting crimes, checking out hot girls, or I just don't like you. Leave a message and I will return your call five years later! Beep!"_

"Voicemail!" Nick cried worriedly.

"Try Miley's then!" Nick quickly dialed Miley's number.

"_Smiley Miley here! Sweet Niblets! How many time do I have to tell you to leave a message and buzz off? Dang Flabbit!"_

"Be patient Nick! I'm sure they're fine."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Joe, it's getting really dark…" Miley trembled slightly. "I can barely see you."

"But you can feel my hand Miley, I'm right here." Joe reassured. "I can hear something, I think we're almost out." Miley nodded wordlessly.

Suddenly, both heard an eerie sound and took a step back. Joe gulped.

"Miles, stay here, I'll go check it out."

"No! You said you wouldn't leave me!" Miley begged, hanging on to him.

"It could be dangerous." Joe whispered soothingly until Miley finally lets go of him. "BRB."

Joe made a turn to find out the source of the strange noise until…

….

….

….

….

"AHHHHH!!! JOE!!! HELP!!! MMMM!!!"

"MILEY!!!"


	3. On the Line

_Recap:_

"_AHHHHH!!! JOE!!! HELP!!! MMMM!!!"_

"_MILEY!!!"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley's piercing scream made Joe's heart wring, made his stomach churned sickly.

"MILEY WHERE ARE YOU?!?" Joe ran back to where he came from, desperately praying that Miley was fine. All he heard was muffled noise and all he saw is darkness.

"Not another step." He heard. It was a man's voice, deep and scratchy. "I'll hurt this girl."

Joe stopped dead in his tracks and his heartbeat increased rapidly.

"No! Don't hurt her! Please!" Joe begged, his voice shook with fear and worry. The moonlight shone above them, revealing the kidnapper's face.

'_Hold on, I've seen that face before…but where?' He thought. _"What do you want? Money?"

The man laughed sadistically. "I know who you kids are." He said, wicked intentions dripping from his voice. "And I'm sure this girl is worth quite a lot, but no, it's not the money I want, it's her."

Then BAM, it hit Joe like a ton of those red bricks. He had seen the man in the papers.

"Y-You are that famous killer rapist that ran away from the police and pronounced missing!" Joe exclaimed but his voice cracked when he saw Miley squirming in the mad man's heavy grasp. "Mile!"

"Michael Myers, nice to meet you too, Mr. Joseph Jonas." The man chuckled evilly. "Such an honor that a star such as yourself recognizes me." He said as he raised a gun to Miley's head, his other hand covering her mouth.

"No! Stop!" Joe pleaded helplessly as a single tear escaped his frantic eye. The man laughed again.

"Don't worry, I won't kill her…yet." Joe glared at him viciously, like a tiger waiting to pounce on his prey. "You did mention that I was the famous rapist."

Miley's eyes widened in horror.

"Now before you both die, do you wanna say something?"

"Miley, look at me, just look at me." Miley's wet eyes met his quivering ones obediently. "You'll be okay, I promise. I promise I'll do anything and to make sure you're okay. I'm so sorry for what I did to you and I just want you to know that no matter what, you have a very special place in my heart."

Miley nodded, telling him that she believed him in her eyes. Joe cracked a smile, one that she's never seen before. It looked almost…guilty…and scared. Joe was never scared, never. Her stomach twisted just seeing that smile.

"Awww…how sweet!" The man mocked. "I hate sweet!"

He slowly backed away from the moonlight and into the darkness, making it difficult for Joe to spot them. His shallow breath escaped his lips as the cold wind swept down again. He promised. He promised to her that she'd be fine, and he's determined to keep that promise even if it costs his own life.

"LET HER GO!" Joe screamed at the darkness. The only response he received was the muffled noise made by Miley and the laughing of the kidnapper. Joe's body was arguing with his brain. Should he chase after her or should he think of a safer way? There was no time and Joe's body had the last say. Joe sprinted after them while adjusting his eyes to the dark.

"DON'T MOVE!" Michael yelled, gun pointing directly at Miley's head.

"Wait! Don't shoot! I'll do anything!" He pleaded. Sweat trickling down his forehead

"Ok." The man said and pointed the gun at Joe.

"Mmm!!!!" Miley struggled under the man's strong grip, tears streaming freely. Joe froze in his spot, not dare to move a millimeter. His breath was shallow, his voice was hoarse, and his chest felt like exploding.

"You can do me a favor and…" Michael's gun clicked. "die."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Miley broke out of his grasp and bit him in the hand harshly until blood filled her mouth.

"ARRRGHH!!!" Michael screamed painfully and held his hand tightly. "Why you little…" He cried and smacked Miley hard. She fell to the ground, a hand over her cheek.

Michael pointed the gun towards Miley, forgetting all about Joe. Taking the opportunity, Joe immediately pounded on the guy with only one thought on his mind: _saving Miley._ He didn't care what happened to him. Danger was his middle name, the boy the lacked fear.

Then, multiple gunshots rang across the ally, Ravens flying about, and silence. No one said a word, no one moved a muscle, just silence. Plain silence.

"JOE!!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry guys short chappie! There was a fire in Cali and I wasn't able to write as much. But still review! I love all your reviews and those of you who did are awesome! Also feel free to give any suggestions, what you like to see more of, or what I should change! You rock! Peace out!


	4. I Thought I Lost You

_Recap: _

_Then, multiple gunshots rang across the ally, Ravens flying about, and silence. No one said a word, no one moved a muscle, just silence. Plain silence._

"_JOE!!!!!"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly, Miley opened her tear-filled eyes. He laid there, next the man, motionless. The next thing that caught her attention was blood. Lots and lots of blood.

"JOE!" Miley choked and crawled over to him. His shirt was soaked in blood.

"Mi…" Joe whispered hoarsely and Miley's whole face lit up.

"Shhhh…" Miley said and gently sat him up against the wall.

"M-Miley…"

"Joe, don't talk! You promised me that I'll be okay and the only way for you to keep that promise is if you're okay too." Joe nodded weakly. "Stay with me Joejoe…"

A chuckle escaped Joe's lips upon hearing his nickname. Then he started coughing blood violently.

"Joe! Joe! I'll go get help!" Miley cried worriedly and took off running, trusting her instincts. Fortunately, Miley was able to reach the bright street where there's connection. Her cell phone key beeped 3 times and then contacted Nick to explain the situation.

"**HE WHAT? YOU WHAT?"** Nick screamed through the phone.

"Nick I-"

"**We're coming!!!"** Nick cried and the next thing Miley knew, the line went dead.

The ambulance and police soon arrived within minutes and Miley rushed them back to where Joe was. By then, he was unconscious again and so was the kidnapper. The paramedics pushed her aside to treat Joe and Michael. Joe was put on the stretcher while Michael was rushed to the hospital with a cop car close behind.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Miley asked over and over again every time Joe coughs.

"Miss! Please stay away!" The medic said, annoyed. That's how many times she asked. "We understand you're concerned but asking over and over won't help!"

Miley nodded as tears fall once again. Guilt suddenly washed over the medics.

"Look miss, he'll be fine." They reassured.

"Mi-Mile…" Joe whispered weakly as he cracked open his eyes. "A-Are you okay?"

"Joe…" Miley whispered back and walked over to hold his hand. "I'm fine and you will be too." Joe nodded, now feeling better and sat up, allowing medics to take off his shirt and wrap him up.

"It seems like you're better than we thought. The blood wasn't all yours, it was the other guy's." The paramedic smiled. "The bullet scraped the side of your stomach and your right arm but nothing fatal. But it did hit a nerve in your arm so it's going to hurt."

Joe nodded. Relief washed over her and Miley suddenly burst out with tears as she sunk to the ground crying. Joe's eyes softened as he carefully got off the stretcher and hugged Miley as tight as he could without hurting himself.

'_A little bit longer, and I'll be fine…'_ and Joe felt vibration in Miley's pocket.

"Miles, phone." He said, wondering why her ringtone was A Little Bit Longer.

"It's Nick. Hello?" Miley said to the phone, sniffling.

"**Thank god you picked up! I've been calling the last 5 minutes! I forgot to ask where you were and when you didn't pick up I thought something happened to you too!" **She heard Nick panicking, told him where they were, and handed the phone to Joe, who chuckled lightly.

"Hey fro bro!" Joe said, his voice slightly stronger.

"**Oh my gosh Joe you scared me to death! Miley told me and made me think you were done for!"**

"I'm fine…ok…yes Nicholas I'm sure…ok…ok bye…YES I KNOW! OKAY BYE!" He cried and hung up. Miley laughed lightly and rested her head Joe's warm embrace.

"Miss, we need you to fill out this form." The medic said. Miley scribbled down the answers and the medics left after returning Joe's blood soaked shirt.

The cold wind swept down once again, making a shirtless Joe shiver against Miley.

"Here." Miley whispered, taking off her/Joe's jacket and wrapped it around Joe. She carefully zipped up the jacket and tossed the bloody shirt in the trash.

"Thanks." Joe wiped her tears with his thumb gently and Miley pulled him back in a hug again. He fell into her again and buried his face in her hair. "Sorry Miley…I should've never left you like you told me not to." Miley shrugged it off.

"I thought I lost you." She mumbled against him. "I thought I'd never see your sweet face again."

Then they stayed in a comfortable silence, just holding each other.

"Joe! Miles!" A voice called and they both grinned. Kevin.

"YOU IDIOTS!!!" Nick screamed as soon as they reached them. "HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET LOST TO STARBUCKS?"

"Nick calm down!" Kevin laughed and hugged both Joe and Miley. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Oww Oww! Injured person!" Joe winced, pointing to his arm.

"Ooops?" Kevin said innocently.

"S'okay. C'mon Nick!" Joe said and hugged Nick. Their parents along with Mikayla and Mitchie arrived seconds later. Denise was crying, people were hugging, some were yelling at how stupid someone else is, coughNickcough, and so on.

Finally the bus driver interrupted the love fest.

"Yo! We got a city to go to!" The gang grinned sheepishly and got on their respective bus.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But Miley!"

"No Joe! You're covered in blood! Go take a shower!" She said and shoved Joe and some clothes into the bathroom on the bus.

Miley let of a sigh of relief and collapsed on the couch. It was near 11 o'clock and man was she worn out. Nick and Kevin were beside her within seconds.

Miley cracked open an eye to glance at both of them.

"Okay…here's what happened…" She said. "Might as well tell you knowing you're gonna ask anyways."

Kevin nodded and Miley told them the whole story.

"Well he is 'Danger.'" Kevin said as she finished the story.

"NICK! KEVIN!" They heard Joe from the bathroom. The two brothers rushed over to see what was going on while Miley simply went over to her and Joe's room to lie down.

"What?" The brothers went into the bathroom to see a messed up Joe trying to put on his shirt with one hand.

"I need help?" He asked his brothers innocently.

"Apparently." Kevin chuckled and both went to aid Joe to Success-to-Put-On-Your-Shirt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley took a quick shower in the other bathroom and went back to her room. She, lying on her bunk, was having a hard time falling asleep. Picking up her acoustic guitar, she decided to write a song.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Joe is fully dressed, he let his brothers go to bed and decided that he should also get some rest. It's been a long day. But before he went in, he heard music and singing.

'_Miley?'_ He thought and decided to listen for a while. Her sweet voice reached his heart. **(A/N: I DON'T OWN THE SONG!)**

"I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me,  
I thought I'd never your sweet face again.  
I turned around and you were gone and on and on the base print.  
I kept the moments that we were in.  
And I knew in my heart that you would come back for me, my friend!!  
And now I got you! When I thought I-"

Joe decided to open the door then. Miley looked up as she finished.

"-lost you…" She dropped her guitar in panic. "I-I was just…"

"That was beautiful Miles." He complemented. Miley turned away and felt awkward again.

"Thanks." Joe flashed her a smile and attempted to climb to the top bunk. He accidently bumped his arm and winced loudly.

"Joe! You okay?" Miley asked, concerned.

"Yea yea…" Joe waved it off and made a second attempt on the ladder.

"Get down." Miley said, pull him to the ground. "I'll switch bed with you until you can get up there without hurting yourself further."

"You sure?" He asked skeptically. "I thought you were afraid of height too."

"Oh please! I'm a big girl, I can handle it." She said and grabbed her stuff off her bunk.

"Okay, thanks Smiley." Joe said and lied down.

"No biggie." Miley smiled but turned to a frown. "Joe! Your shirt!"

Joe turned and sure enough, his sleeve was covered in blood. Must've hit the wound when he bumped himself. Miley quickly grabbed some bandages and took off Joe's shirt. Her sudden gesture made Joe blushed and turned away. Miley blushed as well once she realized what she did.

"Sorry." She said shyly.

"It's okay." Joe replied softly as he watched Miley carefully bandaging him. He didn't even wince once, that's how careful she was.

"All done!" Miley announced proudly. She went to the closet and randomly pulled out one of Joe's black shirt that said 'PONED!' in big yellow letters.

"Here." She said as she gently slipped the shirt on him and yawned.

"Get some rest Mi, I've put you through enough." He said and quickly pecked her cheek. Miley nodded and climbed up the ladder. Sudden fear struck her and she fell off and stumbled.

"Miles!" Joe quickly stood to steady her. "What's wrong?"

"So high…" She whispered. Joe sighed, glad it wasn't something big.

"Here, the bunk in pretty big, we can share." Joe said, sitting down and patted the empty spot next to him.

"Injured fearless rock star say what?"

"I'm okay with it, really. It was your bed after all." Joe explained.

"I guess…if you insist."

"I insist." Miley and Joe shared a smiled and she lied down on one side of the bed with Joe on the other.

"G'night Joey." Joe inwardly smiled.

"Night Smiley."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BAM! ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! YAY ME! Thanks for the reviews and don't forget to R&R!!!


	5. You Are The Music In Me

_Recap:_

"_G'night Joey." Joe inwardly smiled._

"_Night Smiley."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley turned to one side of the bed so her back was facing Joe. Closing her blood-shot eyes she tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't. Was it worry? Fear?

'_Come on Miley go to sleep! Stop being paranoid!' _She thought. Tick-tock tick-tock. The clock stroke 11:59 and Miley sat up. Fear got the best of her. Fear that the kidnapper might come back.

"Miles what's wrong?" Joe, who sat up also, asked after feeling a slight shift in the mattress.

"Nothing." She mumbled. Joe gave her a look.

"C'mon Miley." Miley sighed.

"I scared."

"Of what?" Joe asked gently. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"That guy!" Miley cried and hugged herself tightly.

"Aw Smiley…" Joe wrapped his arms around her protectively. All of a sudden, the clock stroke 12, and a wittle squirrel came out from the clock, panging its walnuts together, going 'eep, eep, eep' 12 times.

"See that squirrel? It says 'Miley go to sleep! Don't worry! I'll knock the guy with walnuts if he comes back!'" Miley laughed at the boy's craziness and pulled away, feeling slightly awkward. Joe's eyes showed slight hurt being pushed away.

"If only that squirrel can actually throw the walnuts." Miley said. _'Click!' _The walnuts suddenly fell from the hands of the little furry animal. Miley and Joe exchanged a look.

"Awkward!" Joe sang. "But hey, it can throw!" Miley nudged him a little and put walnuts back on the squirrel.

"Come on Miley, I won't let it happen. But hey, if you can't sleep, you can play me that song you were playing earlier." Joe tried to change the subject.

"Nah…" Miley said, embarrassed.

"C'mon Miles, you know you want to…" Joe nudgeed, waving a guitar in front of her. "Pwease?" He said, giving her the puppy-dog look. Now honestly, who can resist the cuteness?

"Fine, but I didn't finish it yet."

"That's cool." Miley nodded and started to strum her guitar. **(A/N: AGAIN I DON'T OWN THIS SONG!)**

"I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me,  
I thought I'd never your sweet face again.  
I turned around and you were gone and on and on the base print.  
I kept the moments that we were in.  
And I knew in my heart, that you would come back for me, my friend!!  
And now I got you! When I thought I lost you!  
I told myself I wouldn't sleep,  
Till I searched the world from sea to sea!  
I made a wish upon a star,  
I turned around and there you were,  
And now here we are. Here we are  
I thought I lost you…"

"That's it so far…" Miley whispered shyly. "It's not that good."

"Are you serious? This is amazing! You have to finish this!!!" Joe exclaimed. "I love it!"

"I-I can't…"

"Why not?" Joe asked carefully.

"Are you kidding Joe? This song is freaking about you a-and I can't go through that again!" Miley cried but her voice cracked in the end. Joe looked almost…guilty. Miley took a big breath. "Sorry…" She mumbled.

"It's cool…" Joe whispered comfortingly. "But it is a great song…and I would love it if you finish it." Miley's eyes suddenly brightened.

"You write it with me! Then I don't have to do this alone." She exclaimed hopefully.

"What?" Joe said loudly, still processing the whole thing inside his kind of small brain (jkjk). Miley nodded eagerly.

"Ok!" Joe agreed after a minute, and the pair started working on the song. They helped each other and lyrics were just flowing out. A while later, Miley set down her pen.

"All done! That was great Joe!" She said excitedly. Joe grinned.

"You should totally sing it at our next show!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Joe!"

"Come on Miley! It's really good!" Joe pushed.

"But-" Miley thought for a while. "Ok!"

"YES!" Joe did a weird happy dance. But nonetheless, a happy dance.

"But only if you sing with me." Miley added.

"Woah wait, huh?" Miley nodded.

"I'll only sing if you sing. And it has to be a surprise!" Miley said.

"Fine." Joe pouted cutely. "Deal." Joe stuck out a hand and Miley shook it. The squirrel came out again as the clock hit one.

"Hi Mister Squirrel!" Miley said, waving. Just then: _'A little bit longer, and I'll be fine…' _Miley's phone vibrated and she flipped it open.

"Hello?" Miley said, putting it on speaker so Joe can hear.

"Miss Stewart?" A voice asked. "This is Officer Nancy Oken from the police department. I just want you to know that Michael Myers is fine and will be sentenced to 50 years in jail for his crimes. No need to worry."

"That's great, goodnight Mrs. Oken."

"Good night to you too, miss." Miley grinned and hung up. Joe then pulled Miley into a quick hug.

"Ok Miss Stewart. As Officer Gray I command you to go to sleep now that the criminal is found." Joe said, attempting to sound like Oliver's mom. Miley laughed and punched him lightly.

Miley collapsed on the bed, all the weight on her shoulders now gone.

"Miley?" Joe asked. Miley opened an eye to glance at him. "Why do you have A Little Bit Longer as your ringtone?" Miley smiled.

"I changed it while waiting for the ambulance. I guess I just wished A Little Bit Longer and you'll be fine." Joe grinned.

"Thanks." When Joe turned away, Miley changed her ringtone again. After it all, he was the only one that makes her happy, the only one that notices all the little details about her. He brings her a little laughter, and maybe a happy ever after. He is the harmony to her melody. His voice, above the noise, and lets her know she's not alone.

When Joe turned to her, Miley quickly hide her phone. They shared a smile before both drifted to a peaceful sleep on opposite ends of their bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Squirrel panged his walnuts 10 times as Miley Stewart rose from her bunk. She quickly turned to her side when she felt something, or rather someone, next to her.

"Joe?" Miley murmured to herself and smiled at the guy version of Sleeping Beauty. He was resting cozily in his blanket and snuggled up next to Miley securely with his lips tilted upward slightly. Miley laughed and instinctively stroke his hair, untangling any knots along the way. Joe moaned gently and snuggled in deeper.

Suddenly the door knob turned and a sleepy looking Nick walked in quietly. He smiled, seeing the sight before him.

"Hey Nicky." Miley whispered and pulled her hand away as Nick made his way towards them.

"Mornin', Kevin's making pancakes, you guys want some?"

"Sure. But this guy is gonna want a lot." Miley giggled. Nick chuckled lightly.

"Yea, he's my brother, I think I know how much he eats." Joe stirred.

"Mmmm…Pancakes…" Joe mumbled, still unconscious.

"-and what he dreams about…" Miley said, looking at him oddly.

"So…" Nick began. "That was cute…"

"What was?"

"You and Joe?"

"Feel free to specify." Miley said.

"Come on Miley! You're sleeping on the same bed after being separated for 2 years!" Nick gushed, flaring his arms around dramatically. Miley sent him a glare.

"I have my reasons," said Miley.

"Do you still love him?" Nick asked gently.

"I-" Joe decided to wake up then. Great timing Joe!

"Hey Mi, hey Nicholas." Joe said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh so she gets 'Mi' and I get 'Nicholas?'" Nick said, pretending to be offended.

"Hey Mi, hey Godzilla?" Joe tried again, mocking him. Nick glared and Miley laughed.

"YO! PANCAKES ARE READY!" Kevin yelled.

"OH EM GEE PANCAKES!!!" Joe screamed and ran away.

Once Joe's out of earshot, Nick glanced at Miley.

"Well?" Nick asked again. "Do you love him?"

"Miley!!! Come!!! Fast!!! Pancakes!!!" Joe cried from outside. Miley slyly took advantage of this opportunity.

"Coming Joe!" Miley called and ran away also. Nick sighed but followed anyway.

-------------------------

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews I love them. This is kinda a filler but not really. Next chappie will be awesomer, I promise. So please, R&R!


	6. True Friend

Hey! Wassup guys! Glad that you're enjoying the story, you guys rock!

Guest Starring: Camille Belle as Camille Montez

Taylor Swift as Taylor Evans

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Recap:_

"_Well?" Nick asked again. "Do you love him?"_

"_Miley!!! Come!!! Fast!!! Pancakes!!!" Joe cried from outside. Miley slyly took advantage of this opportunity._

"_Coming Joe!" Miley called and ran away also. Nick sighed but followed anyway._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day went on quite smoothly except for when the gang stopped for meals, Mikayla and Mitchie would try to pull something on Miley. And also Miley was doing everything she can to avoid Nick's question. And then it's show time baby!

"HELLO LAS VEGAS!!! ARE YOU GUYS GONNA BE THE BIGGEST HANNAH MONTANA FANS?!" Miley, or Hannah screamed into the mic enthusiastically. The crowd was on their feet and roared as load as they possibly can to welcome the pop sensation.

As concerts usually goes, Mikayla opened the show, and Hannah took over.

Hannah Montana finished her songs full of energy, feeling blessed with the opportunity.

"NOW, ARE YOU READY, FOR MY AMAZING FRIENDS CONNECT THREE????" The crowd screamed so loud that Miley had to cover her ears. The brothers came out and introduced themselves.

"We got the party with us!" They finished and the fans screamed once again. Miley winked at Joe as a signal for a surprise. Joe nodded back in return.

"Hey guys! This next song, is a very special song, written by Miss Miley Stewart, do you guys wanna hear it?" Joe asked as Miley pulled off her long blond wig. Fans roared, indicating that they want to hear it. Nick and Kevin shot their brother a confusing look. Joe smirked.

"This song is supposed to be a surprise, so no one knew about it. Not even Kevin, Nick, or the band. By the way, Joe wrote this song with me so do y'all think he should sing with me?" Miley asked. Fans cheered in response. Nick and Kevin just stood there, playing with their hands.

"Ok then, 5, 6, 7,8…" Joe began.

"I thought I lost you…" They both put so much emotion into it and finished in perfect sync. The crowd cheered once again. Joe and Miley shared a sweet hug and Miley went back stage.

Connect 3 performed their songs, did a few with Mitchie, and let her do her own thing. Mitchie then brought back out Miley Stewart, who did a few numbers with her dad and then sang her own songs. She ended with See You Again and brought out all the performers for one last bow before they ended the concert.

"Great show y'all!" Miley exclaimed, getting off stage as the crowd leaves. Their friends all came to support them for their first show.

"Bud! I have a surprise for you!" Robbie Ray called out. Miley went over to her dad.

"OMG LILLY!!!" Miley jumped at her best friend. Lilly laughed and squealed with Miley.

"GUESS WHAT MILEY?!" Lilly said excitedly.

"NO WHAT YOU TELL ME!!!"

"I'M GOING ON TOUR WITH YOU!!!"

"AHHHHH!!!!!!" Both screamed and jumped up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and you get the point.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley and Lilly were sitting on Miley's bunk, talking about random stuff and once in a while Miley would fill Lilly in on what she missed. The knob turned and a very tired looking Joe came in.

"Hey." He mumbled, waving to the girls. Lilly waved back excitedly but her excitement turned to confusion as Joe walked over and sat on the bunk they were sitting on.

"Um…not to be rude but I thought you said this was your bunk." Lilly asked Miley.

"Long story short, Joe got injured and I let him sleep here but I'm afraid of heights so he lets me sleep with him. Don't ask."

"Oh! Silly me, I thought something was going on between you two." Lilly laughed, slapping Joe's arm playfully in process. Ahem, his injured arm.

"Ow!" Joe winced painfully. Miley gasped and rushed next to him.

"Are you okay?" Miley asked worriedly, pulling up his sleeve.

"The wound didn't open, I'm okay." Joe said with clenched teeth, as if he was trying not to show any sign of pain. Miley noticed and started to rub his arm gently.

"Sorry!" Lilly whispered.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know." Joe smiled and leaned on Miley a bit, letting her rub his injured spot.

"I…guess I'll just leave you two alone." Lilly said and closed the door behind her.

"Does it still hurt?" Miley asked gently.

"It's better." Joe smiled his adorable smile. "Thanks Miles." Miley smiled back. They sat in a comfortable silence until awkwardness started to fill the air again.

"I-uh…better go check on Lilly." Miley said.

"O-" Joe didn't even finish his word before the door closed again. "-kay."

He sat in his room, bored and alone, trying to think of something to do. Thoughts were coming back to Miley…and Miley.

'_Gosh Joe! You can't fall for her! Not again!'_ Said Joe's not too big brain.

'_Joe you have feelings for her still, tell her how you really feel!' _Joe's heart said.

Sadly, Joe decided to listen to his brain. He quickly grabbed his phone and dialed an all-too-familiar number.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley went out to see an eyes wide Lilly, sitting on a sofa, staring at the TV intently, her mouth hanging wide open.

"Lils, flies will lay eggs in there!" Miley joked but Lilly didn't reply, simply staring at the TV. Miley turned also. At first, she didn't believe her eyes. Then she laughed it off like it was nothing.

"Come on Lilly! It's E! News! Those are all rumors. I thought you knew that!"

"But Miley! That's Joe!" Lilly cried, pointing at the TV. "And CAMILLE MONTEZ!"

"I know who that was! They're probably just friends!" Miley insisted.

"The reporter dude said they are DATING!"

"What part of 'rumors' don't you understand?" Miley groaned and turned off the TV.

"Is that what you always tell yourself when you see something you don't like?" Lilly asked, kinda pissed.

"What's not to like? I don't care who he dates. We broke up a long time ago!" Miley cried, her voice rising.

"So? You still love him!!!" Lilly retorted, trying to get some sense into her best friend.

"LILLY! I. DO. NOT. LOVE. HIM!" Miley yelled. "What don't you understand!?"

"The 'NOT' part! I'm your best friend! I know that stuff!"

Little did they know, their loud voices attracted 2 Grays, eavesdropping them secretly.

"Well, if you were really my friend, you'd stop bugging me about it!" Miley angrily stomped her way back into her room. When she opened the door, she caught a glimpse of Joe, hanging up the phone quickly.

"Hey!" She said, acting as if nothing happened. "Who were you talking to?"

"Oh…someone…" Joe said quickly. Too quickly. "Night Miley!"

Miley shrugged it off and fell asleep on her respective side of the bed.

---------------------------------------

Miley was walking down the hall, going to her dressing room to undress after the show, but stopped when she saw 2 shadows. Silently hiding behind the wall, Miley observed the two people, one guy and one girl. They looked like they were…kissing? The girls hands were tangled in the guy's hair and the guy's arms were around her waist. Curiously, Miley wanted to find out who they were. She peaked and gasped when she discovered the identity of the mysterious figures and dropped the glass of water in her hand.

The glass shattered.

------------------------------------------

Miley jumped out of bed, cold sweat trickling down her forehead. Relieved, she turned to the boy next to her, sleeping soundly and peacefully. She then glanced at the clock. 2 o'clock. Miley couldn't sleep, so she went to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Walking out of her room with a jacket, Miley spotted Lilly, resting on the couch and shivering. Miley quickly wrapped Lilly in her jacket and proceeded to get her water.

After walking around for half an hour on the bus, Miley decided that she won't get much sleep tonight and turn on the TV, turning the volume way down so she won't disturb Lilly.

"_We all know Joe Gray broke up with fellow country singer, Taylor Evans, who confirmed their separation during the Ellen Show. A few months ago, this picture of Gray and his costar Camille Montez, were spotted hanging out at the beach in Mexico. Rumors have spread that they were dating, but neither parties had confirmed their relationship yet."_

Miley quickly turned off the TV, trying to convince herself that it wasn't true, Joe and Camille.

"Miley?" A voice came softly from behind her.

"Lil? Sorry I yelled at you earlier." Miley apologized quietly.

"It's okay. But know that whatever happens, I'll be here for you, always."

"Thanks Lilly." Miley pulled her bestie into a warm hug.

"Get some sleep Miley, you have another concert tomorrow." Lilly said, pushing her friend back into her room.

"Lils, you're a true friend." Miley said before giving her friend one last hug and collapsed on her bed.

'_Was that nightmare a sign?_' Miley thought and fell fast asleep, curling up against the rock star.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There! Another chappie! Thanks for reviewing! Just so you know, the next chapter is where the drama starts. This chapter is a foreshadowing. Don't forget to R&R!!!


	7. Picture To Burn

Hey sup guys! I've decided to stop writing fanfictions…JK!!! Thanks for those who R&Red my story ya'll are awesome! I put Lilly in the story cuz I thought Miley needed a friend and someone to turn to when…THINGS…happen. Ahem…enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Recap:_

'_Was that nightmare a sign?' Miley thought and fell fast asleep, curling up against the rock star._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faint sunlight shone through the drapes and on to her face. Miley woke up when Mr. Squirrel's walnuts hit 7 times. Sitting up groggily, she dug her fist into her eyes and turned to the boy sleeping soundly next to her. A small smile formed on her porcelain face.

'_Joe wouldn't hurt me again, Lilly was just paranoid…' _Miley thought. How could a guy, so innocent and caring, do anything to hurt her? He had risked his own life to protect her! Joe stirred in his sleep and snuggled against Miley, snapping her out of her train of thought. Something inside her didn't want to move. She wanted to stay there forever, him snuggling next to her. But another part of her didn't want to fall for him again, not after what had happened. Little did she know, while Joe's wound was healing, but her own was breaking steadily. Slowly, Miley got out of bed to find Lilly.

Silently she closed the door behind her, only to find everyone still sleeping. They must've been worn out from the concert the night before. After all, it was only 7-ish.

Miley's blue orbs scanned her surroundings and something inside of her stirred when her eyes connected with the television. Like a jungle cat, Miley moved soundlessly and turned on the TV. E! News was on, reporting their updates on Joe again. Miley listened intently at the low volume until-

"Miley? Why are you up so early?" The eldest Gray appeared behind her, wearing a hoody of their band and a comfortable pair of jeans. Miley jumped, quickly turning off the TV so he didn't see.

"Couldn't sleep." Miley whispered back nervously. "Morning to you too Kev." Kevin chuckled.

"Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure." Kevin made Ron, the bus driver, rest for a bit while he took Miley to breakfast, promising him that they'd buy him something.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin and Miley were walking down the street, trying to find a good place for breakfast. The cold wind was blowing and Miley was in her T-shirt and sweatpants, so she walked closer to Kevin, leaving an inch of space between them. Kevin stared at his 'sister' for a while but thought nothing of it.

Along the way, Miley was seeing things that made her felt weird. They were almost like…omens.

A beagle was ignoring his bowl of Cesar dog food and trying to get a fried chicken from its master. The man in the furniture store was neglecting his light bulbs for a chandelier. A little boy was throwing away a perfectly good fruit cup for some chocolate pudding. A record label was replacing their billboards with a hotter band.

"Miley?" Kevin called, bringing Miley out of her daze. "Is McDonalds okay?"

"Oh sure! I love McDonalds!" Miley said and Kevin opened the door for the lady.

Walking right up to the cashier, Miley ordered a plate of pancakes, a cup of orange juice and asked what Kevin wanted.

"I'll have number 6 and a cup of Plain Joe." The eldest Gray ordered.

'_There we go again! Number 6, bad number! Coffee, makes you sleepless! And why is it called Joe anyway? Ugh!'_ Miley thought.

"That'll be $7.85 please," said the old lady cashier, who didn't recognize them. Miley reached for her wallet but Kevin beat her to it, shoving his credit card to the cashier.

"Kevin!" Miley said, almost scolding him.

"Miley!" Kevin mocked as he picked up the tray of food. "Let it go. We earn 3X the money you do."

"No you don't." Miley said. Kevin pondered for a while.

"Yeah you're right, we don't." He laughed and pulled out a chair for Miley after setting down their tray. Miley shook her hand.

"Thank you kind sir." She laughed as she sat down.

"Welcome pretty lady." Kevin smiled and they both ate their food.

"So uh…" Kevin began after swallowing. "Do you still…you know…like my brother?"

"Yea, Nick's cool, his girlfriend, not so much." Miley said, knowing exactly what Kevin was trying to get to.

"I meant Joe." He said, taking a sip of coffee.

"Yea, your coffee looks great." Kevin sent her a look. Miley sighed. "Okay okay, Joe's cool, happy?"

"Not really. Do you still like him? Wait I take that back. Do you like 'like like' him?" Miley stayed silent, drowning her pancakes with syrup.

"Miley." Kevin pushed. "I'm waiting."

"I DON'T KNOW!" Miley yelled frustratingly, grabbing a handful of hair. Kevin was taken back. "WHY DO Y'ALL KEEP ASKING?!"

"Sorry…" Kevin murmured sincerely. "Forget I even asked."

"It's okay…sorry I just screamed at you…" Kevin nodded acceptingly and went off to buy breakfast for the others.

------------------------------------------

Joe stirred in his bed when he felt coldness next to him. He sat up and the first thing he noticed was Miley's gone. The bus stopped moving and it was only half past 8. They couldn't have reached their next city already. He thought Miley was probably talking to Lilly and fell back to sleep.

Next door, Nick was lying on his bed, deep in thought, as if something was bothering him. He snapped out of his thought when the door knob turned and the blond stepped in with a serious face.

"Nick, we need to talk," was all she said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking back to the tour bus, the wind was getting stronger, and Miley shivered against it, hugging herself for warmth. Witnessing that, Kevin put down the food and took off his hoody.

"Here." He said, reflecting Joe's exact words as he dressed Miley in the hoodie. "All better?"

"Thanks Kevy." Miley said thankfully, snuggling in Kevin's jacket deeper. The duo continued their way back.

---------------------------------------

"Wakey wakey! We're back!" Miley chirped, walking in the bus with a handful of food, followed by Kevin. Nick and Lilly came out of the brothers' room together, leaving Miley and Kevin all suspicious. Joe still didn't come out.

"And we got you food!" Kevin added.

"Ohhh! Food!" They heard, followed by frantic footsteps and a sound of someone falling flat on their face. The door opened, revealing, the one and only, Joseph Gray. The gang laughed.

As soon as Joe saw Miley, his eyes narrowed as anger flashed for a split second.

"Kevin, don't you have a hoody that looks just like Miley's?" Joe asked casually, not touching any food.

"Oh! This is Kevin's! He gave it to me 'cause I was cold." Miley explained. Joe nodded and shot a quick glare at Kevin, going unnoticed by everyone but Nick. "Eat up Joe, before the pancakes get cold, you love pancakes!"

"Nah, not hungry." Joe said with an attitude, went to his room and slamming his door shut.

"What's wrong with him?" Miley asked. Everyone shrugged in response. She went to the door worriedly but it was locked. "Joe! Open up!" She said, pounding hard.

No answer.

"Joe I know you're in there! I just saw you!" Miley yelled. "Let me in! It's my room too!"

Still no answer.

"Joseph!"

"WHAT?" Joe screamed, finally opening the door. Man did he look pissed. Miley was taken back. She went in and closed the door behind her. "What do you want?"

"Joejoe…" Miley whispered. Joe's eyes softened, knowing he scared her. She only calls him that when she's afraid.

"Aww…I'm sorry…" He pulled her into a warm hug. "I just wasn't feeling too well." Miley nodded against him, holding him tight. However, her fear didn't go away. Joe didn't eat much that day and wouldn't speak to her unless necessary. His stupid jokes decreased to zero and he locked himself in his room, always on the phone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GOOD NIGHT LOS ANGELES!!! THANK Y'ALL FOR COMING TO MY ONE IN A MILLION TOUR!!! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!" Miley screamed into the microphone, ending the show with sparkling fire. Mikayla, Mitchie, and the Gray brothers left first, leaving Miley to close.

Miley grabbed a glass of iced tea and walked down the hall, away from her amazing fans, heading towards her dressing room to get her costume off. Then guess what?

Nightmares became reality.

As she was about to turn the corner, she saw two figures, the same two from her dream. All she could tell was a guy and a girl. Hiding behind the wall, Miley observed them. She saw the space between the two figures close and they locked lips, kissing passionately. Her heartbeat increased as she let off shaky breaths. The girls hands were tangled in the guy's hair and the guy's arms were around her waist.

At the moment, if a red brick was flying towards her, Miley wouldn't have dodged. The same way how she saw it coming, but peeked anyway.

Tears threatened to fall as her heart dropped and her hands went limp.

The glass shattered.

'_Why?'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Why?'_

"Miley…" Joe whispered, pulling away from the girl, or Camille Montez, who glared at Miley in disgust.

Turning to hide her tears, Miley stomped off.

"Miley wait!" Joe called out.

"Joseph!" Camille said, holding on to him. Joe shook her off.

"Miley I can explain!" Joe cried, chasing after the broken hearted girl. Miley turned to him abruptly.

"EXPLAIN WHAT? I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHO YOU DATE, I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIED. IN FACT, I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU AT ALL!!!" Miley screamed and ran off.

"MILEY!" Joe yelled, running after her, but was caught by Camille. She pulled him into another kiss but Joe pushed her away, chasing Miley.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miley what's wrong?" Lilly asked worriedly after Miley stomped in the tour bus, all changed and ready to leave. "What happened?"

Miley didn't reply. Instead, she fell into Lilly's embrace and slipped to the floor, crying hysterically. She pounded on Lilly, letting out all the anger and hurt, while Lilly sat there, holding her like a best friend should.

"H-He…kiss…with her…and then…Joe…hate…why?" Miley cried between sobs. Lilly closed her eyes, feeling her pain. Just then, Joe bolted on the bus, out of breath, sweat trickling down his face.

"M-Miley…" He whispered regretfully.

"Go. Away." Lilly said, her voice filled with anger and as cold as ice.

"But I-" Joe started, his eyes watering.

"Get. Out." Lilly replied icily. Joe nodded and stepped out into the cold night, his head hung low.

"Joe! Here you are." Camille said, her voice annoying at the moment. "I've been looking everywhere!"

"I want to be alone Cam." He said with clenched teeth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lilly! What happened?" Nick asked worriedly when he saw the girls on the ground, Miley cried herself to sleep. "Where's Joe?"

"You wanna know what happened? Joe broke her heart, that's what!" Lilly snapped. "I don't care where that jerk is!"

Kevin, being the sensible one, laid Miley down on her bed and shut the door gently.

A while later, Joe came back on the bus while Camille befriended and stayed with Mikayla and Mitchie. The bus continued to their next city.

"Jerk! You rotten, two face, lying, evil two timing bastard!" Lilly spat. Joe said nothing, and refused to look at any of them. "She broke her fragile heart and then jump on them 'til they smashed into a million bits!" Nick and Kevin watched him in disappointment.

Joe walked right past them and quietly opened the door.

"You go in there and you're dead." Lilly threatened, she was the real deal.

Joe simply nodded and peeked in there. What he saw stabbed him in the chest: a small, fragile, broken hearted girl with tears streaming down her face.

And then he saw fire.

Miley was sitting on the floor with a box of matches and a stack of pictures.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys! Another chapter! Tell me what you think! Please lemme know! Don't forget to review cuz I love them!


	8. Still In Love With You

Sup ya'll! Sry this chap took some time. I had so many ideas! Thank you all for the reviews again, you rock! Now are you ready to see drama enfold between Miley and Joe?

Featuring Robert Pattinson as Robert Bolton

---------------------------------

_Recap:_

_Miley was sitting on the floor with a box of matches and a stack of pictures__._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe watched painfully as a stack of happy memories melted into the fire, one by one, with more waiting to disappear along with them. He dug his nails into his palm so tightly that his knuckles turned white. With tears threatening to fall, Joe bit his quivering lip until it bled.

Lilly's eyes softened ever so slightly. Even though she was incredibly pissed at Joe, she knew he was hurting extremely as well. Nick and Kevin couldn't bear seeing their brother like that, so frail and hurt. They wanted to comfort him but were stopped by Lilly. The three decided to let them sort this out themselves.

Joe winced when Miley reached for a photo of them, on their first date, laughing on top of the Disneyland castle. They were having an amazing time and breaking the Disneyland rules, being Disney stars has their benefits. Miley choked on her own tears when she reminisced on the memories. Her hands shook violently as she held the picture above the flame. That was it for Joe.

"No! Miley don't do it!" Joe staggered into the room, his face tear stained, not caring if Lilly chainsaw him in half. Or a million. "Please! I'm begging!"

Miley dropped the picture and the match in bewilderment, burning herself in process.

"What do you want?" She hissed, one hand over her burnt one. Joe completely ignored her question.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Yea, I'm just dandy." Miley spat venomously, sarcasm dripping from every word. "The person I thought cared about me just jerked my heart out and shredded it into a million pieces. Thanks for asking I'm feeling perfectly amazing!"

Joe saw it coming, and Miley's statement didn't faze him. He walked over and grasped her injured hand tenderly.

"You should put some ice on it," he whispered. Did he not hear what she just said? Miley's anger got the best of her as she pulled her hand back and harshly swung it forward. Joe's head jerked to one side.

"Mile..." Joe managed to choke out, a hand covering his red cheek.

Right before him stood a broken Miley, tears streaming down her face.

"I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN!!!" She screamed. "I DON'T WANNA HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!!!!"

"Miley!" Joe called when Miley stomped out of the room and locked herself in the bathroom, crying to her heart's content. Joe followed her but was stopped by Lilly.

"Listen, I don't care if you punch me or kick me or tie a bomb on me or yank out my intestines and feed it to wildcats but I need to talk to Miley!" Joe cried to Lilly, who rested a hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a one arm hug. Joe was caught off guard. "Wha-?"

"Joe, I know that you care for Miley, but just leave her alone, she needs time." Lilly whispered, pulling away from him. "You hurt her, you really did. Give her some time to figure things out and maybe she'll talk to you."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Trust me. I'm her best friend. Miley won't hold a grudge for too long." Lilly smiled reassuringly but Joe was unsure. He was her guy best friend before they dated. The way he knew Miley, she's headstrong and doesn't give up easily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's now 1 in the morning, 3 hours since Miley locked herself in the bathroom, and Joe was worried. He went to the fridge and gathered some ice in a bag and head towards the bathroom. He knocked softly.

No answer.

Knowing that won't do, Joe tried the knob, surprised to find it unlocked. He quietly stepped in. Miley was curled up in a ball in the corner.

"Go away."

"How's your hand?" He asked.

"I said go away." Joe wasn't about to give up either. He made his way towards Miley. "GO AWAY!"

"I will as soon as you take this." He murmured, handing her the ice pack. Miley shook her head.

"No."

"Take it."

"No."

"Miley don't be so stubborn!" Joe hissed frustratingly. Given up in defeat, Miley snatched the ice pack from him.

"Now go away!" Joe nodded sadly and left without another word. Miley felt guilty but ignored it. She wasn't gonna let Joe get to her. No matter how nice he was being.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another hour passed and Miley decided that she better get some sleep. The bathroom door creaked with a squeak and Miley stepped out, a melted icepack in hand. She went to her room and allowed sleep to wash over her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley groaned, revealing her blue orbs. It was freaking cold. If only he was here so she could snuggle into his warm embrace.

'_Apparently sleep doesn't like me!'_ Miley thought and went outside. Everyone was in their respective room, except one.

She saw a figure on the couch. Under the dim light, she could tell he was crying. His eyes were red and puffy, his hair was a mess, and his face was tearstained. He was holding a picture frame, with the picture she was about to burn. He treasured that photo more than any others. It was the beginning of their love.

Miley sighed. She couldn't leave him like that. She went back in to grab a blanket and went over to Joe. Appearing behind him soundlessly, Miley wrapped the blanket around Joe, causing him to jump.

"Miley!" Joe began.

"Don't care." She said, walking away.

"If you don't then why did you give me the blanket?!" He asked, his anger rising.

"We're even." The HM star replied simply before shutting the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mile! Miley!"

Miley groaned, pushing whoever shaking her away.

"Miley wake up!"

"Ugh!" Miley sat up, coming face to face with her best friend. "What?"

"We're going to lunch, you comin'?"

Her stomach growled.

"Not hungry." She said before falling back in bed, but was jerked up before her head hit the pillow.

"You're coming anyway, cuz Joe's not."

"I don't have a say in this do I?"

"Nope!" Lilly chirped, smiling brightly. "Get dress!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay! I'm full, can I PLEASE go now?" Miley begged her dad desperately, not wanting to be in a fancy pansy restaurant, where everyone is all cheery. Robbie Ray sighed.

"Fine!"

"THANK YOU!" She jumped. "Comin' Lil?" She turned to her blond friend.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up with you." Lilly said and Miley left.

Miley was about to get on her bus when she heard girls giggling. Standing by the door, she eavesdropped.

"No way! You're going out with Robert Bolton?" An annoying voice squealed.

'_Mikayla.' _Miley thought.

"Totally." Said another. Miley gasped.

'_Camille.'_

"How did you pull that off? Aren't you dating Joe?" Mikayla said in awe.

"Come on! Rob is way hotter and his movie is gonna be so much bigger than some stupid little boy band. I only dated Joe cause he was the hottest at the time." Camille said in her slutty voice. "You should ditch Nick."

'_What?'_ Miley thought angrily. Apparently Joe was in some other room out of hearing distance.

"Then he would get back with that Hannah Slutanna. I will when I get what I want." Mikayla said. "So you're two timing? Joe doesn't know?"

"Nah! He's just some blockhead that dates a girl if she's pretty."

"What a loser. At least my boyfriend isn't a blockhead."

"Yea I know. I can't believe Joe crushed both Taylor AND Miley 'cause of me. How awesome is that?!"

"Such an idiot." That was it. Miley couldn't take it anymore.

"HOW LOW CAN YOU GO?!" Miley screeched, showing herself. "I EXPECTED IT FROM CAMILLE BUT YOU MIKAYLA? I KNEW YOU WERE BAD NEWS BUT I THOUGHT YOU CARED FOR NICK!"

"What's it to ya?" Camille retorted standing up. "Joe hates you and you can't do anything about it. He's a puppet in my hands."

"SHUT UP!"

"Listen here you bottle blond bra stuffer. No one would believe you. It's your word against ours." Mikayla said, pulling out a scissor secretly.

"Yea. Besides, those three losers only date pretty girls." Camille said, taking a step towards Miley. Miley scowled and backed away. "Oh you poor baby. You have great hair though." Camille said, grabbing Miley's hair.

"Don't touch me!" Miley slapped her hand away.

"What's wrong Miss Montana?" Mikayla mocked in a baby voice. "Come here!"

Camille grabbed a handful of Miley's silky locks while Mikayla snapped the scissors repeatedly.

"You could use a nice hair cut." Camille remarked as Mikayla went for Miley's hair. Miley was fast. She shoved Camille in front of her, causing Mikayla to snip off a chunk of her short hair. Camille gasped angrily.

"Give me that!" Miley snatched the scissor from her rival.

"You little-" Joe stepped in just in time to see Camille slap Miley. Miley fell to the ground. She was way beyond pissed. She was furious.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" Joe cut in. About time!

"Joey!" Camille ran over to hug her boyfriend, fake tears in her eyes. "It's Miley! She cut my hair! I was trying to be nice I can't believe she would do that!"

"I DID NOT!" Miley shouted furiously. How can Camille tell such a lie?!

"Yes you did! I saw you!" Mikayla sided. "We may not like each other but how can you sink so low?"

Joe shot Miley a 'you better explain' look.

"You know what Joe? I don't need to explain to you! I didn't do it! If you don't believe me, fine!" Miley got up and tried to run, but Joe clutched her wrist firmly.

"Miley, this has gone far enough. I understand that you're mad at me and that's fine but cutting Camille's hair? Why would you do that?"

"I didn't! Let go of me!" Miley cried, trying to pull away.

"No! Not until I know exactly what happened." Joe demanded.

"Miki just told you what happened, Joey." Camille said, clinging on to Joe.

"Camille let go of me." Joe shook her off. "Miley, you look me in the eyes and tell me what happened and I'll believe you." Miley sighed.

"What? She'd lie to you!" Mikayla pressed.

"Shut up Mikayla! Miley, talk to me." Joe said gently, looking her in the eyes. Inside, Joe knew Miley wasn't at fault. He would believe her if she said she was the princess of England.

Miley explained every detail to Joe, while staring him straight in the eye. Joe nodded in the enlightenment.

"You know what Camille, Mikayla? You just got dumped." Miley smirked, not at the girls or Joe, but at the people standing silently behind them.

"You can't dump me!" Mikayla gasped.

"Maybe. But I can." Nick said. Mikayla and Camille turned to meet a smirking Nick, and a pissed off Lilly and Kevin.

Nick walked over to his brother.

"So Joe..."

"So Nick..."

"Shall we harmonize?"

"Let us."

"See ya!" The brothers sang while waving the two a 'bye you just got poned' wave.

"UGH!!!" The two girls screeched and stomped off the bus.

"JOSEPH GRAY YOU WILL REGRET THIS!!!" Camille screamed one last time.

"NICHOLAS GOOD LUCK WITH THAT SLUT!" Mikayla yelled back.

"THANKS I WILL! GOODBYE!" Nick yelled, hugging Miley, who gladly accepted the hug, smiling brightly.

"OH YOU JUST GOT PWNED!" Miley and Lilly shouted at the same time. The boys bursted into laughter, especially at Camille's uneven hair.

Poned baby!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the divas left, Joe smiled at Miley, who didn't smile back. The middle bro frowned.

"Listen Miley, I know I broke your heart twice and I understand that you probably hate me right now but I'm asking for just one more chance..." Joe paused, unsure of what he was about to say.

Miley raised a brow.

"I'm still in love with you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys! Waddaya think? Another chapter! Remember to review! You guys have been so awesome!!! Also watch Taylor Swift's 'Should've Said No' live on CMA on youtube! She's amazing!


	9. Hey! We're Gonna Be Alright

SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG! I WAS BEING LAZY!!! SHAME ON ME! BUT NOW I COMMAND YOU TO READ!!! OR ELSE YOU WON'T KNOW WHO I JUST KILLED!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Recap:_

_"Listen Miley, I know I broke your heart twice and I understand that you probably hate me right now but I'm asking for just one more chance..." Joe paused, unsure of what he was about to say._

_Miley raised a brow._

_"I'm still in love with you."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"M-Miley?" Joe said nervously. Everyone stared back and forth in shock, especially a certain blue eyed brunette.

"I-I-" Miley stuttered before pushing Nick away in an attempt to escape. Before she can run, Kevin's muscular arms grabbed her firmly. "Let me go!"

"Miley, just hear him out." The oldest brother whispered as Miley struggled to break free.

Joe looked up at her with sad eyes and closed them to prevent a tear from falling.

"It's fine Kev, let her go." Joe murmured discouragingly as Miley took off running.

"Miley wait!" Lilly wanted to run after her best friend but Joe grabbed her.

"You're right, I hurt her, she needs time." He whispered before the door to his room shut gently, followed by a 'click'. Joe, with his back against the hard wood, slid down and sobbed in his hands.

------------------------------

Miley ran. She felt like freefalling, not knowing whether she'd land on grass or an ocean full of man-eating sharks. She ran as the cold wind blew away her fallen tears. Down the block, turn a left, and then make a right.

Miley sighed and found herself back at the restaurant where the adults were dining. Maybe it was meant to be. Pushing the glass door open, she headed straight for the girls' washroom without being spotted. Miley clicked the lock in a stall and sank to the ground, hugging her small body.

------------------------------

Joe stepped out of his room a few minutes later. He looked much more refreshed after he let out his emotions.

"Guys I'm gonna go for a walk, just call when you want me back." Joe said before exiting the bus. He stepped out, allowing the cool air to brush against his luscious black locks as he walked the opposite direction of the restaurant.

-----------------------------

Outside, the parents were eating and chatting, occasionally talking about their children and their singing careers. People at the restaurant were talking and eating, nothing abnormal. That is until a waiter found a black suitcase under a table. Apparently the costumer left and forgot about it.

"Em! I found this under table 6!" The waiter said, handing the suitcase to a waitress. (Ahem table **6** hint hint)

"Um…Mitch…do you hear ticking?" The waitress, Emily, asked the waiter.

"Probably an alarm clock or something," said Mitch, the waiter. Em, however, was unsure.

"But it might be…"

"Aw Em, you've watched too many horror and mystery." Mitch said, and started taking orders from another table. Emily knew it was wrong but opened the suitcase anyway.

She let out a high pitched scream.

"Mitchel! Come here now!" Emily yelled as Mitch apologized to the costumer and ran over to his friend. His eyes widened when he saw the object inside.

"Zoe! Zoe!" Mitch called his boss. "Zoey hurry!"

Zoey, the boss of the restaurant, jumped at the sight before her and grabbed a mic after pushing the emergency button.

"Everyone, there's a bomb in the restaurant! Please evacuate immediately! Hurry!" The people screamed and rushed out of the restaurant. "Warn everyone outside and get as far away as possible!"

Zoey gathered her crew at the 10 minute countdown and everyone in the building evacuated. Everyone near the building soon fled for their lives too. Sadly, there was one girl in the washroom, crying her eyes out, still unaware of her surroundings.

Robbie Ray, Denise, Paul, the bus driver, the band all fled with the crowd, trying to get back to the bus. The bomb was counting down 9 and going.

----------------------------------

After about a while, Joe decided to not get too far and headed back towards their bus, figuring that Miley is probably back. He stopped in font of the bus but didn't go in. There was a gut feeling in his stomach, a feeling that something is wrong. Just then, he saw the adults coming his way.

"What are you doing boy? Get on the bus! The restaurant we were eating at is gonna explode!" Robbie warned with a Tennessee twang.

"What are you talking about?" Joe asked with a slight chuckle.

"Joseph there was a bomb at the restaurant!" Denise yelled, attempting to push her son on the bus, but Joe resisted. The ghastly feeling suddenly rose. The color in his face vanished. He felt like throwing up. Then realization hit him.

'_That feeling, it has to be!'_ Joe thought, ignoring his parents' commands. With a turn of heels, he took off running where his heart took him, as fast as his legs allowed. Yes, down the block, turn a left, and then make a right. His legs stopped in front of the restaurant, along with his heart. There were no human within the radius of 100 yards. Joe's sharp musical ears picked up sirens.

Like Miley had done, Joe pushed the glass door open, and headed straight for the girls' washroom with a glance of the explosive. 2 minutes and still going.

"MILEY!!!" Joe screamed on top of his lungs, banging on the locked stall. "GET OUT!!!"

"No!" Miley cried stubbornly.

'_There's no time for this!'_ Joe thought in panic.

"DESTINY HOPE STEWART!!!" Joe barked. Miley horrified. Joe had never, and I mean NEVER, called her that. No one had since she can talk. Miley slowly opened the door, wiping her tears away. As soon as Joe caught a glimpse of Miley, he harshly grabbed her wrist and took off, pulling her with him. Miley, sensing something was wrong, followed obediently. A chair stood in her way as Miley stumbled and fell to the so carpet.

15...14...13...

"Miles come on!" Joe pulled her up and continued sprinting. Once they were 10ft out of the restaurant, Miley's started to question.

10…9…8…7…

"What's g-going on?" Miley asked breathlessly, her southern accents flaring, but didn't slow the pace. Joe wanted to but couldn't answer. They just kept running.

3…2…1

**BOOM!**

The force of the explosion was so great that it sent the couple flying up in the air.

"JOE!" Miley screamed.

"MI!!!" Joe cried, covering Miley petite body with his own, shielding her from any harm that may come their way. The blue eyed girl dared to open her eyes in midair. All she could see was Joe, slamming his eyes shut, and ambers flying everywhere.

The next thing she felt was a slam on the hot concrete sidewalk. But that didn't matter. All that matter to her at the moment was Joe, who took most of the fall.

"Joe! Joey! Open your eyes! Come on!" Miley sat up and begged, shaking the boy next to her gently. Joe groaned in pain and slowly revealing his gorgeous brown eyes.

"Miley?" He whispered weakly.

"Yea, Joe, are you hurt?" Miley asked gently. Joe groaned again. "Joejoe!"

"I'm fine Mile, don't worry." He moaned and sat up as well, holding his already injured arm.

"Joe!" Miley cried in relief as she threw her arms around him, pulling his as tight as possible without causing him pain. Joe's arms gently swarmed around her. By then, the police, ambulances, and fire trucks all gathered at the restaurant. Apparently their parents couldn't get to them because of security.

"Miley are you okay?" Joe asked after a bit.

"I'm okay, but you! Do you always have to do something so stupid?" Miley scolded. Joe looked slightly hurt but mostly confused. "Why? Why did you even come? A minute late and you might explode with me!"

"At least I won't be alone." He joked lamely.

"Joe! I'm serious! You could've died! I'm not worth it!" Miley argued, her hot tears soaking through Joe's shirt as she banged her fist against his chest.

"Miley, don't be stupid! You're so worth it. And besides, I saved a life, shouldn't that count for something?" Joe reasoned.

"Joe…" Miley's tears continued to fall as she clung to him tightly. "I can't lose you again!" She really meant it. Both ways.

Joe's eyes softened as his grip tightened on his dream girl and let her show all her emotions before speaking again.

"Hey, we're gonna be alright." He patted her in the back, drawing circles tenderly. Miley smiled through her tears. She knew all too well that Joe meant what he said, figuratively and literally.

"MILE! Miley are you okay?" Robbie Ray yelled worriedly, kneeling on the ground to hug his daughter, Paul and Denise did the same. Miley nodded and hugged her dad. "What about you son?"

"I'm fine Robbie Ray." Joe said, pulling away from his worried mother. Robbie sighed in relief.

"I'm so glad. I own you one Joe." Robbie Ray said gratefully. It was a miracle that the duo escaped their horrid dea-doom with a few scratches here and there. "You saved Miley. If it weren't for you she might've-"

"Yea yea I get, don't say it, please!" Joe begged, pulling Miley back to him again. Miley immediately snuggle up against him.

"We're just glad you two are okay!" Denise cried, hugging them both.

"Honey, honey, they need to breath!" Paul chuckled light heartedly, tugging his wife away.

"Thanks dad." Joe said.

"Joseph, I hope you know we need to have a serious talk about this." Paul warned.

"Aw Paul, don't blame the boy, he saved my baby girl's life!" Robbie Ray cut in.

"If he didn't disobey you, I would've been-"

"Miley!"

"Sorry." She mumbled, resting her head back in his chest. The older Gray sighed.

"Okay son, you're off the hook. But don't do anything so rash next time."

"And stupid." Denise added.

"That I agree with." Miley said, with Robbie helping her up from the ground.

"Hey!" Joe whined as Miley offered him a hand.

"But hey, we're gonna be alright." Miley flashed him a smiled and released a content sound resembling 'mmmm…' when Joe pulled her into his warm embrace. At that moment, she never wanted to let go again. The adults walked ahead to their bus while Joe and Miley trotted behind, arms around each other.

"Hey we're gonna be alright." Joe whispered again with a smile plastered on his serene face.

"Yea we're gonna be alright."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys! Like it? It just popped into my head when I was being lazy afterschool (not doing my homework ^_^) so yea…Have you seen the AMA awards 2008? It was awesome! But Miley, JB, and Taylor were all there so it could be 'awkward' but hey! They did awesome! Miley's Fly on the Wall was so freggin cool! I thought JB did pretty good but Joe seemed stressed and dressed in all black…nothing against goth but yea…Tay's White Horse was really touchin and it seemed like she was gonna cry! Awww…ANYWAY!!! REVIEW OR ELSE!!! I'LL MAKE THOSE TWO DIE!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Jkjk cuz that would be evil…no not evil…eveeeeeil. (say it like that it's fun!) Buh bye!

PS: Hey We're Gonna Be Alright is one of Nick's songs from when he was really young for those of you who didn't know.


	10. Got Me Goin' Crazy

_Recap:_

"_Hey we're gonna be alright." Joe whispered again with a smile plastered on his serene face._

"_Yea we're gonna be alright."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Denise, Paul, and Billy Ray walked ahead while Miley and Joe trotted behind, supporting each other. However, just about a few feet before they reached the tour bus, Joe's knees gave out and he suddenly collapsed.

"Joe! Joe!" Miley cried, hanging on protectively. "Daddy help!"

"What happened Miley?" Robbie Ray rushed to his daughter, followed by the Grays. "Joseph, what's wrong?"

"Joseph!" Paul ran over and lifted his son with Miley still not letting go.

"Joseph honey, open your eyes!" Denise pleaded. Joe groaned but didn't move. Miley had no choice. She lets go of the middle bro and ran for the bus.

"KEVIN! NICK! LILLY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The three appeared within seconds and rushed over to Joe. Kevin, the wiser one, gently rested two fingers on his brother's neck.

"Guys, he's fine, probably just tired out." Kevin reasoned.

"But-"

"Miley, he hadn't slept for 2 days and he was crying all day today, he must've been exhausted." Miley nodded shamefully and held on to Joe with all her strength, carefully pulling him on the bus with the help of her friends. After making sure everything is fine, the gang set out for the next city.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Joey…wake up soon." Miley whispered, running her shaky fingers through his soft, luscious locks gently. Joe had been out cold for the past half an hour after Miley laid him down on their soft mattress.

Someone knocked gently.

"Come in." Miley whispered quietly. The 2nd youngest Gray stepped in. Miley couldn't quite describe his expression. Nick looked scared, confused, worried, hurt, and angry all at the same time. Come to think of it, he had been having that expression ever since the day after the kidnapper's accident when she was stroking Joe's hair.

'_What's wrong with him?'_ Miley knew something was wrong but couldn't quite point her finger on it. She shrugged it off, thinking she was paranoid. After all, she had dated Nick once before and he was a great guy, and still is for that matter. But last time she had seen him like that, it wasn't pretty. She got him pretty crazy and he did some pretty stupid things.

"How's he doing?" Nick asked, his voice genuinely concerned, but with a tint of anger. Miley shook her head dejectedly.

"Same." Nick nodded and left. Kevin and Lilly entered, Kevin holding a moist towelette.

"I'm guessing he didn't change too much." Kevin whispered and Miley simply nodded.

"It's okay Mile, he'll be fine. I just know it." Lilly said, patting her friend's back reassuringly while Kevin placed the hot towelette on his brother's forehead.

"It's my fault Lil." Miley sobbed. "It's all my fault!"

"Miley. It's not your fault! Don't think like that!" Lilly comforted her best friend, wrapping an arm loosely around her.

"Listen to her Miles. If Joe was awake, do you think he wants to hear that?" Kevin said, resting a hand on Miley's shoulder. Miley nodded and hugged them both, then shooed them out the door.

The blue eyed brunette turned back to her prince charming, tangling her hand in his hair once again. She suddenly stopped her action when she felt a slight stir.

"Joe?" Joe slowly cracked his eyes open, revealing his dazzling chocolate orbs, then quickly shut them closed to shield the bright light. Miley pulled on the shade, blocking out the sunlight. "Joe…"

"Hey Smiley…what happened?" Joe whispered, opening his eyes once more. Miley breathed a sigh of relief and broke out into a grin.

"Nothin' much, you were being stupid that's all." Miley answered, chuckling. Joe was unsatisfied.

"Girl you got me going crazy!"

"Well well well, what can you do? My lips are sealed." Miley giggled, hugging Joe tightly. With a strong tug, he pulled Miley down with him in a laying position and wiggled his fingers.

"Now, now Miss Miley, always tell the truth and nothing but the truth." He chuckled darkly but cutely. Miley giggled.

"What are you, my lawyer?"

"Nope! I'm Mista Tickle Masta!" He cried, lunging at her.

"AHHHHH! JOE STOP!!!" Miley was drowned in a fit of giggles as Joe tickled her uncontrollably. "NOOOOO!!!"

"What's going on?" The eldest bro rushed as soon as he heard screaming.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Joe replied, smiling at his brother, leaving Miley gasping for air.

"Well first things first. Come here bro." Kevin said, engulfing the middle bro in a big hug.

"OMG JOE!!!" Lilly screamed and jumped on Joe as well. Joe laughed and hugged them both, pulling Miley into the group hug.

"NICKY WHERE ARE YOU!!!" Joe yelled. Nick poked his head in with an adorable lopsided grin. "Come here fro bro!"

"Hey Joe." He said quietly as Joe squeezed him to death. When Joe pulled away to hug Miley, Nick's grin dropped.

"Isn't it great? Joe's okay!" Miley said enthusiastically to no one in particular.

"Yea, just fantastic." Nick replied with a lack of excitement, causing Joe to look at him funny.

"So what happened?" Joe asked curiously. "I remember walking towards the bus…then nothing…"

"Well-" Kevin began but Nick cut him off.

"You decided to play superman and saved Miley. But your superpowers were too weak and you fainted like a death chicken." Nick said almost sourly, resulting in everyone staring at him oddly. He looked unimpressed.

"Nicholas…can I talk to you fro bro?" Kevin said in a fake happy voice.

"No…"

"I need to talk to you anyways." He pushed his brother out the door, leaving the two best friends to take care of Joe.

----------------------------------

"What are you doing?" The eldest Gray asked hissed unpleasantly.

"What am I doing?" Nick asked innocently.

"I don't know, you tell me!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Nick retorted.

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"So what exactly are you talking about?" Ooh, Kevin was getting pissed.

"Why are you being like that to him?"

"Why am I being like what to who?" Nick, although the younger one, wasn't about to back down without a fight.

"To Joe! Why are you being so immature to Joe?" Kevin said, his voice rising.

"How am I being immature?" Nick's voice too rose to match his brother's.

-------------------------

The trio inside heard the brothers arguing and decided to listen in.

-------------------------

"He just woke up from a life or death experience and you seemed like you want him dead!" Nick flipped.

"Now you're just talking NONSENSE, Kevin, NONSENSE!" With a harsh push, Nick slammed the door to his room shut.

"Uh…Kev…what happened?" Joe asked unsurely, poking his head out, only to see his older brother running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Nothing much. You feel okay Joe?" Kevin said with a fake smile.

"Yea I'm good. Is Nicky okay?" Joe inquired, seeing right through his brother's façade.

"Yea yea, he's fine. Get some rest Joe, it's been a rough day." Joe nodded uncertainly and reentered the room with Kevin.

"What happened?" the girls whispered to Joe.

"I don't know, Kevin won't tell me." He whispered back. Before the girls could get another word in, Kevin appeared next to them.

"Come on girls, let Joe get some rest."

"KEVY!" The girls whined.

"Come on! We can watch a movie! Like…I don't know…Camp Rock?"

"Oh! I love the part when Uncle Brown dumped water on Shane Gray! That was awesome!" Lilly giggled like an obsessed school girl.

"And that part where Joe had to take off his shirt!" It was Miley's turn to giggle. Joe shot her an amused look, sending Miley blushing furiously.

"Oh so I look good without a shirt huh Miss Miley?" Joe teased, ruffling her hair.

"Shut up! I'm a girl, let it go! Besides, I thought Kevin was totally hot when he asked for a birdhouse." Miley said, defending herself.

"Miley said I'm hot, Miley said I'm hot!" Kevin sang, rubbing it in Joe's face playfully.

"Hey! I'm the hottest cuz I was the main character!"

"Not true! I thought Nick was pretty hot too!" Lilly said. Kevin made a face but got away unnoticed.

"Not all the main characters are the best looking ya know." Miley added. Joe faked a girly gasp.

"I'm SHANE GRAY for crying out loud!" Joe reenacted his line.

"Yea and we have a problem with that." Lilly said.

"Actually I don't really have a problem with that." Miley giggled. Lilly and Kevin shot her a look. "Ahem, we have a problem with that." Joe gasped again.

"One word Shmiley, payback." Miley laughed.

"THAT'S TWO WORDS!" Lilly and Kevin said at the same time, laughing their butts off.

**BANG!**

Miley jumped at the loud noise, clinging on to Joe tightly. Lilly did the same to Kevin.

"What was that?" Miley asked, a little shaken.

"Shoot, Nick." Kevin muttered and ran out the door, Joe right behind him.

"NICK!!! OPEN THE DOOR!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OHHH! WHO WANTS TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO NICK? R&R TO FIND OUT!!! ^_^ MUAHAHAHA ME AND MY EVILNESS! LUV U! HAPPY TURKEY DAY!


	11. Work This Out

_Recap:_

_**BANG!**_

_Miley jumped at the loud noise, clinging on to Joe tightly. Lilly did the same to Kevin._

"_What was that?" Miley asked, a little shaken._

"_Shoot, Nick." Kevin muttered and ran out the door, Joe right behind him._

"_NICK!!! OPEN THE DOOR!!!"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NICK, OPEN THIS FREAKIN' DOOR!!!" Kevin screamed, banging on the poor wood violently.

"What's going on?" Joe asked worriedly.

"What happened?" Lilly asked, coming out with Miley.

"UGH! NICHOLAS!!!" It's was Joe's turn to yell. "OPEN UP!"

"Come on Nick!" Lilly cried, getting nervous. Just then, the four outside heard glass shattering and something being thrown across the room, and then followed by a smashing sound.

"NICHOLAS JERRY GRAY YOU OPEN THIS STUPID DOOR RIGHT NOW!!!" Miley hollered above everyone, causing them to jump. Heck even Lilly didn't know she had such a loud voice. But hey, lungs of a singer baby!

Relief washed over Miley when the door clicked, meaning unlocked. She twisted the knob harshly and pushed her way in. Nick was just sitting on the floor, looking tired.

"What happened in here Nick?" Miley cried, rushing over to her ex, wrapping an arm around him.

"I-I don't know…" Nick turned to Miley, his eyes looked so lost.

"WOAH NICK!" Joe came in and knelt down next to his brother, followed by a shocked Kevin and Lilly. "Did a tornado sweep this place?"

Miley looked up, surveying her surrounding. Sure enough, Joe wasn't too far off. Let's see…a shattered vase…a broken picture frame…a smashed tambourine…WOAH BACK UP THERE! A SMASHED TAMBOURINE?!

"Nick! That's my tambourine!!!" Joe yelled, running over to his beloved instrument and picking it up delicately. "What did you do!?"

Nick tried but couldn't get a word out. Kevin gasped at the sudden realization and Miley's eyes narrowed as she studied the broken instrument.

"Miles, isn't that…" Lilly started, pointing to the golden tambourine with baby blue ribbons.

"Joe…isn't that the one I gave you for your sweet sixteen?" Miley asked, her voice rising by the second. Joe nodded and glared at Nick, who shrunk beneath his brother's stare.

"Why?" Joe asked, his voice shaking with anger. "WHY? YOU KNOW THIS IS MY FAVORITE TAMBOURINE!!!"

"Joe, chill! We'll get you another one." Kevin tried to calm him down. Lilly nodded.

"No Kevin! It's not just the tambourine! It's the memories! Gosh Nick! What did I ever do to you!?" Miley ran over to hug Joe as he clutched his dearest instrument in his pale hands.

"I'm sorry…" Nick whispered, looking at the ground with a guilty look in his eyes.

"Joe calm down. Hear him out first. I can get you another one if you want. It was probably an accident or something. The memories is not the tambourine, it's in here." Miley said, pointing to his heart. Nodding slowly, Joe sat down across from his brother.

"Do you want to be alone?" Lilly asked Nick gently. Nick didn't respond but Kevin pulled the blond outside, leaving the people involved to their talking.

Once Kevin and Lilly left, two pairs of similar brown eyes met, while a pair of blue ones glanced back and forth in panic.

"Why?" Joe asked his brother coldly. "Miley gave me that one. You always know how much I loved it." He said, pulling Miley close. Nick's eyes narrowed at the gesture but said nothing.

"Nick I'm talking to you!" Joe raised his voice. "What did I ever do to you to deserve this!?" Suddenly, Nick snapped.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU DID!?" Miley jumped at the sudden outburst from the shy and sensitive one. Joe sat there, unfazed, as he held Miley, who stared at Nick with frightened eyes. The younger Gray sighed.

"I wanna know. So tell me Nicholas." Joe's voice softened ever so slightly, as did his eyes. Nick couldn't bear the look Joe and Miley were giving him.

"Just leave me alone." He said, hiding his face in his curly hair.

"Come on Joe." Miley pulled on Joe and quietly led him out before turning back to Nick. "He cares Nick, that's why he asked. If he didn't, he'd probably do something stupid, knowing Joe."

Nick waved to her, mentioning for her to leave. Miley shut the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe huffed for the billionth time that day. Nick was still in his room and won't talk to him. Kevin and Lilly tried everything they can to help. Miley just sat next to him on the couch, poking him endlessly, hoping he'd feel better.

"Aww Miles, stop that! I'm trying to think!" Joe whined, pushing her hand away.

"No! Not until you're happy again!" Miley pouted, sticking out her bottom lip. She looked so cute! ^_^ (Sry just had to add that!)

"Shmilers!" It was Joe turn to pout, trying to win the Cuteness Pageant. Miley kept her face and continued her poking in the ribs. Suddenly she got his sensitive spot and Joe began to giggle like a little kid in a candy store.

"Muahahahaha!" Miley laughed evilly as her pokability increased. "My pokability rocks!"

"What's pokability?" Joe asked, failing to pry her hand off him because he was giggling so hard.

"The awesometastic ability to poke!" Joe gasped.

"Hey! Awesometastic is my word!"

"Well not anymore!" Miley said, laughing. Kevin and Lilly sat on the couch across from theirs, watching in amusement. "Muahahaha!"

"You are one evil little thing!" Joe said between fits of giggles and squirming, trying his best not to burst out in laughter.

All of a sudden, Miley stopped and smiled at him. Joe raised a brow.

"What?"

"You're laughing now, so my job is done!" Miley said, shaking her wrist. "Man! Three continuous hours of poking can really hurt a girl's finger!"

"I swear, you two so like each other." Lilly interrupted, shaking her head.

"Do not!" Joe and Miley said at the same time.

"Do too!" Kevin added. "Come on admit it!"

"First admit you so like Ashley Tisdale." Joe said evilly. Kevin turned bright pink.

"Oh that's cheap Joe!" Lilly cried.

"And you admit that you said 'Watch the Lilly Bloom!' when you saw Orlando Bloom." Miley teased.

"Oh you two are so gonna get it." Lilly and Kevin said at the same time. Joe and Miley smirked at each other and high-fived.

"Why don't you two just hug instead of high-five? Get together already!" Lilly urged, throwing a pillow at Miley but missed.

"Cuz hugs are overrated just FYI!" Joe and Miley sang at the same time.

"Oh and before I forget Miles, thanks." Joe whispered so only Miley could hear.

"For what?" She whispered back.

"For making my day all better." He gave her an adorable crooked grin that girls would die for.

----------------------------------------------A FEW HOURS LATER-------------------------------

"PLEASE WELCOME CONNECT THREE!!!" Miley, or Hannah at the moment, introduced as the brothers ran up stage. She hugged Kevin, then Joe a little longer, and when she got to Nick, he pulled her so tight that she had to struggle to set free. Joe sent his brother a questioning look but Nick ignored it.

"HEY GUYS WE ARE THE GRAY BROTHERS!" Kevin yelled, getting the crowd on their feet as soon as the intro of SOS came on.

Kevin and Joe looked at Nick oddly when he sang louder than he was supposed to but shrugged it off. But when they got to Joe's solo, Nick sang right through it, leaving Joe speechless.

-----------------------

"Okay guys! I know sometimes it's hard to let go, so this one is for you!" Nick shouted and started 'Still In Love With You."

"_I don't know what hurts worse baby  
Seeing you with him or being alone  
On my own  
I know he doesn't love you baby  
Not like I did  
Oh, what's the point  
You're my Destiny anyway"_ Nick sang and changed 'you're not listening' to 'you're my Destiny' without consulting anyone. Joe stayed quiet and listened closely to the lyrics.

Then it clicked. He knew what was going on now. And this ain't gonna be pretty.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the night, everyone came out and do their bows. Miley led the way to the very front of the 'T' shaped stage, followed by Joe, then Nick, and Kevin.

"Woah!" Joe yelped as something (or someone) tripped him and fell off the stage. Kevin's eyes narrowed. Yup, he saw everything from behind his brothers.

"Joe are you okay?" Miley stopped to lend him a hand. Grabbing her hand, Joe got right back up.

"I'm fine. Danger." He scratched the back of his head and finished the rest of the concert as planned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Nick! I didn't know you guys changed the lyrics." Miley said after they settled down on the tour bus once again.

"Oh WE didn't." Kevin said.

"What are you talking about Miley? We didn't change the lyrics!" Nick tried to play stupid.

"Joe did you?" Miley asked, laying her head on Joe's shoulder. He barely talked after the concert. "Lilly you heard them!"

"Definitely. You're my Destiny? So obvious!" Lilly agreed, nudging Nick. "Hey! Miley's name was Destiny!"

"Yea it was!" Miley just realized.

"Nick why did you change it?" Kevin asked, although he knew what was going on.

"Yes Nick. Why. Do tell." Joe finally spoke for the first time that night. Nick looked away.

"You were probably tired and heard it wrong. Now if you'll excuse me." Nick said and went to him room.

Joe got up as well, following Nick.

Kevin sat on the couch knowingly. This ain't gonna be pretty.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whatcha think? Can you guess what might happen? Muahahaha!!! Don't y'all just love a good cliffhanger? Well R&R!!! You guys are so supportive and I really appreciate that so THANK YOU!


	12. Wrong Again

_Recap:_

"_You were probably tired and heard it wrong. Now if you'll excuse me." Nick said and went to him room._

_Joe got up as well, following Nick._

_Kevin sat on the couch knowingly. This ain't gonna be pretty._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A while after Joe shut the door behind himself and Nick, Kevin got worried but didn't want the girls involved.

"Lilly, Miley, I think you should go to bed. It's getting late." The oldest bro told the girls. "And besides, Frankie is joining us in a few days."

"I'm not tired yet..." Miley said, yawning.

"Come on Miles, you so are tired." Lilly added and stood up, pulling her best friend with her.

"Fine. Night Kevo." Miley hugged the eldest brother and went to her room, followed by her BFF. Kevin sighed.

"This outta be interesting." He muttered before going to his brothers. Without knocking, he opened the door and let himself in. What he saw surprised him. Not in a bad way...but an...interesting way.

"Um...what are you guys doing?" Kevin questioned, the two younger ones looked up.

"Wrestling." Joe replied. Kevin's eyes narrowed. Joe's knuckled were bright red and bruised while Nick looked perfectly fine.

"One more Joe." Nick said and slammed his brothers hand on the hard wood table within a few seconds. Joe groaned and shook his hand in pain.

"Oh c'mon Joe. You're not even trying!" Joe shot his older brother a look.

"You're NOT?!" Nick cried, his voice filled with anger. "All these times I'm beating you and you're NOT TRYING!?"

"What are you talking about?" Joe defended himself. "I'm totally trying! Just so happens you're winning!"

"I've wrestled you before Joe! You didn't even use half of the strengh you used against me." Kevin said, not getting Joe's eye signal. "Remember that time on live web chat with our fans?"

"Kevin!" Joe yelled, slamming Nick's hand down with ease. "You can't be more oblivious can you?!"

"Oh...sorry..." Kevin said, finally getting Joe's message. "I didn't realize."

"Why am I the only one with absolutely no clue what you're talking about?" Nick asked, glaring, rubbing his knuckles.

"Look Nick-"

"No Joe. Just tell him." Kevin said, almost angrily.

"Tell me what?" Nick spat.

"Noth-" Joe began.

"Tell you that you've been a total jerk!" Kevin yelled at his brother, it was a once in a life time thing. "You destroyed his favorite tambourine, taunt him with your lyrics, tripped him on stage, and now this!"

"Excuse me!?" Nick raised his voice to match his brother's.

"No! Joe was excusing you all evening!" Kevin cried. "He was just being a good brother!" Joe grabbed his shoulder.

"Let me." He whispered with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Nick pressed, confused.

"Nick...I know everything." Joe whispered, his voice softening by the second. "I know you intensionally threw my tambourine against the wall, changing the lyrics behind my back, and tripping me on stage. A-And most of all..."

"What?" The younger Gray said with annoyance.

"I know you are still in love with her..." Joe suddenly found the floor very entertaining.

"With who?!"

"WITH MILEY YOU IDIOT!" Kevin exclaimed, stomping around the room. "You're willing to hurt Joe over a girl! I can't believe you!"

"Joe I-"

"Nick, look me in the eyes and tell me it's not true." Joe said, his voice suddenly firm and steady. Nick stared him down square in the eyes.

"I-I-" Nick shy side returned. "I can't."

"I know." Joe murmured. Nick slumped down against his bed, tears threatening to fall from his frightened brown orbs. Joe eyes softened slightly.

"I'm sorry Joe...I'm so sorry..." Nick murmured over and over again. Joe, being the sweetest brother ever, slid down next to him and rubbed his back.

"It's okay..."

"J-Joe?"

"Yea Nick?"

"Promise me something?" Nick sniffled.

"Anything." Joe wrapped his arms around his brother. "Anything little bro."

"Promise me that...that girls will never come between brothers. Never." Joe and Kevin smiled.

"I promise." Nick looked at Kevin, as if asking for an answer from him too.

"Promise. Brothers stay tight." Kevin smiled, engulfing his two brothers into a big hug. It was like a brother protection thing. To hug the ones younger than you, to shield them from any harm. The trio stayed in a comfortable silence for a while. That is until Joe decided to get back to business.

"Nick...I do love Miley." Joe whispered in the gentliest voice he could muster. "I've never felt anything like that before...ever."

"I-yea...I know..." Nick murmured, letting his head hang back. "I just...after I broke up with Mikayla...it's hard you know? I chose Mikayla over her and she turned to you. Now that Mikayla is gone...I just don't know anymore. I have no one."

"You have a family that loves you." Kevin said kindly. "You always have us."

"Always." Joe flashed a reassuring smile, which his brothers gladly returned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time passed fast when you're stressed. It's almost morning and rock star Joseph Gray is sitting on a high chair, staring out the window, a hand propping up his chin. From up the highway, he could see every light that's lit in the city.

"Joe?" A voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Mi!" Joe almost jumped. "You scared me for a second there pop star!"

"Oh my new record!" Miley giggled and her eyes softened. "Sorry."

"No biggie." Joe smiled as Miley took the seat across from him. "Why are you still up?"

"Well I was just about to go to bed." She smiled, glancing at her purple Barney pajamas. "But you were still missing and I thought I'd check on you since you might be kidnapped by fan girls."

"Haha. Very funny." Joe mocked. "Cute jammies though."

Joe laughed harder when Miley blushed.

"You know I have one just like it!" Joe got up. "Wait here."

Yes. Super star Joseph Adam Gray came out a few minutes later in matching Barney Pajamas.

"NO FREGGIN WAY!" Miley burst out laughing. "I gotta have a picture!"

Joe quickly ran a hand through his hair and popped his collars. Miley laughed and stood next to him, snapping a pic with her cell. Joe laughed, sitting back down again. This time, he looked flustered.

"What's wrong Joey?" Miley asked with concern seeing the look on his face.

"Miles...tonight Nick...well..." Joe grabbed a handful of his hair. "I don't know how to tell you this..."

"C'mon spill. I won't get mad." Miley said, gently prying his hand out of his dark locks. Joe took a deep breath.

"Hesaidhewasstillinlovewithyou." Joe muttered, hoping Miley wouldn't hear him. But she did. Every single word.

"He was what?!" Miley exclaimed. "But he was the one that dumped me!"

"I know...it's...complicated..." Miley stared at moe bro for a while.

"I-I don't think I can be in love with him..." Joe raised a brow.

"Why not? He's a great guy."

"No! I know that...but that's not what I meant." Joe's hope sudden increased. "I'm in love with someone else."

"Someone else?" Joe asked with a glint of spark in his eyes.

"Someone else." Miley nodded. "Someone...very sweet."

Joe nodded, not pushing the subject. Then he yawned. He hadn't realized how tired he really was. Miley smiled.

"Let's go to bed." Miley said, taking his hand in hers, leading the way. Joe wiggled his eyebrows.

"We got matching jammies. We can be jammie buddies!" His face looked like ^_^ (Hey I can imagine! Can't you?)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shone through the translucent curtains and landed softly upon Joe's face. Slowly, he opened his eyes to find the girl of his dreams snuggling cozily next to him. A smile immediately formed. He had been staring for a while and didn't realize someone was knocking. The next thing he knew, Kevin was hovering over him. Joe jumped.

"What are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" He exclaimed quietly. "Never heard of knocking?"

"I did like 20 times! You were busy staring at your girlfriend!" Kevin whispered back. "C'mon Joe! Are you five? Matching Barney pajamas?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"Just get up! We're going to lunch." Kevin hissed. Joe groaned and gently shook Miley awake after Kevin left.

"Smiley. Wakey wakey. We gotta get ready for lunch!"

---------------------------

20 minutes later, both were dressed and Joe found himself on their bunk, brushing Miley's hair.

"Could you hurry? No need to go all gentle careful on me! It's not like I'm gonna break!" Miley semi-yelled. "Kevo is gonna kill us!"

"Fine fine!" Joe cried, brushing her hair faster but still careful. "Done!"

"Great! Let's go!" Miley grabbed his hand and the gang headed towards a restaurant.

---------------------------

"Make sure to do your job right." A voice said.

"No mistakes. There's no room for mistakes." Another said.

"Fine. Where's my money?" Said the third voice.

"Here." The first voice handed the third voice a wad of cash.

"This outta be good." The third person smirked, shoving the money into his pocket.

-------------------------------

"Excuse me." Miley got up after finishing her food.

"Where are you going Miles?" Lilly asked.

"Restroom." Miley left for the bathroom while everyone, the parents, the band members, the evil twins, sat and chat.

"Where's Miley?" Joe asked to anyone listening.

"Potty." Lilly replied and Joe nodded. Two figures sitting on the side smirked and nodded to a third figure in another table.

Miley came out of the washroom, looking happy and refreshed. Heading back, she bumped into a guy. A tall, muscular guy.

"Hey! You're Miley Stewart." _'Just another fan'_, Miley thought. "I'm Justin."

"Hi! Nice to meet you." She held out a hand for him to shake. The guy, however, pulled her hand and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Wha-"

All of a sudden, the guy pushed himself on her. He placed his lips on top of hers roughly, kissing her full mouth. Miley struggled to get him off but he was way to strong.

"Ya see?" A voice said, pointing to her.

"Miley wha-" Miley finally pushed the guy away, looking towards the person who called her name. At that moment, everything was wrong. Wrong again.

"Joe!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lol this was longer than I expected. I had so much fun writing it! I hope you had fun reading and REVIEWING!!! ^_^ Muahahaha I'm so evil to leave you like that! No worries, the next chapter is never too far away!


	13. Forever and Always

_Recap:_

_All of a sudden, the guy pushed himself on her. He placed his lips on top of hers roughly, kissing her full mouth. Miley struggled to get him off but he was way to strong._

"_Ya see?" A voice said, pointing to her._

"_Miley wha-" Miley finally pushed the guy away, looking towards the person who called her name. At that moment, everything was wrong. Wrong again._

"_Joe!"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Joe! I-"

"Miley what was that?!" Joe hissed furiously, stomping his way towards Miley.

"Dude! If that's your girlfriend I would appreciate it if you keep her off me!" Justin cried, raising his hands in defense. "Besides, I have a girlfriend!"

"Whore." Mikayla coughed, smirking at Justin.

"Joe I swear! He came onto me! I didn't do it!" Miley cried desperately, on the verge of tears, clinging onto Joe. "Please, you have to believe me!"

Joe pushed her off harshly.

"And why should I!?" He spat coldly. "I can't believe you would just go around making out with random guys!"

"Then don't believe it! Believe ME!" Tears were pouring down those bright blue orbs by now. "Joe!"

Joe glared at her for a second, then at Justin.

"You are?!" The angry rock star snarled.

"Justin Go-Gordon, yea, Justin Gordon." Justin said unsurely. Joe glared chainsaws, yup, not just daggers, chainsaws. (That was…weird.)

Joe opened his mouth to speak but Mitchie beat him to it.

"Hey Justin what's that red mark on your neck?" said the sidekick. Mikayla and Justin exchanged a knuckle touch secretly.

"MILEY!" Joe screamed, causing everyone in the restaurant to stare at him. Mikayla, Mitchie, and Justin smirked.

"Look I know what you're thinking but I SWEAR I didn't! Joe please I swear!!!" Miley begged, shaking violently, her eyes red and puffy, her heart shattered.

"No! Your word means NOTHING! Just like the way I mean NOTHING to you!" Joe barked, his words sliced through her heart like hot knife on butter.

"JOE YOU MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME!!!" She yelled, falling on her knees, crying her eyes out.

"I REALLY THOUGHT YOU WE'RE DIFFERENT! BUT YOU'RE JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME, NOT ROCK STAR JOE GRAY, ME!" He cried out, hurting as much as the miserable girl before him. "I guess I was wrong."

"NO! YOU WEREN'T WRONG! I DO LOVE YOU!" Miley bawled and completely collapsed on the ground. "I ALWAYS HAVE!"

Joe shot her a look that she couldn't describe. Hurt. Pain. Shock. Distrust. Love. And most of all: Regret.

He regretted ever meeting her. He regretted ever befriending her. He regretted ever getting to know her. Above all, he regretted ever loving her.

All the times they laughed, all the times they cried, all the memories they had, all disappeared as Joe walked away. His retreating back made Miley lose all hope. She felt so helpless, so hopeless, so…empty.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Joe where are you going?" Kevin asked worriedly as Joe stomped passed them and out the restaurant. "Joe, come back!"

"What's wrong?" Nick asked. Kevin shrugged and ran after his brother, with Nick following close behind.

"Where's Miley?" Lilly muttered to herself. Suddenly, her BlackBerry vibrated and she answered.

"Hello?"

"**Hey Lils, how's tour with Miley?"**

"It's great mom. What's up?"

"**Listen honey, grandpa got into a car accident and he's in the hospital."**

"Oh gosh is he okay?" Lilly cried worriedly.

"**We don't know sweetie. That's why I need you to come home right now. Your dad and I just called Mr. Stewart and we're almost there."**

"B-But mom! I can't just leave Miley!"

"**Honey I'm sorry. But you're gonna have to come. Family first." **Lilly knew her mom was right. Even if she wasn't, she was still her mom.

"Fine."

"**Thanks Lils. I'm sure pappy will be happy to know that you'll be there for him."**

"Yea mom, see ya."Lilly hung up and walked over towards the bathroom. On her way there, she spotted her best friend, so broken and lost, on the ground, sobbing endlessly. Her eyes turned to their enemies, who were laughing along with some guy she doesn't know. She immediately rushed over. "Miles?"

"L-L-Lilly!" Miley choked out between sobs.

"Miley what's wrong?" Lilly's eyes pained. She didn't want to leave her best friend when something bad just happened because that's what Miley needs right now. A friend.

"I di-didn't do it! It wasn't m-my fault!" Miley's voice cracked, repeating the same thing over and over. Lilly could do nothing but hold her tight.

"I know, I know it wasn't your fault. Come on, let's go somewhere else." Lilly supported her friend up.

"Why don't you just leave the slut. It'll save you more trouble." Mitchie laughed.

"But dang, she's a good kisser!" Justin commented, earning a look from Lilly. Then realization hit her. Lilly sat Miley down and a random table and walked over to Justin.

"Bastard" was the only word she said before kicking his…down there. Justin groaned in pain as Lilly walked away with Miley in her arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Joe! What the hell just happened?!" Kevin said as Joe collapsed on the tour bus couch, looking extremely pissed. He was usually the happy, goofy, brother. But one wrong move and all hell breaks lose.

"Joe!" The curly haired Gray pressed.

"SHE WAS MAKING OUT WITH SOME GUY!!!" Joe hollered, grabbing a vase on the table and smashing it on the floor. "AND I THOUGHT SHE REALLY CARED ABOUT ME!!!"

"SHE WHAT!?" The brothers yelled at the same time.

"But wait, maybe she has a reason." Kevin added trying to be logical. Nick was too afraid to say anything. He had never seen his brother like this.

"WHAT REASON?! I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES!" Joe picked up whatever on the table, which happened to be the remote, and threw it across the room, narrowly missing Lilly and Miley, who were just coming up the bus.

"Watch it fool!" Lilly said half heartedly. Joe's glare immediately silenced her. His glare intensified as soon as he set eyes on the teary eyed brunette. Miley found the courage to meet him in the eyes. She had never seen his eyes as cold as that.

"Joe I-" She instantly stopped when a picture frame come flying her way, narrowly missing her head.

"Come on Miles." Lilly said, leading Miley to her room. It took everything she had to not stab Joe in the face when she walked passed him.

"Slut." Joe muttered loud enough for Miley to hear. She said nothing and kept her head down. Her best friend, however, has had enough.

"LOOK, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS-"

"SHE IS MY PROBLEM!" Joe matched Lilly's tone and scowled at Miley.

"LISTEN YOU JERK! WHY DON'T YOU GO FIND OUT WHAT REALLY HAPPENED BEFORE YOU START BLAMING MY BEST FRIEND!" Lilly screeched, slamming the door in Joe's face.

"I KNOW WHAT REALLY HAPPENED!!!" Joe yelled on the other side of the door, banging his fist into it.

"Hey let's not knock it down!" Nick said, pushing Joe back on the couch.

--------------------------------------

"Job well done Justin!" Mitchie said, kissing her new beau. Justin returned the display of affection gladly. "Camille was a total genius!"

"I was great wasn't I?" He boasted.

"Justin Gomez, you are so gross." Mikayla said, disgusted. "Mitch I can't believe you're dating my cousin."

"It's not my fault you have one hot and evil cousin." Mitchie grinned, kissing Justin again.

"Thanks babe, you're not too bad yourself." Mitchie giggled.

"Ew! I paid you to destroy Miley, not date my BFF!"

"Aw common! As long as that Joe guy and little wimpy little posse doesn't find out, we should have no problem." Justin smirked evilly. "And keep in touch with that Camille girl, she is one clever fox."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miles, you'll be okay…"Lilly comforted like a BFF should. Miley nodded. She had no more tears left to cry.

"Thanks Lilly. I don't know what I'd do without you." Miley smiled weakly. Guilt built inside Lilly's chest until she couldn't hold it any longer.

"Listen Miley I'm so so so so so sorry but my pappy got into an accident and my mom is picking me up now! Please please forgive me I can't be there for you!" Lilly begged all in one breath.

"Lils, calm down." Miley faked a smile. Lilly saw right through it.

"Miley listen, you can call me anytime if you ever need someone to talk to. Just know I'll always be there for you. Forever and always."

"Thanks Lilly, and I forgive you." Miley and Lilly held each other in silence for a while until Lilly's BlackBerry vibrated again.

"Mom? Ok…but-…fine…ok…I'll be right there." Miley's eyes showed sadness and Lilly hugged her BFF tighter.

"You gotta go?" Miley whispered hoarsely. Lilly nodded with pained eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Go Lilly, your grandpa needs you." Lilly nodded.

"See you soon Miles. I love you."

"Love you too." They shared one last hug before Lilly looked back one last time, and left.

"Forever and Always." Miley repeated her friend's word before taking out her Chocolate, and changing its ringtone. "You said 'Forever and Always' too, Joe."

That night, Miley Stewart cried herself to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His eyes opened, revealing his dull chocolate orbs. It was late afternoon already and they didn't have a concert tonight, thank goodness. Joe sat in Nick's bed all day, trying to get over the events yesterday. Nick bunked with Kevin so his brother can have his own space. Little did he know, the girl next door is going through the exact same things. She locked herself in all day, refusing to see anyone, not even Robbie Ray. Joe's heart ached and his head throbbed.

There are too many cars on the street. The noise, the red, the green, makes him want to scream. 5 o'clock now it's bumper on bumper on bumper-

_BEEP!!!_

-horns honking, nobody's looking but everybody's talking, just another day, on this highway. Man Miley really knew what she was talking about.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Since yesterday, Nick and Kevin sided with his brother, leaving Miley all alone. Not a friend on the bus to help her get through the day, no one there for her.

She, like Joe, was lying on her bed all day, no eating or drinking, just a lot of thinking and heart breaking.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going out." Joe said. It's been a week since the big fight and Joe would do the same thing after every show, unknown to Miley. His family and friends were all getting worried.

For Miley, after the show meant sharp metal, bathroom, and pain. Yes, her actions were all clueless to Joe and everyone else for that matter.

The two weren't the same people anymore. They fought fate and they lost.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hit me again." Joe slurred, his eyes drooping. The waitress poured some more alcohol into his glass. Joe forced the sickening substance down his throat in one gulp, burning it in process. He felt intoxicated. And it felt good. All the stress was gone as he slammed down his glass for more.

"Don't you think you've had enough? Are you even in the required age limit?" The middle aged waitress said, seeing the drunken teenage boy.

"Shut up woman, I'm 19 for freaking Pete's sake. You're a waitress, not a cop." Joe spat sourly.

"Whatever." The woman muttered, walking away. The alcohol is really starting to take effect as Joe stumbled across a mass of people with a horrible headache.

Sitting on the sidewalk outside the bar, Joe dialed a familiar number.

"Kev, can you come get me? Thanks."

Kevin arrived shortly, a pained look on his face, followed by Nick. The oldest wrapped his arm around his brother, carrying him back on the bus without his parents knowing. They promised. Girls come girls go, brothers stay tight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we go." Miley murmured as she pressed the cold metal to her wrist, blood oozing out seconds later. She winced and sighed at the pain. The 7th scar. All 7 days since then.

5 minutes later, it stopped bleeding and Miley collapsed on her bed, staring out the window. It was pouring out.

"It rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong, it rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone. I was there when you said 'forever and always.' I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all. And you flashback to when he said forever and always." It was a daily routine now. "You didn't mean it baby. You said forever and always."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know! This is so sad! I had a hard time writing it but yea…I don't think about what to write until I sit in front of my comp. and started typing! Word just flow out and I didn't know it would be so sad! Nonetheless R&R! Love you!**


	14. Your Guardian Angel

_Recap:_

"_You didn't mean it baby. You said forever and always."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Birds chirped outside as the dreadful sun smiled brightly once again. Miley was, like she had been all week, lying in her bed, feeling weak and helpless. When she heard a knock on the door, she buried her face under her pillow.

"Mile, it's me!" Robbie Ray called. The bus stopped and everyone went for breakfast. "Open up!"

Miley wasn't intending on moving.

"C'mon darlin', you can't avoid me forever." Miley groaned. Her dad was right. And she hated it when he was right. Getting up clumsily, she ran a hand through her hair to look somewhat presentable, and opened the door partly.

"What daddy?" Miley moaned. It breaks a father's heart to see his smiley daughter like this.

"How are you?" Robbie Ray asked quietly. Miley shot him a look, as if saying 'What do you think?' The former country star immediately changed the subject. "Listen baby doll, Frankie is comin' today and he loves you, so at least act like everything is fine okay? I talked to him on the phone and all he said was 'Miley this, Miley that.'"

For the first time in a while, Miley cracked a smile. She loved the youngest Gray, he had always been so good to her. For a 10 yr old boy, Frankie is quite mature, probably taking after Nick a little. But he also has Kevin's sensibleness and Joe's comedic timing. Of course, his eyes resembled his dad's while his hair looked like his mom's.

"Okay daddy. For Frankie." Miley finally said. Robbie Ray smiled.

"For Frankie, bud, for Frankie." Robbie Ray left after hugging his daughter and Miley pulled out her cell. She needed a friend right now.

Speed dial, number 2, Lilly.

Miley let the phone ring a few times before she heard a click on the other end.

**"Hey Miles!" Lilly said brightly.**

"Hey Lilly!"

"**You holding up okay?" She suddenly sound concerned.**

"Fine. Frank is coming over today."

"**Aww I love that little guy! He's the cutest thing!"**

"I know." Miley sighed. "I just don't know if I'm ready to face him." She hadn't told her best friend that she had been cutting herself lately.

"**Listen Miley, Frankie is not a normal 10 yr old. I've met him and if I didn't know he was that small, I'd think he was 17 or 18." Lilly laughed. "I mean only sometimes personality wise."**

"You're right. Think he'll understand if I snap at him constantly?" Miley asked warily.

"**I think he will. Try not to though."**

"Yea. Thanks Lils, you always make me feel better."

"**I'm sure you'd do the same for me." Lilly smiled. "Now brush that messed up head and get dressed!"**

"You know me too well." Miley laughed and say goodbye to her best and truest friend.

Unwilling pushing herself up, Miley stood in front of the dresser, pulling out her cutest top and her best jeans. After putting them on, she slowing brushed her hair, untangling all the knots along the way. Miley then grabbed a hair band and put them up in a messy ponytail that she can pull off so well. Looking in the mirror one last time, Miley added a little bit of make-up to hide her puffy eyes and walked out the door for the first time in a week excluding the shows.

Putting on a smile, Miley grabbed a cup of coffee from the fridge and took a sip, just as Joe walked on the bus. To Miley surprise, he didn't walk up and slap her! Oh my gosh! (That was sarcasm)

"Frankie's here." Joe whispered meekly, his eyes dull and lifeless. Not too different from the past 7 days.

"Joe…" Miley murmured and took a few steps closer to Joe. "Believe what you what, but I really didn't do it. Think about it."

"And why wouldn't you?" Joe spoke to her for the first time. Or more like hissed. "Why should I believe you? Guys with girlfriends don't go around kissing other girls."

"I don't have a motive. Besides, if you talk to Oliver, he'll tell you something like 'men are like hunters, what happens in the jungle, stays in the jungle.'" Miley always thought Oliver was a dorky friend but never knew his words could be so helpful at a moment like this.

"Whatever." Joe shook his head before walking back to the boys' room, leaving Miley all alone, once again. Sighing deeply, Miley flopped herself from the couch, drifting into a slight slumber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miley wake up." A voice said, shaking her gently. "Miles, come on!"

"Kevin?" Miley sat up groggily, rubbing her eyes. "You you're talking to me now?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I was a little biased when it comes to brothers and girls." Kevin explained with an apologetic look. Miley almost didn't believe him. "I never hated you or anything. It just sucked to see my brother going around drinking like crazy." Kevin explained. Miley simply stared.

"I can't believe you'd lie like that!" She suddenly burst out. "Making up stories so it looks like I'm the bad guy!"

"Miles! I'm not blaming you!" Kevin cried softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "And I'm not lying either! You, of all people, should know what it feels like to tell the truth and have no one believe you!" Miley suddenly went limp.

"You're right…you're right." Miley whispered and looked at the brother like figure in the eyes. "Do you believe me when I say I didn't do it?"

Kevin hesitated for a moment, but when he saw the look in Miley's eyes, he couldn't help but nod. "I believe you."

"Thanks. But I can't believe Joe would drink. He's more the Red Bull type of guy." Ah, the power of denial.

"He's Joe," was all Kevin had to say for Miley to understand.

"If you believed me, then believe me when I tell you I've suffered just as much as he did." Miley said before standing up, pulling her top to make it look smoother when Frankie comes.

"MILEY!!!" Speaking of devil. The littlest Gray jumped on the pop star in nothing but delight. "I MISSED YOU!!!"

"AWW I MISSED YOU TOO FRANKSTER!!!" Miley cried just as excitedly as she swung the little guy around, pulling him into a warm hug. "You look taller since the last time I saw you, handsome!"

"Why thank you beautiful lady!" Frankie grinned. He definitely got Joe's smoothness with the ladies. Suddenly Frankie frowned, causing Miley to frown.

"What's wrong Frank the Tank?" Miley asked, kneeling down to his level. Frankie stared for a moment.

"Is something wrong Frankie?" Kevin asked as Joe and Nick joined them. Frankie shook his head.

"Miley are you on a diet? You look really skinny." Frankie commented and the three older boys looked at Miley for an answer.

"Gee Frankie, girls love to hear that!" Miley waved it off sarcastically.

"But Miley you look too skinny! It's like you didn't eat in a week!" Miley's eyes widened for a second. This boy's crazy!

"Miles have you been taking care of yourself?" Nick asked, scanning Miley up and down. "You haven't eaten with us for some time now."

"I'm fine, Frankie's just over thinking it." Miley said, returning to her spot on the couch. Frankie came back with a plate of leftover pizza from this morning. (What? Can't a person eat pizza for breakfast?)

"Eat." Frankie commanded, taking a seat next to her.

"I'm not hungry. You eat. You love pizza." Frankie shook his head.

"Eat." He repeated but Miley made no move. Joe nudged her a little, causing Miley to lightly glare at him.

"For Frankie." Kevin whispered quietly. Miley sighed. She can't say no when someone said 'for Frankie.' Picking up a slice, Miley slowly chewed on it. The feeling of warm food down her throat was pleasurable, considering the fact she basically ate nothing for the past week. Slowly, a bite after another, Miley savored every single piece of the pastry. Food had never tasted better before. Frankie nodded approvingly.

"Good Miley." Frankie giggled, patting her on the head. The brunette laughed and the child and hugged him appreciatively. He had only been on the bus for a few minutes and he already noticed the oddities with her.

"How did you know Miley wasn't eating?" Joe suddenly asked his little brother. Frankie shrugged.

"I dunno. When I hugged her she felt all boney. And she also looked sad." Joe was surprised.

"I do not!" Miley interjected.

"Well, you were smiling but your eyes looked so sad!" Frankie said, almost pouting. "It's like your boyfriend broke up with you but sadder!" Joe was surprised but he wasn't expecting this, and neither was Miley. Frankie had been right about everything so far, it was scary.

"Psh! She didn't have a boyfriend." Joe said but regretted it the second it came out. Nick and Kevin shot him a look.

"Enough." Miley whispered, on the verge of tears.

"Miley-" Joe began but Miley push passed him and escaped back into her room once more.

"Miley! Joe, why did you do that?!" The littlest brother sprinted passed the middle bro and knocked on Miley door. "Miley can I come in?"

A few seconds later, the door opened, allowing the child in, and closed again. Guilt suddenly washed through Joe's chest as he and his brothers stood helplessly outside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miley I'm sorry." Frankie said, sitting down on his 'sister's' bed.

"It's okay Frankster." Miley whispered, hugging the little one tight. He returned it gladly.

"Miley is Joey mean to you?" Frank asked out of the blue. Miley looked startled.

"What do you mean?"

"He is mean to you isn't he? That's why you're sad." Frankie explained.

"No! Of course not!" She didn't want him to worry.

"Then why were you crying?" _'Is this kid a detective or a psychic?' _Miley thought.

"I wasn't crying."

"Your eyes are red."

"I didn't sleep."

"You only have makeup around your eyes. Like you're hiding something!" _'Psychic.' _Miley concluded.

"Maybe I only want makeup around my eyes. To make them 'pop' you know?" Miley explained, having a hard time getting out of this one. She was unconsciously pulling on her sleeves. Frankie glanced at her hands for a second and back to her eyes.

"Then what's this?" He asked, grabbing Miley's wrist and pulling down her sleeve. Miley winced painfully, her eyes shimmering with fresh tears.

"How did you know?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Joe did you really have to go that far?" Kevin scolded. Nick just sighed frustratingly.

"I didn't mean to!"

"Well sometimes people do things they don't mean!" Kevin added.

"I couldn't control myself! It just happened!" Joe defended.

"Kinda like the way Miley just kissed the guy huh?" Nick mumbled loud enough for his brothers to hear.

"Don't use that against me Nick!" Joe said sourly. "I had to do it! I didn't have a choice!"

"Kinda like you 'had' to drink to get rid of the stress?" Joe scowled.

"Listen Kevin-"

"Look! Like Miley said, enough! Why don't you go see comfort here instead of arguing with Kevin!" Nick spoke, earning an odd look from his brothers.

"Fine." Joe sighed and knocked on the door. Frankie appeared in the doorway a few seconds later.

"Hey Joey."

"Sup Frank the Tank. How's Miley?" He asked, somehow genuinely concerned.

"Don't go in." Frankie said, still blocking the doorway, as if guarding any harm that might come lurking in. Miley's little guardian angel.

"C'mon Frankster, lemme in!" Joe said, ruffling his little brother's hair.

"Nu-uh!" Frankie shook his head, standing firm.

"Franklin, I'm serious." Joe's eyes narrowed.

"NO!" Joe was about to push the little pest away when Miley stepped in and held Frankie in her arms.

"What do you want?" Miley spat coldly. Joe's eyes immediately softened.

"I want to say sorry for what I said earlier." He whispered. "I didn't mean to."

"That's it?" Miley raised a brow. Joe nodded, finding an interest in the floor. "Now leave."

Without another word, Joe turned 180 and walked away.

"Frankie, don't argue with your brother. What happened is between Joe and me." Miley said, setting him down.

"But Miley! He made you do that!" Frankie exclaimed, pointing at her wrist. Miley sighed.

"Listen, girls come girls go, you brothers need to stick together." Miley whispered, rubbing her scars. "Just don't tell Joe."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Joe did his usual and got drunk…again. But this time, he was more out of it than usual, causing him to walk into the wrong room. As soon as he opened the door, Miley immediately jumped. But surprise turned to concern as Joe walked wobbly and fell.

"Joe! Joe what did you do?" She rushed to him and set him down on her bed. "God you stink. You were drinking?"

"Mmmm…"

"Wait here, let me get you some water." Miley came back with 2 full liters.

After forcefully shoving it down Joe's throat, he was sober. Sober enough anyways.

"Miley?" He asked, trying to get rid of the taste of the sickening substance.

"Yes Joe."

"Why are you doing this?" He said, staring down.

"Just because I hate you for the moment doesn't mean I've turned heartless."

"For the moment?" He laughed dryly.

"You have no idea." Joe, probably still slightly drunk, who knows, suddenly has to urge to kiss the girl. His hand involuntarily shot out to grab her wrist, but was returned with a pained whimper.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked, concerned.

"N-Nothing." Joe's eyes narrowed. Just like his brother, he tugged on her sleeves.

Suddenly his eyes widened as a tear escaped his eyes.

"Miles…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? Whatcha think? Lol I love Frankie! R&R!!! Also!!! **VOTE** whether Joe and Miley should get together soon or more conflicts?

a. KISS THE GIRL ALREADY!

b. NO! LET THEM SUFFER!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**VOTE NOW!!!**


	15. Can't Have You

**Ok, so I thought there were more evil people out there but when I tallied up the votes, they were pretty equal. What to do what to do? Well, read to find out! I did mix it up a little and do a little bit of both a and b. I hope you like it!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Recap:_

"_N-Nothing." Joe's eyes narrowed. Just like his brother, he tugged on her sleeves._

_Suddenly his eyes widened as a tear escaped his eyes._

"_Miles…"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miles…" At that moment, Joe's heart broke. HE was the reason why. HE caused it. It was HIS fault. "I-I'm so sorry!"

"NO!" Miley recoiled from his touch, hugging herself tight. "DON'T ACT LIKE YOU CARE NOW!"

Ouch, you can see the pain in Joe's eyes when she said that. He flinched at her sudden outburst.

"I do care! Miley I never stopped!" He begged, unsuccessfully reaching for her hand. "Please…you don't understand…"

"Oh I do! This is out of pity, you never cared! If you did I wouldn't be in this position now would I?!" Miley cried, her voice hard and cold. "YOU don't understand! You don't even know what you put me through! This past week was hell for me!"

Suddenly Joe snapped as well.

"You think you're the only victim in this!? You don't know what I've been through either!" He shot back, his hoarse voice rising. "You have no idea how many times I went out and ended up in my bed not knowing what happened in the previous night! AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT!?"

"ARE YOU ACCUSING ME!?" Miley's had enough. "YOU SAID YOU'D BE THERE FOREVER AND ALWAYS BUT THAT'S ALL BULL!"

"DO YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE IN ALL THE SWEET TALK I SAID!?" Miley suddenly stopped dead in her track.

'_He never meant it. Nothing he said mean anything to him…all that stuff about love and hope and all the junk was a lie!'_

"You know what, just leave me alone." She muttered, tears now flowing freely.

"Sure! Just run away from everything like you always do! Daddy's little crybaby!" She was going to let him go but she couldn't take in anymore.

"YOU ARE THE ONE THAT'S BEEN RUNNING AWAY! YOU DRINK TO MAKE YOU FORGET ABOUT EVERYTHING! DON'T TURN THIS ON ME!" She exploded. "YOU ARE JUST ANOTHER PATHETIC, SELFISH JERK!"

"SO YOU'RE SAYING IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Joe shouted right in her face.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M SAYING!"

"What's going on?!" Nick and Kevin came in just before things could get any worse. They were followed by the youngest brother, who ran in front in Miley protectively.

"Joey! Stop making Miley cry!" Frankie yelled at his older brother. "Why do you keep making her sad?!"

"Franklin, stay out of this!" Joe barked with little patience.

"Hey! Don't yell at him!" Nick said, grabbing Joe's shoulder.

"Don't touch me Nick!" Joe spat, shaking his brother off.

"ENOUGH!!! Nick, Frankie, out." cried the eldest. The two youngest ones retreated obediently, leaving himself, Joe, and Miley. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Miley hung her head down wordlessly as silent tears flowed constantly. Joe just glared from the girl to his brother. Kevin sighed.

"Joseph, go to bed, let her rest." With a 'tch,' Joe slammed the door shut. Kevin held Miley in his arms. "What happened?" He asked softly.

Miley just shook her head. Kevin's embrace tightened protectively as he nodded in understanding.

"Get some rest." Was the last thing Miley heard before darkness took over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tour continued for a few days in fierce tension until Miley's best guy friend, Jake Ryan, joined the tour for a few days for an upcoming interview.

Joe didn't like Jake. He never did. Why? No one knows, not even himself. He just didn't like Jake.

"Morning Sunshine!" Miley woke up to a bright and spirit-lifting voice.

"Hey Jakey." She mumbled as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Eh…6-ish…" The blond said, checking his watch.

"Hey! Why did you wake me up so early!?" Miley complained.

"Cuz! I wanna show you something! Come on!" Jake laughed brightly, unintentionally making Miley smile. She loved the way that his laugh was so contagious, always bringing out the up side of the day. Quickly getting up, Jake led the way out of her room.

"Why are we…Wow…" Miley was speechless when she saw the red orange morning horizon as the sun rises. "I never noticed this 'cause I wake up so late."

"I thought you'd like it." Jake said with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Jake, I love it!" Miley smiled for the first time since she and Joe were at each other's throats. Jake pulled her into a warm embrace. Miley gladly returned it, resting her head on his shoulder. "You are the best guy friend ever."

"I know!" He said proudly.

Little did they know, Joe heard people talking and got up to see what was happening. After grabbing a glass of water, he went to the living room.

"You are the best girl friend ever." Jake replied. Joe, who just walked in, stood in shock.

'_Girlfriend?' _He thought with a strange twist in his heart. _'Since when!?'_

The glass in his hand dropped.

Miley and Jake jumped at the loud noise.

"Joe! Are you okay?" Jake said worriedly, rushing over to pick up the broken glass with him. Which Joe thought was completely an act. Miley stood silently behind Jake, making sure no eye contact with Joe was made. "All done!"

As Jake went to discard the broken shards, Miley smiled at his kindness towards others. Then she noticed Joe, staring at her weirdly.

"What?" She said emotionlessly, causing Joe to flinch. He looked away with a distant look in his eyes.

"Nothing."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night after the show, the gang stayed at a hotel nearby the venue instead of the tour bus since they have to make and appearance on national television in a few days.

The parents were doing their own things while the kids gathered for a late night dinner.

"I'm uh- a little tired…" Joe said, excusing himself.

"Uh yea…me too…I think I'm gonna go to bed early." Mikayla said, going the same way Joe disappeared to. Once out of sight, she flipped open her phone and dialed a number she knew all too well. "Cam? Yea. The fox is in the cage, go now. Bye!"

Smiling slyly, Mitchie appeared behind her best friend, followed by a guy dressed in all black.

"Justin, you know what to do?" Mitchie asked.

"Course baby," he said, pecking his girlfriend, causing Mikayla to scrunch up her nose.

"Just go already!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly midnight when Miley and everyone else decided to get some rest. Miley was passing Joe's room when she noticed his doorknob turning. As if on instinct, she ran and hid herself behind the wall. Who she saw walking out the door stunned her.

Camille and Justin exited Joe's room, laughing hysterically? Something's not right, even an idiot knows that.

After Camille and Justin were out of seeing range, Miley crept up to the door, slightly cracking it open. Her heart dropped when she saw the sight before her. Joe was curled up in the tiny corner of his room, sobbing and shivering like an abused puppy. His hair was out of place and his body was covered in scars.

'_What have they done to him?'_ Miley thought in horror, pushing the door all the way open. Speedily and soundlessly, she made her way over to the broken boy.

"Don't hit me anymore…" Joe choked out between sobs, hugging himself tighter. Miley's heart shattered when she heard those very words.

"I won't." She whispered gently. Joe's head snapped up as soon as he heard her voice. Her sweet, angelic voice.

"M-Miley?" His whispered in disbelief, his voice quivering.

"Yea…it's me…" Miley tenderly stroke his bangs, fixing his dark locks. Joe stared her straight in the eyes, expecting to find anger or hatred. But there were none. Instead, he saw sympathy, compassion, care, and most of all, love. Even with all those emotions present, he couldn't help but notice a little bit of hurt and disappointment.

"W-Why are you h-here?" He asked, his voice quiet and afraid. "What about J-Jake?"

"What are you talking about?" Confusion filled her tone.

"C-Camille said Jake was y-your boyfriend…I also heard you on the b-bus." Miley pondered for a minute and almost started laughing.

"Jake's not my boyfriend! He's my best guy friend! He told me I was his best girl-friend. Friend that's a girl!" Miley could've sworn Joe's eyes lit up for a sec. when she said that. "So…why was Camille in here? With Justin?"

Joe's face fell as he recalled the painful memory.

-----------

_**Flashback**_

_Joe was laying on his bed, thinking about non other than…Miss Miley Stewart. Whenever he tried to think about something happy instead of Miley, the happy memories would always lead back to her. Sudden, the door opened and Camille and Justin stepped in._

"_What are you doing here?!" He snarled._

"_Thought I'd visit an old friend Joey." Camille chuckled as Justin went in front of him and punched him in the stomach._

"_What the hell?!" Joe groaned and fell to the ground._

"_Sorry dude, but I was paid good money." Justin laughed and continued to torture him. Punching, kicking, throwing things at him, anything to hurt Joe. While Justin torments Joe physically, Camille was causing psychological damage._

"_Did you know that Miley was dating Jake Ryan?" Joe's eyes flashed for a sec. "Well, thought you needed to know that. She hates you now 'cause you're such a jerk. You didn't believe her when she told you that she kissed Justin." Justin laughed._

"_Yea, I was paid for that too!" If Joe could respond, he would've, but Justin was beating him up endlessly. The pain was too much for him to handle._

"_Haha, can you believe that Miley Stewart, the girl you loved, dumped you for some other guy? You must've been really pathetic." Camille smirked at the pained expression on Joe's face._

_The same thing went on for God knows how long before Justin tired out eventually. The duo then left Joe crying in the corner._

_**Flashback Ends**_

-------------------

Miley's eyes watered during the story and sat next to Joe.

"I'm so sorry Miles…I was a jerk." Joe admitted, not looking at Miley. "I don't deserve you." Miley couldn't take it anymore.

She pulled him into the best hug she had ever given. She wanted to make him feel protected, safe, like no harm could ever get to him. Joe practically melted in her warm embrace. Her arms were strong, they were his castle, securing him, and her heart was his sky, wiping away the tears he cried. Miley just sat there, holding Joe, letting him cry to his heart's content. The emotions he had been hiding for so long were all out at that moment: anger, hurt, confusion, love, relief, happiness…everything.

"Joe, get some sleep." Miley said soothingly, rocking him back and forth. Joe shook his head. "Why not?"

"I was being such a fool  
And I didn't deserve you

I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I don't know if I'll get up  
And I don't wanna cause a scene  
But I'm dyin' without your love  
I'm beggin' to hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you" Joe finished singing as Miley rested her head on his shoulder.

"That was beautiful…" Joe sighed.

"I guess it's my way of saying…sorry." He looked her in the eyes. "I don't deserve you."

"Shut up." Miley crashed her lips onto his soundly, giving him everything she has. Joe was in shock at first but quickly returned it. Wrapping his arms around her, Joe deepened the kiss. Miley shivered against him and pulled him even closer, leaving no space between them.

"Miles…" Joe breathed between kisses and sucked on her bottom lip, begging for more. Miley licked his lip while opening her mouth for him. Joe's tongue explored every nooks and crannies of her mouth, causing Miley to smile against him. Her tongue brushed against his, sending shivers down her spine. When he bit her bottom lip affectionately, Miley moaned with pleasure, deepening the kiss. The sensational feeling was too hard to bear.

Finally they broke apart from their breathtaking kiss, gasping for air. Miley laughed and held him close, causing Joe to look at her weird but returned the hug without hesitation.

"I forgive you Joe…" The middle bro grinned from ear to ear.

"Thank you." He whispered, burying his face in her velvety long hair. "I couldn't ask for anything more." Miley giggled, but turned serious.

"Promise me. Promise me that the next time I tell you something, you will believe me." She looked up at him with her big, watery brown eyes. Can you resist that? "Please."

Joe pretended to think for a while. "I don't know…"

'_Now that's the Joe I know.'_ Miley smiled and smacked him playfully.

"I promise." Joe said, Miley nodded before engulfing in another loving hug.

"Go to bed." Miley semi-commanded. Joe smiled and jumped on the bed, grabbing Miley along with him. She laughed at the boy, crazy, crazy boy. After Joe covered himself, Miley was gonna turn around and leave but a hand held her in her place.

"Stay with me tonight…" He looked up with hopeful eyes. "Please?"

"Okay." Miley giggled and allowed Joe to pull her under the warm comforter. She snuggled against him. Joe looked lovingly into her eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Miley asked, her eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

"You're beautiful." Miley blushed and buried her face in Joe's shirt. He chuckled lightly when he heard gentle, even breathing, indicating Miley's asleep. "G'night Smiley." He said before letting the much needed sleep wash over him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WEEEEELL? LIKE IT!? I DO! I'm so happy w/ this chappie! I hope you like it too! Screw that, I hope you love it as much as I do! REVIEW!!!


	16. Lovebug

"Hello beautiful." –talking

"_Hello beautiful"- singing_

**DON'T FORGET to VOTE at the bottom!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Recap:_

_Joe looked lovingly into her eyes._

"_Why are you looking at me like that?" Miley asked, her eyes twinkling in the moonlight._

"_You're beautiful." Miley blushed and buried her face in Joe's shirt. He chuckled lightly when he heard gentle, even breathing, indicating Miley's asleep. "G'night Smiley." He said before letting the much needed sleep wash over him._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmmmm…" Joe was woken up by the content sound of Miley stirring in her sleep. Today was a fresh new start for him. A beautiful beginning. He watched the girl of his dreams snuggling up soundly next to him. Involuntarily, his lips curved into a smile. He gently reached over to brush the bangs out of her face, like she had done numerous times before with him.

Joe stared at Miley for a few minutes before someone knocked on the door. He sat up quietly, trying not to wake Miley up. As soon as he sat up, soreness shot through his body. Yesterday's beating was pretty harsh. Joe winced, causing Miley to wake.

"Joey?" She mumbled, sitting up as well.

"Hello my Smiley Miley!" Joe said as brightly as he could with the pain. Miley shot him a look.

"Are you okay?" She gently wrapped her arms around him.

"Yea I'm totally fine." Again with the look. "Ok maybe I'm a little sore from yesterday."

"Aww Joe…I won't let them hurt you again, I promise." Miley said sympathetically, tightening the hug.

"Thanks Miles." He grinned and placed a feather light kiss on her forehead. The person at the door knocked again. Joe jumped to answer it.

As soon as he opened the door, Joe immediately regretted it. He tried to shut it fast but the person on the other side was faster.

"What do you want?" Joe spat as Camille and Justin stepped in. The pit of his stomach turned. If they're gonna beat him up again, this time it wasn't just him, it was Miley too.

Camille laughed, sending shivers up his spine.

"Get out." Miley let out a low growl, standing in front of Joe in a flash. "Now."

"What if I don't?" Camille replied cockily. "I can't believe you got yourself a little useless tramp, Joey pie." Justin raised his eyebrows amusingly.

Joe opened his mouth to say something but Miley beat him to it.

"JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! I DON'T WANNA HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"

"What are you gonna do?" Justin laughed.

"This." Miley went straight up to him and kicked him right between his legs…HARD. 5 years of difficult dancing really trained her feet well! Justin groaned in pain as he fell to the ground, cursing under his breath. Camille gasped.

"YOU LITTLE SLUT!"

"WHORE!"

"BIT-" Before she can finish her sentence, a hand went across her petty little face.

Silence.

"JOE HOW DARE YOU?!" Camille shrieked, trying to claw Joe's eyes out. He dodged repeatedly until Miley decided to trip her and get it over with. Camille's head fell against a guitar case and she fainted.

Whipping out her cell, Miley dialed the number she thought she'd never use.

"Get your stupid little butt over to Joe's room and drag your pathetic little friends out!" Miley spat through the phone. Minutes later, Mikayla and Mitchie came and literally dragged their friends out.

"Woah Miles, remind me to never get you mad." Joe chuckled nervously when Mi-cockroach and her posse left. Miley laughed.

"Chill, I wouldn't do that to you. I only did it because of what he did to you yesterday." She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

"It was worth it." Joe whispered, returning the gesture gladly.

"What are you talking about?" Miley asked, utterly confused. Joe buried his face in her hair.

"Everything was worth getting you back." He smiled against her. Miley's eyes softened. "I love you, and I know I was late at realizing it but…no one can replace you…no matter what."

Joe pulled away and swiftly captured her lips with his. Nothing can feel more magical. Sparks flew every time, but only when he's with her. Miley immediately deepened the kiss, pushing his head closer.

Once they pulled away, Miley smiled, staring at Joe oddly.

"What?" He laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You always tell me you love me, but I never say it back. Yet you never said anything about it." Miley breathed. "Why?"

Joe pondered for a second before staring deeply into her gorgeous azure orbs.

"Because I love you. It doesn't matter if you don't say it back, I just want you to know that I love you." He whispered sincerely. Miley was taken back, speechless, over the edge just breathless. Suddenly she started giggling, causing Joe to send her a confused look.

"Wouldn't it feel better if I say it back?" She played with him, nibbling his bottom lip. Joe's breathing was so uneven at the tease that he wasn't able to reply before he pushed her away.

"Of course. But you don't have to say what you don't mean." He smiled sadly, looking away.

"Joe, Joe, Joe." Miley giggled, gently pushing his face to face her. "Believe me when I tell you this…"

"Yea?" He asked with hopeful eyes.

"I love you too." Joe was frozen in time for a few minutes before coming to his senses. He had a big, and I mean GINORMOUS BIG smile plastered on his face.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANYOU!!!" Joe screamed continuously while jumping up and down, punching his fists in the air. Miley laughed and shook her head.

'_Joe and his Joe-ness.'_

"Joe! Calm down!" Miley shouted over his voice.

"Neva!!!" He yelled like a little kid while running up the bed, jumping down, and running all over the room, knocking down almost everything.

An evil smirk suddenly formed on Miley's lips. When Joe almost got to the bed, she sprinted for him like a cougar pouncing on its prey. Right on target, Miley tackled him on the bed, making him face her, so she was on top him.

"I love you," was all Joe heard before being caught up in a deep, passionate kiss.

"I love you too." Joe said, staring into her eyes, panting heavily. Today was the best day ever, and nothing was gonna bring him down. "Miles, since you told me you love me, can I tell you something?"

"Shoot." She said, getting off him. Joe sat up, facing her.

"I wanna get back, to the old days, when the phone would ring, and I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back, and get yelled at, fight for nothing, like we used to.  
Oh kiss me, like you mean it, like you miss me, 'cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back, get back, With you." He said. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"EEEEEEEEEEPPPP!!!" Miley let out a high pitched scream before tackling him again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was what happened." Joe smiled at his brothers before wrapping and arm around his beloved girlfriend.

"No." Kevin said.

"Freggin." Nick added.

"WAY!!!" Frankie screamed, hugging his 2nd oldest brother and Miley.

"That Justin guy was so gay!" Kevin said.

"Yea, straight as a rainbow!" Miley replied.

"Rainbows aren't straight." Joe said, causing everyone to burst out laughing. Joe and Frankie however, were like deers in a headlight. "What? I don't get it!"

"Nevermind it Joe." Nick laughed.

"Joey, you make me proud." Frankie finally said.

Miley burst out laughing. "You act so not your age Frankie Tank." She said, ruffling his hair.

Joe hugged his little brother, "I am a brother to be proud of." He said cockily, causing Miley to slap him on the arm.

"Congrats!" Kevin said, hugging his brother and sister. "Now that you are together, we won't have that much drama anymore."

"No we won't brotha!" Joe smiled, doing a Gray style handshake with his brother.

"So uh…I hope you guys will be happy…"Nick said, looking at Miley.

"Look Nick, Joe told me what went down between you and him some time ago. You're a great guy…but I-I guess I've moved on…but maybe someday…you'll find just the right girl. And you are going to treat her right." Miley said, engulfing Nick in a big bear hug. "I'm sorry. But don't blame Joe. You brothers have to stay tight."

"You're right Miles." Nick smiled a genuine one for the first time in a while. Miley laughed.

"I mean really tight. Like Joe's pants. And that is saying something." Nick laughed with her.

"Hey! My pants are not that tight!" Joe interjected, acting insulted.

"Trust me Joe, they are." Kevin patted his brother's shoulder before they all joined Jake and the others to hang.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning everyone! Welcome to 'WAKE UP IT'S WENDY!' This morning, we are having some of the biggest stars in Hollywood. Please welcome Teen Pop Sensation Miley Stewart, the Gray brothers, and former Zombie Slayer Jake Ryan!" Wendy said as the audience roared to welcome their favorite celebrities.

"Hey!" They all hugged Wendy and sat down on the couch. The talked about random stuff and Wendy eventually got to the juicy details on their love life and music.

"So, are any of you dating?" Miley and Joe exchanged a glance while others replied with 'no' or 'I'm single.'

"Well Wendy, I do have someone I really like and I uh…wrote a song about that person." Joe confessed, earning confused looks from everyone, even his brothers. Wendy's face lit up.

"Oh? Does that special person know you wrote this?"

"She is about to find out!" Joe grinned cheekily, causing Miley to giggle.

"Rrrreally? What's that song? Tell us, tell us, tell us." She encouraged the crowd to chant with her.

"Okay okay," Joe put his hands up. "This song is called Lovebug." He said as someone handed him a guitar. "I'll sing a part of it."

Miley stared at him intensely as Joe flashed her a secret smile. He started to pluck the strings.

"_Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless  
Baby can't you see?_

_I can't get your smile out of my mind (I can't get you out of my mind)  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try (You don't even, don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find_

_  
Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

_Oh, ohhh_

_Love bug again"_

The crown went wild, there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Especially a certain brunette's.

-----------------------------------------------Later that night------------------------------------------

Everyone went back to their respective room to rest and Jake left after the interview.

Joe gently shut the door.

"Joe?"

"Yes Smiley?" Joe grinned, knowing what was coming.

"Sing Lovebug for me again?" Miley smiled, enveloping the happy boy in a warm hug.

"Oh you like it don't you?" He replied proudly, turning off the light so the only source glow were the delicate ones of the moonlight's.

"Yes I do." Miley said sweetly, capturing his lips with her soft ones.

"Why don't you stay over tonight and I'll sing it for you?" Joe suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You are really good at getting what you want huh?" Miley laughed. "I guess I have no choice."

"You guessed correctly." Joe smiled and lead her over to the bed. He tucked Miley in and collapsed next to her, wrapping his arms around her protectively. Miley smiled at the boy she loved so much and literally melted in his arms.

"_Called her for the first time yesterday…"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

There you go! Another chapter! Not too much drama this time! Just Moe cuteness, hope you like it!!! Remember to review! You guys are awesome!!!

So Christmas is coming soon, should I make a Christmas chapter or just continue? **VOTE!!!**

1. JOY TO THE MOE!!!

2. Just get on with the story!


	17. SOS

It's been a week since Miley and Joe got together again. Both were laughing once again and having the time of their lives with the people they love and love them. Nothing can feel better than being surrounded by the people you love most while living out your dream. They were currently staying at another hotel because of another interview and they have a few gigs around the same place. What's even better? December! It means Christmas, which means snow.

"AH! JOE! STOP IT!" Miley giggled uncontrollably while swiftly dodging the cold white balls flying her way. She bent down to scoop up the fluffy matter and squeezed them into a big ball. With perfect aim, it connected straight with the dark haired boy, who's now sitting on the snow.

"HEY! NO FAIR!" Joe whined, shaking snow out of his perfect hair. Miley laughed.

"It's not my fault you have suckish aim!" Joe stuck out his tongue at her. "Keep your mouth closed! I just might throw another one at you!"

"Oh yea?" Joe stood up, grabbing a handful of snowballs and chucked them at Miley, who was desperately ducking.

"OW!" Miley laughed when she got hit. Joe jumped in victory.

"Yea baby! I got my sight set on you, and I'm ready to aim!" He sang/shouted loudly while skipping in circles around Miley.

"That's not fair!" She cried. "I wasn't ready!" Oh no, here comes the pouty face. Awww…

"Aww I'm sorry Smiley! Come on! No pouting!" Joe cooed, sitting next to her and held her tight. Miley could hear his unsteady heartbeat pounding his chest. They may be uneven, but they were music to her ears. Smirking slyly in his chest, Miley grabbed a handful of snow and flung it on Joe's head, causing him to pull away, gasping.

"I can't believe you!" He squeaked. "Yea you better run!"

"You can't catch me!" Miley snickered and ran away, Joe hot on her heels.

"Wanna bet?" He laughed, picking up his pace. Miley wasn't slowing down either, the snow covered park was next to frozen lake and she just kept running around it, hoping the curves would slow Joe down.

"JUST ADMIT IT! I'M BETTER THAN YOU!" Miley shouted, her sweet laughter carried by the wind and rang in Joe's ears.

"NEVER!" Being the one never to give up, Joe sprinted as fast as his long legs could carry him. _'Yes!'_ He thought as soon as he caught up with Miley. The cold definitely had an affect on the teen pop star as her speed decreased. "Got you now!"

"EEEEEEEP!!!!" Miley ducked as Joe jumped for her. Poor, clumsy boy flew right into the lake, breaking the layer of thin ice. Miley stopped dead in her track, her eyes wide. "JOE!"

No answer.

"JOE! COME ON! WHERE ARE YOU!" Still no answer. "Come on Joey! Don't scare me like that! It's not funny!" Miley's heart raced as she leaned over the lake, tears brimming around her bright blue eyes.

"Ah!" Joe's head emerged, gasping for air, struggling to get out of the freezing water.

"Joe! Here!" Miley shot out her hand which he gratefully grabbed. With all her strength, Miley pulled him out of the cold water and both collapsed on the snow. "Are you okay?"

Joe nodded, shivering violently. "C-C-Cold…" He choked out.

"Joe…" Miley immediately took off her big furry coat and covered the freezing boy before wrapping her arms around him tightly, giving him as much warmth as possible.

Joe literally melted in her arms, absorbing her warmth as his shivering ceased a little.

"Joey are you okay?" Miley cried worriedly when Joe's body trembled against hers.

"Y-Yea…just…c-c-cold…" He quivered, pulling Miley as close as possible.

"Come on baby, let's get you back to the hotel." She whispered, her hot breath tickled his icy cheek, making Joe shiver even more. Miley, not taking her arms off him, lead him back to her hotel room a few blocks away. Joe was suddenly glad that snow wasn't pouring down like he had hoped.

-----------------

"Go take a hot shower Joe." Miley instructed when they reached the 'oh so cozy' hotel. "Like really really hot, you're freezing!" Joe nodded.

A few minutes later, he came out comfortably dressed with water dripping down his hair.

"Miiiiileeey!" He whined cutely. "Where did you hide the blow-dryer?" Miley saw him and quickly sat him down on the bed, turning on the heater and wrapping a blanket around him.

"Are you still cold?" Joe shook his head.

"Come on Miles, where did you put the blow-dryer? I wanna have perfect hair when we go out tonight!" Miley laughed at him childishness.

"Just sit tight, keep warm, and I'll go get it." Miley came back with the thingy in one hand and a brush in another. No not a toothbrush you doof! A hair brush!

"Gimme!" Joe said as he reached for the machine ensured one's hair perfectness. Miley pulled away.

"No! I wanna do it!" She pouted.

"But you don't know how to make my hair fantasilicious!" The dark eyed boy whined. Miley scoffed.

"Yes I do!"

"But-" Miley cut him off by gently sucking on his lips, leaving him to stare into space dreamily when she pulled away. "Okay." The brunette smiled and started to dry Joe's hair before he gets a cold.

"Done! Perfect!" Miley exclaimed and Joe's wet locks transformed into velvety, luscious ones.

"Aww thanks Miles!" He pecked her sweetly and cuddled up against her after pulling away. Miley reached over and pulled out 2 hot chocolate from the microwave and handed one to her boyfriend. Joe took a big sip and allowed the warm liquid to sink into his stomach. Ah, so much better than that disgusting alcohol he had been forcing down his throat just weeks before. He felt all warm and tingly inside. Was it the chocolate or the beautiful girl next to him? The world may never know.

"So what do you wanna do for the rest of the evening?" Miley asked, laying down on the bed.

"Stay here with the most beautiful girl alive." Joe grinned, laying down also, pulling to cover over both of them. Miley snuggled against him as he gently stroked her hair.

"Shut up Joe." She mumbled against his shirt, taking in his sweet sugary scent. Why do you think they both got so high on sugar? "I can't believe you jumped into that stupid lake and almost killed yourself."

"Hey if you hadn't dodged-"

"We'd both be drowning and freezing our butts off out there?"

"Haha you're right." Joe grinned sheepishly. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Of course not, you're Joe Gray." Joe nodded proudly then stopped.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Miley giggled and closed her eyes. Life can't get any better right now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miles, wake up…hey babe, come on…wakey wakey." Miley stirred as the soothing whispering in her ears.

"Five more minutes daddy…" She heard a soft laugh before the person shook her again.

"Come on Smiles, it's Joe, wake up now…" He whispered again. Still no avail. "I'll get the ice bucket bud." He imitated Robbie Ray. Miley shot up and glared when she saw Joe grinning apologetically.

"That was a real nice way to wake up, thanks dude!" She spat sarcastically. Joe hugged her tightly.

"Aww sorry Shmiley, but what was I supposed to do?" He cooed. "You wouldn't wake up."

"Did you try-" She leaned in. "this?" Miley captured his lips in hers and Joe gladly returned the favor.

"I will from now on." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Now get up, your dad called us for dinner and I said we'd meet them at 6. It is now…" He glanced at the mini clock on his wrist. "6:05, 46 seconds and going."

Miley groaned.

"I thought it's just you and me!"

"No worries love. It will be." Joe said, his gorgeous brown eyes sparkling as bright as the stars.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you two late?" Robbie Ray asked, staring Joe down.

"Well sir…you see…" Joe laughed nervously.

"Daddy I was sleeping and Joe had to wake me up, not so graciously I may add." Miley said. Joe was relieved and…not…at the same time.

"So how did you wake her up Joseph?" Paul asked, eyeing his son suspiciously. Joe mumbled something. "What?"

"I said I'd get the ice bucket." Joe whispered innocently. Robbie Ray grinned.

"Up top son, good job!" He laughed and gave Joe a high five. Miley just stared, dumbfounded.

"How's that good? Something else might've been nice!" Miley blurted and blushed when she realized that sounded…awkward.

"See Miles, that's why I'd rather have Joe dump a water bucket on you than doing 'something else.'" Robbie Ray quoted 'something else' with his fingers. Joe blushed and looked away too. Miley grabbed his hand.

"Yea yea daddy, we'll just go…somewhere." Miley said.

"Somewhere that's not…here." Joe added. Paul shook his head and the two dads exchanged a smile as they watched their son/daughter walk away, hand in hand.

"Aww they are so cute together!" Denise gushed. "I love all my sons equally but Joe and Miley and so much cuter than Nick and Miley!"

"Well Deni, Nick just wasn't the right one." Paul added.

"When your boy broke her heart, Joe took her in and kept her smiling. I'm proud of that boy." Robbie Ray said and the Grays grinned.

"So are we."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's not funny! I like this shirt!" Miley whined, looking at her pasta sauce stained T-shirt.

"This is my favorite pair of skinny jeans!" Joe shot back. They looked at each other and both started laughing hysterically, making people around them stare. Yes guys, Miley and Joe 'accidentally' spilled food over each other.

"I-I think we should just eat…" Miley blushed when people's stare intensified. Joe laughed but started cramming his mouth with food. For a perfect gentleman, Joe was…ehh…But he loved that he can be who he really is around Miley and don't have to pretend to be something he's not. When he goes crazy, Miley would be right there next to beside him. ( remember that from HSM 1? ^_^)

"OH MY GOSH IT'S JOE GRAY!!!" Some obsessed fan girls ran up to him, totally ignoring Miley's presence. "We LOVE you!"

"Yea, sure, of course." Miley muttered under her breath, feeling left out. Joe shot her an apologetic look.

"Girls, I'm kinda in a middle of…" He gestured a hand at Miley, who faked a smile and waved. The girls stared in disgust before turning back to Joe.

"You are like so hot!"

"Are you dating her?"

"I love you!"

"Why would you date that kind of sl-" Joe stood up angrily.

"You finish that sentence and you're outta here." Joe spat. Miley silently thanked him. She loved the way he would always stand up for her, be there for her, even if it meant losing some fans.

"Joe! Let's go on a date!" Obnoxious fan girl screamed. "I'm like your number one fan! I love you to death! You're like the hottest guy ever! We can like, go to my room, and we can like-"

"Security!" Joe yelled and a big man took the annoying girls away as people turned back to their plates, not wanting to be next. "Finally." He huffed. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright, thanks for sticking up for me." Miley smiled, brightening Joe's world. The way her smile would reach her eyes, her bright orbs would sparkle, she doesn't have 10 pounds of makeup on her face, the list could go on…

"What are…" Joe stopped, searching for the right word. He couldn't say friends he knew that much. "I for?"

"What are I for?" Miley giggled. Joe glared playfully.

"You know what I mean woman!" He stuck out his tongue, making her laugh even more. All of a sudden, some little girls around 7-ish walked up to the couple.

"A-Are you Hannah Montana?" One asked shyly.

"I am! But I am Miley right now. What's your name sweetie?" She cooed. Joe smiled at the way she treated her fans. At times he wished for fans like that, so innocent and pure, no bad words or insults.

"I'm Mary-Alice!" The little girl giggled with a wide, star struck grin. "Can we have your autograph?" She and some girls held out signing boards and pen.

"Of course!" Miley signed each and every one of them while making small conversations that meant so much to the kids. Miley glanced over and saw Joe with a wishful look on his face. She smiled. "Girls, meet my bestest friend ever, say hi to Joe from Connect Three."

The girls went over to Joe and in the matter of minutes, one was on Joe's lap, another one was on his shoulder, and they were in a laughing fit. Miley giggled as one tried to get on Joe but wouldn't fit, so she picked up the little girl and sat her on her lap.

A woman walked up to them. "I'm so sorry to ruin your dinner Miley, my kids love you so much! They are at their happiest when they watch your show." The kids walked over to their mom. Miley grinned.

"Thanks, that means a lot. But I couldn't have done it without my bestest friend here," She looked at Joe, "He was always there when I needed him most." Joe looked away, as if…ashamed.

"Stop Miley." He said, waving her off.

"You are that boy from the band, Joseph was it?" The woman said, shaking his hand. "The girls seemed to have grown fond of you, I'm taking them to see you and Miley at tomorrow's concert!" Joe smiled.

"Thanks." He said and the woman left with her kids. He turned to Miley with a serious face. A seriously dejected face.

"What's wrong Joey?" Miley asked worriedly, reaching out to stroke his cheek. "You don't look too good." Joe sighed.

"From now on…I will ALWAYS be there when you need me…I promise." He looked her in the eyes. Miley's azure ones softened in realization.

"I know you will…" She smiled, letting him kiss her passionately. Joe pulled away, leaving Miley abstracted. "Now I wanna see that cute smile of yours."

Joe grinned and pecked her cheek, both blushing madly. The effect never wore off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm tired…" Miley yawned, resting her head on Joe's shoulder. They were currently in Kevin's room.

"Go to bed." Nick said, twirling a pencil.

"Nick's right." Kevin agreed, trying out new cords on his guitar. "It's late." Joe sighed.

"But I don't wanna leave Joe…" She whined weakly.

"Guys can we just do this later?" Joe asked, dropping his pen and paper. "I can't leave Miles." Nick shook his head.

"Sorry man, the label wants it tomorrow." The youngest said. Kevin nodded regretfully.

"Miles you're gonna have to go alone." Said the eldest. The middle bro sighed in frustration.

"I'm sorry Miles…" Joe looked at his girlfriend apologetically. "I'll be there soon, you go first." Miley sighed.

"Fine…but come as soon as you're done." Miley said getting up.

"I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else." Joe pulled her back down and kissed her soundly. Miley managed a smile before hugging him and she left.

"This really can't wait?" Joe groaned and threw the papers on the ground. The papers contained all of their songs and its lyrics.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley dragged herself down the hall, humming to the tune of her favorite song, Lovebug. All of a sudden, a hand covered her mouth and she was pushed into a room.

"What the-" Miley was about to protest when she was pushed down onto a soft mattress. "What are you mmmmm!" Miley mouth was taped shut and the person revealed himself.

'_Justin!'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is endless!" Joe screamed, pulling on his hair. "Songs come naturally, you can't just 'bloop' out a song!"

"'Bloop' out a song?" Nick raised a brow.

"You know what I meant!" Joe spat, laying on his older brother's bed.

"Come on Joe, you've written tons, this can't be that hard!" Kevin comforted. "Write what you are feeling!"

"Oh so I can just do like:

Stupid label you know you suck?

I would love to cuss you out,

Tell me to write a song, what the f (word that rhymes with suck)

Cuz that's what I am all about." Joe cried. "How's that?"

"Perfect if you wanna get fired." Kevin laughed secretly agreeing.

"You can't do that," Nick joined his brother. "Look at what they made us called the band!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you are probably wondering why, am I right baby?" Justin laughed and Miley growled in disgust. Too bad her mouth was taped shut. "You kicked me 'there' and it's revenge time." Miley eyes widened in realization. She knew where this is going, and she didn't like it.

"So…let's get started." Justin smiled sickeningly as he got on top of Miley. He ripped off the tape and forced his mouth on hers.

"S-STOP!" Miley managed to cry. She tried to push him away but an older, more muscular underwear model wasn't exactly easy to push away. Justin smacked her harshly before pressing his lips on hers again.

"You like?" Justin purred as he took off his shirt, still on top of Miley. He licked her bare neck, biting on it. Miley groaned in pain and disgust as tears fall down her cheeks. "GO AWAY!!" She screamed on top of her lungs, earning another blow in the face.

"If you don't want me to do that, maybe we should move on to something more…interesting…" Justin's eyes flashed for a second and fear crawled its way to Miley face.

"No….No…NOOO!!! JUSTIN DON'T!" Miley cried as he ripped off her jacket, leaving her in a buttoned up shirt. Justin rubbed her chest and Miley grabbed his wrist. "Stop it!" She sobbed, knowing what was gonna happen. Justin slapped her hand away and continued his action. Miley was bewildered, she didn't know what to do. She shivered when Justin's other hand went down her leg and passed her pocket. Then it suddenly clicked.

Miley reached for her pocket secretly and send a text to a familiar number. She only had a few seconds if she didn't want to get discovered. So she pressed 3 keys.

_To Joe:_

_5…0…5_

_M._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Joe, dude you okay? You don't look good bro." Nick said, putting a hand on Joe's shoulder.

"I don't feel good. Something…something feels weird." Joe said. "Like…bad weird."

"Joe, are you okay?" Kevin asked, genuinely concerned. When Joe feels something bad…it's serious. The last time he did, Miley almost blew up had he been a minute late.

'_Ohhh this is an SOS don't wanna second guess…' _Joe pulled out his cell and flipped it open. _'Miley?'_ He thought, opening her message.

_To Joe:_

_5…0…5_

_M._

"What's 505?" Kevin asked.

"You can't ask that! It could be their secret code for 'I love you' for all we know!" Nick exclaimed. "So what does it mean?" Kevin boinked Nick's head.

"I don't know." Joe's eyes narrowed, concentrating hard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Joe…hurry up!'_ Miley thought as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Justin started to unbutton Miley shirt. _'Please Joe…hurry…'_

"Miley…I want you…" Justin breathed when his hands trail down to her jean zippers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe grabbed a random paper on the floor and scribbled the numbers. 5,0,5…

"Well? Did you figure out the secret code?" Nick asked, glancing at his brother.

"Quit bothering him Nick." Kevin said.

"Five zero five…" Joe muttered. "Dang it." He unconsciously glanced at the song title on the paper and back to his messy numbers. Joe's eyes widened as his pencil fall to the ground.

He bolted out the door.

"JOE WAIT!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lol what did you think? If you hadn't figure out what 505 is, get a clue! I've been giving numerous clues somewhere in the story. REVIEW!!!


	18. White Horse

_Recap:_

_Joe grabbed a random paper on the floor and scribbled the numbers. 5,0,5…_

"_Well? Did you figure out the secret code?" Nick asked, glancing at his brother._

"_Quit bothering him Nick." Kevin said._

"_Five zero five…" Joe muttered. "Dang it." He unconsciously glanced at the song title on the paper and back to his messy numbers. Joe's eyes widened as his pencil fall to the ground._

_He bolted out the door._

"_JOE WAIT!!!"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Miley…you're sixteen…mmm…you know you want me…" Justin breathed huskily. Salty tears rolled down Miley's blue orbs as fresh ones formed. All the while, she was wishing that somehow, some miracle, some prince charming, would come to her rescue. A prince on his grand white stallion, a savoir, Joe.

"J-Justin get OFF ME!" Miley's screamed was muffled by Justin's rough lips against her own once again. As he forcefully make out with her, his hand went all over her body, tugging off the fabrics on her, leaving Miley in her undergarments. Because he was kissing her so roughly, Miley was having trouble breathing. Not being able to take anymore crap from him, the pop princess gathered all her strength and bit him—HARD.

"OOMMFT!!! YOU B****!" Justin smacked her abusively, wiping the red substance from his mouth. Miley groaned in pain as she shivered violently. Justin decided this has gone too far. Grabbing his black tie, he tied Miley's wrists to the bedpost. He was strong and fast, Miley didn't stand a chance. "Let's get on with this…see how your little wimp of a boyfriend takes it all, hmmm? He'll dump you with your own little disgrace of a baby and my cousin and girlfriend will replace you while 'Teen Pop Sensation Hannah Montana' falls to the ground."

Miley's cries intensified. The thought of her getting raped and Joe leaving her was too much for a girl to handle. Joe would never abandon her, never.

Justin seemed to read her mind. "Trust me, 'Joey' ain't coming to save his little princess. He ditched you once, and he can do it again." Justin taunted, beginning to move his hands southwards.

'_Joey…PLEASE!'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell is it?!" Joe cursed as he ran through several hallways. "500, 501, 502, 503, 504…dang it where is 505?!" He screeched.

"Ummm…sir…are you looking for room 505?" Asked a lady that seemed to work there.

"WHERE IS IT!?" He practically spat in her face.

"U-Up stairs…" The lady stuttered as Joe took of running, pressing the elevator like he's about to break it.

"Come on you slow piece of crap!" Joe cursed once more and gave up. He bolted up the stairs, panting heavily. Adrenaline was pumping in his blood. He finally reached the next story and ran faster than he ever did in his life. Faster than if Godzilla was chasing him. He made a couple of turns and tripped a few times. He would be back on his feet within a split second. Joe knew he had to be there in time no matter what. This was one mission he'll kill himself for if he failed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Joe will be here…Joe will be here…' _Miley repeated in her head over and over again, trying to convince herself that it'll happen.

"Say goodbye Miles, goodbye to the wonderful thing you call your virginity." Justin moaned sickeningly. He reached up to Miley tied up hands and wrapped his fingers around the silver metal on her finger. "Say goodbye to this too." He pulled it out viciously and flung it across the room, landing in the doorway. Justin's hands went downwards and touched her underwear.

"JOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miley made a final scream before losing all hope.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"JOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Joe's stomach twisted sickly as he stopped in front of it. Room 505. Her SOS.

Joe immediately kicked the door open and stopped when he saw her purity ring on the floor. His eyes connected to two pairs before him. The sight was eating him alive—Justin sitting on top of a vulnerable Miley, her gorgeous eyes filled with tears, her hands tied up helplessly. He was going to rape her.

"**DON'T TOUCH HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** His voice boomed throughout the room. His eyes filled with nothing but hatred towards Justin. His hands that were used to stroke her cheek gently transformed into claws. His mouth that kissed her ever so sweetly turned into the bloodthirsty fangs of an animal. Joe bolted towards the boy and leaped on him like a lioness protecting her cubs. Joe Gray, the guy without a mean bone in his body, had an intention to kill…to kill _him_. His aura itself frightened Justin.

Joe jumped on him, immediately pushing him off Miley…HIS Miley. Both boys rolled on the ground as Joe punched Justin's face mercilessly. Justin was strong and fast, but Joe had been working out also. He was ready to kill him if he had to, despite the consequences. He'd go to jail and die happily knowing Miley was safe.

All the while, Miley used her legs to kick up a blanket, trying to cover herself as best as possible. She looked like an abused, lost puppy that was kicked around growing up. Miley's heart beat faster than ever before, her breathing was unsteady, to sum it up, she was a mess, inside and out.

"ARG!" Justin grunted, receiving another blow from Joe. A furious Joe. His knuckles were soaked in blood but he didn't care. No one would believe Joe Gray was so brutal had they been there.

"Bastard!" Justin yelled, punching Joe in the guts, causing him to choke.

'J-JOE!" Miley screamed through her tears. Hearing her voice seemed to snap him out of it. Joe reopened his eyes only to have determination seeping through hatred. Swiftly snatching a pair of scissors, Joe was about to stab him in the heart when a hand grabbed his.

"Joe, stop!" Joe's raging brown eyes shot up to meet a pair similar to his own.

"K-Kevin…" Hatred vanished for a second but returned as soon as it disappeared. "Why are you stopping me!?"

"Joe I've never seen you like this." Nick finally whispered from behind his brother. All this time he had been in shock. "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm so disappointed in you, you know that?" Kevin pressed a little too harshly, causing Joe to wince. Those were the last words he wanted to hear coming out of his own kin brothers' mouths.

"I-I'm sorry…" Joe gasped and made his way towards Miley, who was curled up into a ball, quivering and sobbing with her hands above her head. "Mi…" Using the 'was going to be' murder weapon, Joe cut the tie, releasing Miley once and for all. "M-Miles I'm so s-sorry…" Joe quickly hugged her and went out the door, gently closing it. Sliding down against the wall, Joe finally realized what he did or…didn't do. He almost let Miley down. Another second and he'd lose her forever.

----

Inside, Nick and Kevin rushed towards their sister, leaving Justin unconscious on the floor.

"Miley, Mile are you okay?" Nick asked, causing Miley to snap.

"DO I LOOK OKAY!?" Nick flinched and tried to hug her but Miley pushed him off before they even made contact. Nick shot his brother a look.

"Miles, don't cry…we're here." Kevin tried to hug her also but was pushed away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" Both boys jumped and backed off obediently. Kevin contacted everyone and the cops while Nick went outside for his brother.

----

"Joe…" Nick was shocked to find Joe, the loud and funny one, curled up against the wall, looking so hopeless and lost, crying. "Joe come on…" Nick rested a hand on Joe's shoulder, shaking him.

"Leave me alone," came a mumble. Nick narrowed his eyes.

"No Joe. Miley needs you, only you. Not me, not Kevin, not anyone, you. Whether you like it or not, you are going in there to help her."

"I was a monster Nick, I could've killed him! How could I ever face Miley?" Guilt washed over Nick. "How do I know I wouldn't hurt her when I get mad the next time?"

"Because you're Joe. The guy that makes everyone laugh. The glue that keeps the family together when we fought. The person that will do anything to protect a person he loves." Nick's smile widened when Joe's eyes looked up to meet his. "The prince that saves his princess." Joe flashed a shy smile and nodded.

"Thanks." He whispered gratefully before rushing back to Miley. She was in the same position. "Miley, baby it's me." He whispered gently, pulling her into his warm, loving, comforting embrace. His eyes glistening as tears threatened to fall. Miley's head shot up at his voice, his touch…his warmth. She stared for a few seconds before coming to her senses.

"Joe…" Miley whimpered. "JOE!!!" She clung on to him as tight as possible, for protection, for love, for her life.

"Shhh…Shh…I'm here now…my Miley, I'm right here." He murmured gently, his hot breath tickling her ears, sending good shivers down her spine. Joe's eyes never wandered anywhere else except her face. He covered up Miley with his jacket and drew circles on her back. He rested his head on hers, letting her sob in his chest. "Shh…don't cry…"

"J-Joe?" Miley managed to choke out.

"Hmm?" He said gently, tightening his grasp.

"I-I don't w-wanna be h-here." She hiccupped, snuggling in deeper. Joe's eyes softened.

"Yea, let's get outta here." He pressed one arm on her back and the other under the back of her knees. Joe picked her up bridal style and carried her back to his room. Before he walked out the door, he didn't forget to 'accidentally' kick Justin in the stomach, earning a playful glare and a scoff from Kevin.

"I'll leave everything to you bro." Joe nodded towards his brothers and left without another word.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Mi, you're safe here." Joe murmured softly, setting Miley on his bed. Miley cried for another hour before her tears went dry. "Get some sleep baby."

"J-Joe?" Miley whimpered, as if afraid.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked, not liking the look in her eyes.

"I-I feel…dirty…" His eyes widened.

"Y-You didn't…d-did you?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

"No! You came just in time!" Miley exclaimed. "Thank God." Joe sighed a big breath of relief. He didn't even know he had been holding a breath for so long.

"I'll be right back." Joe kissed Miley on the forehead and went to the bathroom, returning minutes later. "Come on." He quickly picked Miley up and set her in a bath tub full of hot water and bubbles. Since Miley was already in her undergarments, she didn't have to undress. Joe flashed her his million dollar smile before standing up to walk away, only to have a soft hand pulling him back down.

"Wha-" Joe was cut off by Miley sucking on his lips greedily, taking in the sugar-coated taste. He returned the loving gesture immediately. At that moment, they knew. They knew that they can't be away from each other, they were meant to be. Only the other can give them the security, the tingling feeling, and most of all, the love.

Joe tangled his hands in her luscious brown locks, deepening to kiss. Miley had somehow managed to get Joe in the tub with her. (A/N: DON'T THINK WRONG!!! NOTHING HAPPENED!!! NOT LIKE THAT ANYWAYS!!! Close your mouths! You're drooling on the keyboard!)

Minutes later, both childish teens were undressed and blowing bubbles at each other, their eyes remained locked and never wandered elsewhere.

"Ahhhh!" Miley giggled, splashing water at Joe, causing his hair to go wet. He gasped. (Hair-obsessed much?)

"You are gonna get it Miley Ray!" Joe laughed, splashing back. Miley giggled endlessly. One minute they were washing each other's hair, the next they were trashing the bathroom! O.O

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe and Miley finally got out of the bathroom, both flushed bright red. Miley yawned.

"Get on the bed, princess." Joe chuckled, kicking her butt like she did to him during concerts. It's their own little friendly gesture.

"Yes my prince." Miley shot back as she skipped towards the soft, big mattress. Joe crawled next to her within seconds. The looked deeply into the other's eyes for a while before Joe spoke up, the boy had never liked silences.

"So…"

"Thank you. For being there, that is." Miley smiled, tenderly stroking her boyfriend's flushed cheek. Joe couldn't help but leaned against her warm hand.

"Like I promised." He grinned and fell into silence again.

"So…do you still need to write that song?" Miley asked.

"Oh shoot!" Joe shot up. "Label wants it tomorrow!" He looked at the clock. "Or today!"

"Joe, relax." Miley gently pushed him down. "Get some sleep. Everything will be fine."

"How do you know."

"I just do." Joe grinned before closing his eyes gently when Miley started singing softly.

"Cuz I am your princess,

This is a fairytale,

I'm gonna be the one you sweep off her feet,

And lead her up the stairwell…"

YOU LIKE? Sorry I couldn't update sooner but it's Christmas and I'm bu-say! Also I changed Taylor's song a little. I mean it fits so well but exactly the opposite! Love you all, Merry Christmas, and REVIEW!!!


	19. Everytime We Touch

Joe woke up the next day to Miley's steady breathing. A smile immediately took over his face as he watched her sleeping so soundly, without a worry in the world. Miley stirred a little and nuzzled up against him cozily, letting his warmth soaked through her cold body. Outside the window, light fluffy snows were sprinkling from all over the sky. Joe instinctively wrapped his arms around her when Miley shivered slightly, only grinning when she let out a content purr against him.

'_Ohh this is an SO-'_ Joe groaned inaudibly and quickly grabbed his phone to prevent the girl in his arms to wake.

"What?!" He whispered harshly.

"**Where are you Joe?" Came a voice he knew oh too well.**

"In my room! What do you want? You're gonna wake Miley!"

"**WHAT?! Why is she in your room? Dude if Robbie Ray found out, your organs would be fed to Elvis!" Nick cried a little too loudly.**

"Shut up Nick! Stop being so loud!" Joe spat, still whispering. "I wasn't gonna leave her alone after what happened yesterday! Didn't you see how scared she was?!" Joe heard some arguing from the other end.

"**Joe, mom and dad want you guys down for breakfast." Said a deeper voice that must've been Kevin's. **Joe sighed.

"So…"

"**What?"**

"Did you tell them? About…you know." Joe asked timidly.

"**Yea about that…they wanna talk after you two come for breakfast."**

"UGH! Couldn't they just leave it alone? How would you feel if you were Miley?!" Joe snapped, hanging up and throwing his phone on the ground, forgetting a sleeping Miley. She stirred and her blue eyes appeared, staring up at Joe in confusion. Joe's eyes widened in realization as he hit himself in the head. "Oh Miles I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay, what's wrong?" She asked sleepily, snuggling against Joe to regain her warmth. Joe wrapped an arm around her waist, using the other to brush loose strands from her face.

"They wanted to talk about…you know…" Miley stared in puzzlement for a second before her memories of the previous night came flooding back. She whimpered and Joe tightened his grip on her, fear evident in her eyes.

"Do I have to?" Miley winced as she shivered not out of the cold, but of fear. Joe nodded regretfully.

"I'm so sorry Mi…I could've prevented it but I-"

"No, Joe, don't." Miley stopped him. "It wasn't your fault. It was Ju-h-his fault." Joe's eyes softened as he leaned in slightly, so that his breaths were tickling her cheeks.

"Like I said…I'll always be there. We'll get through this and I'm gonna be there every step of the way." Miley grinned and pecked him for a few seconds before pulling away.

"I honestly don't know what I'd do without you." He chuckled and recaptured her soft lips with his own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley and Joe walked through the crowds of people before finally catching the sight of the diner where they were supposed to meet. They entered with Joe's arm securing Miley protectively.

"Hey Mile, how are you bud?" Robbie Ray asked gently, going to hug his daughter. Miley whimpered when she and Joe lost contact and flinched visibly when her dad touched her. It didn't go unnoticed as Joe gave her a questioning look.

"I-I'm fine daddy." Miley stuttered and let go of her father, rushing back into the protection of Joe's arms.

"What's wrong Miles?" Joe whispered in her ear.

"Nothing." She whispered back unsurely. "Nothing Joe."

"Morning Miley." Nick and Kevin made an attempt to hug her.

"NO DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" Miley jumped at their touch, causing everyone to stare at her. Joe had his arms around her within a split second.

"Miley what happened?!" Joe yelled worriedly, holding the trembling brunette. She buried her head in his chest, sobbing and shaking her head. He ran his hand up and down her back. "What did you guys do!?"

"Nothing!" Nick held up his hands defensively. "She just freaked on us!"

Joe's gaze turned to his older brother, who did the same thing.

"Mommy, help me!" Joe pleaded with begging eyes. Denise hurried towards Miley, taking her away from Joe. "You're a girl, what's going on? Is she okay? She's never afraid of Nick and Kevin! What happened to her? Why is she crying? Mom!"

Denise was shocked at how scared her son looked and quickly returned Miley to Joe, so she could hug them both.

"Nothing happened baby, Miley is just a little spooked, that's all." Joe, being Joe, wasn't gonna settle for the answer. Denise sighed. "I think Miley is frightened by boys because of what happened, she just needs time to get used to guys."

"What? But she's not afraid of me!" Joe pushed, still not satisfied. "What are you saying?"

"Simply put Joseph, Miley is scared of boys because of that Justin guy. She will be from now on and won't go near a boy unless she completely trusts him. So in another word, she trusts you and is sure you won't put her in any harm." Mrs. Gray explained as everyone stared sadly.

"Is it true Mi?" Joe asked gently and felt Miley nod in his shirt. His eyes softened as he let out a humorless chuckle. "Well I'm actually touched that you trust me so much. Don't worry, I won't let you down."

"I know," came a muffled reply. Finally she looked up, her watery azure ones met his loving chocolate ones. "I love you…"

"Me too." Joe whispered smiling down at her, earning some 'aww's from their family.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a week since the 'incident' and Miley and Joe were closer than ever. The amount of trust and love between the two were incomparable and highly excelled most couples, whether it was puppy love or old married couples. Miley learned to trust Nick and Kevin with the help of Joe. Joe had himself held the responsibility of being with Miley at all times, whether it was on the stage or just in their tour bus, he never let her stray from his sight. Miley happily compromised and made sure Joe was never to far away.

Being the biggest stars of all times, the press came with the territory, so keeping their relationship a secret was impossible, especially when it came down to red carpet events like the AMAs.

As soon as they stepped out of the limo, flashes blinded their sight.

"MILEY OVER HERE!!! GIVE US YOUR PEACE SIGN!"

"NICK HOW DO YOU FEEL HAVING YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND ON TOUR?"

"JOE AND MILEY, ARE YOU DATING?"

"KEVIN, ANY COMMENTS ON YOUR BROTHERS DATING THE SAME GIRL?"

Questions were flaring but the brothers kept Miley between them and continued walking. They walked in the building and sat down on their couch, letting the show begin.

Taylor sang her song 'White Horse' and couldn't keep her eyes off Joe, making Miley incredibly uncomfortable. When Joe looked sad at the song, Miley couldn't help but felt inferior, as if Joe still has feelings for Taylor and she was in the way. Kevin gave Joe a nudge in the ribs, snapping him out of it.

"Do you still like her?" Miley whispered, on the verge of tears.

"No! No of course not! I have you." Joe exclaimed in whispers. Miley raised a brow. "I just felt guilty because Camille was the one that…you know."

"Yea I get it." She whispered, resting her head on Joe's shoulder just when Taylor sang 'I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well' and almost burst into tears.

As soon as Taylor got off stage with tears running down her face, Miley grabbed Joe's hand and followed her backstage.

------------------------------------------

"Tay!" Miley cried, hugging her blond friend. Taylor gaped but allowed herself to hug the younger girl.

"H-Hey Taylor." Joe whispered apologetically.

"Joe…" Taylor said weakly, wiping away a tear. "So are you guys together now?"

"I'm sorry." Joe said, pulling Miley to him.

"Do you hate me Tay?" Miley asked timidly. Taylor shook her head.

"I could never hate you Miles. I hated Camille, no offense to you, Joe." Taylor replied. "If anyone is with Joe, you're the one Miley." Miley smiled.

"Well I hate Camille too, I didn't know what I was thinking. I guess what I meant to say was…sorry. I hope we can still be friends Tay, I missed you." Joe pulled Taylor into a hug, leaving both girls grinning.

"Thanks. I'd like that." Taylor said.

"**Connect Three to the stage please, Connect Three to the stage."** The P.A. system announced. The color on Miley's face drained as fear appeared in her eyes again. Joe panicked. He hadn't thought of anyone that he can count on to take care of Miley while he's on stage. Taylor seemed to be reading his mind.

"Obviously something happened and you don't wanna leave Miley." Taylor said softly. "I got her. You go rock out on stage, cookie cutter pop star." Joe grinned. He pecked Taylor on the cheek and kissed Miley on the lips before rushing to the stage. Before he went on, Joe turned abruptly.

"Oh and that's cookie cutter ROCK star to you!"

-----------------------------------------------

_"Ow! What are you doing?"_

------------------------------------------------

"THANK YOU EVERYBODY!!!" The three brothers shouted to their obsessed fans before heading backstage where Miley and Taylor were supposed to be. Emphasis on '_supposed to be._'

You've guessed right. Taylor and Miley disappeared. Joe's heart dropped. He's let her down, again. Yup, they were gone, as in, no where to be seen. No where…at all.

* * *

**Hey! What did you think? Love it hate it? What did Taylor do to Miley? Where is Miley? What will Joe do? What do you think should happen? Lemme know in your review!!! Oh and did I mention: REVIEW NOW!!! OR MILEY DIES!!! No not really ^_^ but seriously -_- REVIEW!!!**


	20. The Greatest Time of Year

_Recap:_

_Taylor and Miley disappeared. Joe's heart dropped. He's let her down, again. Yup, they were gone, as in, no where to be seen. No where…at all._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe was not just worried, he was pissed, furious. Taylor took her, just when he let his guard down.

'_Why are all my exes such b****?!' _Joe thought before he bolted around the set frantically, searching for the bright eyed brunette.

"MILEY!!!" Joe screamed on the top of his lungs, hoping to hear a reply. Everyone turned to look at him but he didn't care.

"Joe what's wrong?" Nick asked, catching up with his brother.

"Where's Miley?" Kevin yelled from behind.

"That's the problem! I think Taylor took her!"

"HAIR OBSESSED BROTHER SAY WHAT!?" Both brothers shouted. The trio kept running though the set and the hallways. Finally they bumped into a guy working there.

"Woah guys! No running in the halls!" The guy pulled them over. "You should be in the waiting room, what's the rush?"

"T-Taylor…" Joe panted, grabbing the guy by the collars. "Taylor Evans, where is her dressing room?"

"Just down the hall." Without another word, Joe sped off.

"Thanks dude. Sorry 'bout that." Kevin and Nick whispered before taking off after their brother. Their currently very pissed off brother.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Taylor what are you doing?" Miley asked unsurely as her blond 'friend' sat her down on the couch in her dark dressing room, facing the TV. "Whhhat is going on?"

"Oh nothing, I just thought since you're Joe's girlfriend now, I'd like to show you something." Taylor smirked, inserting a tape. Miley shrugged.

"What, is it a video of Joe in his diapers or wearing a 'kiss the cook' apron or something?" Miley giggled excitedly while Taylor rolled her eyes unnoticed and the video started.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LET ME INSIDE!!!" Joe screamed, trying to get passed the three huge security guards outside his ex's room. "NOW!!!"

"Sorry sir, no one is allowed inside, Ms. Evan's orders." One of them said.

"Umm…excuse me, but did you happen to see a brunette girl, blue eyes, about this tall?" Nick said timidly, waving his hand about Miley's height.

"Forget that Nick, is Miley Stewart inside?" Kevin stepped up.

"We are not allowed to say anything," said another guard.

"No duh! Of course Miley is inside! Now let, me, in! NOW!!!" Joe tried to push his way through once more but was forcefully pushed away. Where is Big Rob when you need him?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Joe and Taylor were smiling lovingly at each other in a hotel room. Taylor put her arms around Joe's neck and Joe gladly leaned in for a heated kiss._

Miley gasped at the television, her eyes fixated at the screen as she bit back a sob. Taylor's smirk widened.

"_Gosh Joe…" Taylor moaned and crashed her lips on his again, he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Shortly after, the kiss turned into a full-out make out session and both deliberately fell onto the bed. The video just ended there._

By now, tears were streaming down Miley's cheeks and her breathing became sharp and uneven, her body shaking uncontrollably.

"W-Why Taylor? Why did y-you show me t-this?" The brunette managed to choke out. Taylor ignored her.

"Dear, dear Miley…do you know what happened after that?" The blond asked, wrapping her arm loosely around the younger girl. Miley shook her head. Taylor sighed. "Ok, let me ask you this. You are Joe's girlfriend, so you held hand with him today right?"

"Y-Yea?" Miley looked up at the older female, her eyes wet and watery. Taylor put a hand on her chin, pretending to be thinking.

"So…was there anything…missing?"

"What are you talking about Tay?"

"When you held his hand, was there anything missing?" Taylor asked again. Miley went into a deep thinking mode and suddenly her head snapped up and looked at the blond with shocked eyes.

"HIS RING!!!" Taylor smirked.

"So I think you know what happened after the video ended." Miley gasped and jumped out of her chair.

"YOU'RE LYING! I KNOW YOU ARE! JOE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!!!" Miley screamed, pointing an accusing finger. Her sight was clouded by hot tears.

"Stop Miley, I'm your friend. You know you're in denial. Guys are jerks, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt your feelings and I-"

"You just did Tay, you just did…" Miley whispered. Taylor wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"Miley, dear, I had to. I just couldn't live it down without telling you."

"No…" Miley choked, running towards the door. She harshly pushed it open, only to find the last person she wanted to see.

"MILEY! Oh thank God you're okay!" Joe ran over and pulled her in his arms. Miley immediately pushed him away. "Miles what's wrong?"

"I hate you." Miley glared at him and took off towards the stage without another word.

Joe stood there, dumbfounded. He watched her retreating back as a tear escaped his eyes.

'_I hate you…I hate you…I hate you…'_ Miley's words replayed over and over in his head. Suddenly, a giggle brought him out of his train of thoughts.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Joe barked as his head snapped towards the feminine laugh.

"Nothing Joseph, I just told her the truth." She grabbed his hand tenderly and ran her fingers over the spot where the metal was absent. Joe heard his brothers gasped behind him as his eyes widened in realization. He yanked his hand back and took off towards the direction Miley disappeared to. Kevin and Nick shot her a 'I can't believe you' look and chased after their brother, leaving Taylor smirking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Joe got to his destination, Miley was already rocking out on stage with '7 Things' ringing throughout the set. Since it was such an emotional song, the crowd didn't make too big of a deal when tears started rolling down her eyes. Joe's heart ached just seeing her like that, especially when none of it is true.

Joe may be unbelievably stupid at times but one thing he knew was that when Miley sings, she meant every word, so he hoped to get a message from this song. He smiled when Miley's singing got slightly different, letting him know she knew he was there. She started putting emphasis and changing the lyrics.

_**You're vain, you're games, you're insecure,**_

_**You love me you like her,**_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry, I don't know which side to buy_

_**Our friends they're jerks**__, when you act like them, just know it hurts_

_I wanna be with the one I know, and the 7 things, I hate the most that you do_

_You make me love you_

_And compared to all the great things, that would take too long to write, I probably should mention the 7 that I like…_

_The 7 things I like about you_

_Your hair, your eyes, your old levis,_

_When __**we **__kiss I'm hypnotized,_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry, I guess that's both I'll have to buy_

_Your hands in mine, when we're intertwined, everything's alright_

_I wanna be with the one I know, and the 7 things I like the most that you do_

_**You make me love you…**_

_**You do…oh…**_

"_Don't lie to me._" Miley whispered at the end. She grasped the microphone firmly and decided to make a speech.

"As you all know, it's the holidays…um…for me, holidays are all about spending time with the ones you love. Those…those are the people you can trust with all your heart. I love the people that I love because I know I can trust them, I can lean on them, they are my rock. But to build that trust, it takes integrity, honesty, and love. I-I-" Miley started stuttering when she saw him, walking onto the stage, walking towards her. The audience gasped at the unexpected visit from the Gray brother, some cheered, shocker, really.

"What are you doing?" Miley whispered harshly, covering the mic. Joe smiled gently before taking the microphone from her. "Joe!"

Joe simply smiled and brushed her tears away with his thumb. He rested a hand on her shoulder before turning to the crowd, his mic in speaking position.

"So Miley was talking about honesty, is she not?" The audience replied with 'uh huh' and 'yes.' "Well tonight, I'm gonna show you what honesty really is."

Miley glanced with a worried look.

"Miley, do you know why I wasn't wearing my purity ring?" Joe asked as the fans gasped. "Don't listen to Taylor's lies, we didn't do anything." He set the mic on the stand so everyone could hear but he was talking directly to Miley.

"Then why? I thought you believed in purity like I do. I thought you really meant it." Miley whispered. Joe grinned before reaching deep in his pocket.

"I do mean it. But do you remember how you said you lost yours somewhere when you were 'doing something'?" Joe winked and Miley nodded, understanding his message. "Well, I got you something."

Withdrawing his hand from his pocket, Joe took out a small box and he flicked it open with his thumb, revealing none other than a beautiful, elegant gold ring. It had no diamonds or whatever, just plain gold, but it was stunning. The crowd gasped as well as Miley—but for different reasons.

"Joe I-I-" She was speechless, over the edge just breathless, ok I'll stop now.

Joe grinned at the reacting before he slid it onto her fingers tenderly. Miley, teary eyed, jumped into his arms and embraced him tightly.

"Thank you so much." She whispered.

"But wait, there's more." Joe said to the mic before revealing another identical box. Another identical ring. "I told you I want ours to match, so I got a new one. I wanted to wait 'till the right time but it seemed to come faster than I thought. Merry Christmas Miles."

Screams filled the place as Miley slid the ring on Joe's finger, permanently filling in for the missing ring. Murmurs and squeals were heard as the roof of the set almost blew off.

"ARE YOU READY FOR THE FINAL SURPRISE EVERYONE?" Joe screamed at the mic, arousing in another wave of crazy screaming fans. "Miley, would you please read what's on your ring?"

Miley looked, sure enough, there were tiny letters engraved, and she read it aloud. "Dear Miley, you're my One In A Million, Forever and Always, Please Be Mine. No pun intended." Miley giggled and the audience roared, some in happiness, and some sad/mad that their future husband is taken.

"Mine says 'Joe + Miley = Inseperable. No pun intended.'" Everyone laughed at the couple before Miley took over the mic once again.

"I just wanna thank Joe for making this the best Christmas ever, I love you." Joe grinned, taking her hand.

"I love you too." He gently placed his lips on hers, pulling her into a sweet kiss. They just showed everyone, and the whole America, on live television, about their relationship.

"This is gonna end up on Youtube tomorrow." Joe laughed to the mic when they pulled away.

"Yes Joe, thank you, we need to get on with the show!" Ashley, as the host, took the mic and shooed the couple away, in a friendly manner of course, as she introduced the next act.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe and Miley made their way backstage, shooting Taylor smirks when they walked past her and into their big circle of proud family and friends.

"Thank you so much Joe, this is the best Christmas of my life." Miley grinned, resting her head on Joe's shoulder. Joe intertwined their fingers together.

"You're welcome. I'm just so glad I got to spend Christmas with you after so many years." Miley smiled up softly, inviting him into another sweet kiss. Joe smiled against her lips before pulling away for air.

"By the way, NO PUN INTENDED? That's the cheesiest thing I've ever seen!" Joe backed away nervously.

"Now now Miley…just calm down…Smiley Miley…no no…back off and- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

* * *

**Hey guys! Merry Christmas! Do you like the chap? Let me know~!**

**I got some pretty funny reviews last time I thought I'd share with you! There were suggestions about how Miley might simply changed seats or Justin took the girls. I've also got from Camille in a Taylor mask to Taylor feeding Miley to her pet Boa! You people have some crazy ideas!**

**DON'T FORGET to review!!! Oops, no pun intended, teehee ^_^ SORRY! Dang! No pun intended either!**

Merry merry Christmas, may all your dreams come true,

Merry merry Christmas, you have to review!

PS-- sorry I made Taylor evil but I do really like her in real life, dispite the whole controversy with the whole 'JAYLOR' thing. I mean Joe was mean to break up over the phone but he had no other choice, and didn't want to cheat on her. Taylor had to right to show her feelings and was heart broken like every other girl out there but she did attack Joe a little too harshly. I mean Miley didn't go around doing the 'doll thing' to Nick. But I still love them all!!! HATERS: IT'S THEIR LIVES NOT OURS, DON'T BUTT IN AND START CRITICIZING PEOPLE YOU BARELY KNOW!!!


	21. Inseperable

**Miley's POV**

Finally! One more week of before this tour ends! Woohoo! After that, the guys and I will have one last concert of the year at Time Square to celebrate the New Year. It's unbelievable how so much has happened in the past few years. Just a couple years ago around this time, Nick and I broke up.

Then Mikayla and Mitchie replaced me.

And then the 'scandalous' pictures came out and everyone hated me, except for Joe, who always tried to comfort me when the world was against me.

Kevin wore the ugliest shirt ever that practically ripped my heart out.

Nick started dating the she-devil.

I had my sweet sixteen without my three bestest friends, which was not sweet at all.

My ex dressed up as Nick for Halloween, what kind of sick joke is that?

After that, Joe and I got together, and then broke up 'cause he didn't feel the same way. Pity I suppose?

You'd think this is pretty amazing. I'm only a sixteen year old and my life has been a roller coaster. But you know what's even more amazing? This tour. Everything changed when we reunite once again. Believe it or not, it changed for the better. As of right now, I'm on the tour bus, snuggling cozily on the couch, and life just can't get any better. I just hope when the tour ended, it'll stay the same. Somehow…I have a gut feeling that it's not the case.

**Normal POV**

Miley and the boys had gotten so close the past weeks and they were more comfortable with each other than they have ever been. Miley was sitting on the couch, snuggling up against Nick lazily while he wrapped an arm around her, flipping through channels and finally settling on Hannah Montana. Kevin and his curly hair rested contently on Miley's lap, reading a magazine.

Joe walking in and smiled at the scene.

"GUYS!!!" He whined loudly. "That's my girlfriend you are hugging slash laying on!"

"Jealous much Joseph?" Kevin retorted, not taking his eyes off the mag.

"Pshhh no! She couldn't possibly fall for you cause I'm just so much better looking." Nick nodded sarcastically.

"Suuuure bro, whatever you say." Nick pecked Miley on the cheek playfully and Joe blocked the TV.

"Go away! I'm watching Jackson's face when he found out Rico shaved his hair!!!" Miley pouted.

"First you have to tell them that I'm so much more good looking and that you love me more than them." Miley faked a gasp.

"Dear dear Joseph…" She said sweetly, shaking her head. "GET OVER IT YOUR FRIENDS ARE SO MUCH HOTTER!!! Move on!"

"Ohhhhhhhhh~!" Nick and Kevin chorused. Joe put a hand to his heart and dramatically fell, playing dead. He thought Miley would rush over, but she didn't.

"Thanks for finally getting out of the way." She said simply, earning giggled from Kevin and Nick.

"Mileyyyy…save me…I'm dying…" Joe choked out. Miley rolled her eyes but stayed put. Joe got up in defeat and walked over to sit down on Miley.

"Eeeep! Get off! You're heavy!!!" She squealed, trying to get him off.

"What's that you say? I can't hear you!"

"GET OFF!!!" Miley muffled beneath him.

"What? Did you say Joe's really hot?"

"Nooo!!!"

"Yes? Cause I believe that's what I heard." Joe teased and leaned on her more.

"YES JOE YOU ARE VERY HOT AND I LOVE YOU MORE!!!" She finally caved before Joe got up, grinning victoriously.

"Hmph!" Miley got up also and walked away, slamming her door shut. Joe's grin immediately fell as he chased after her. Kevin and Nick shared worried glances.

"Miles wait!" Joe cried, walking into her room, only to find Miley on her bunk, curled up in a ball. She wasn't crying but her eyes were welling up. Joe rushed to her side and sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her protectively. When he did, tears fell from her eyes. "Miley, I'm so sorry, I was just playing with you, honest. I didn't mean to make you sad, Miles, I'm sorry."

His voice came out scared and shaky, causing Miley to glance at him.

"D-Do you love me?" The brunette finally whispered. Joe was shocked at the question but answered anyway.

"Yea…of course I love you…why do you ask a silly question like that?" He tightened his grip on her.

"It's nothing." Miley said softly while shaking her head. Joe wasn't impressed.

"Come on Miles. I know you. I may be your boyfriend but I'm also your best friend. I know something's bothering you and it had nothing to do with what I did back there." Joe's deep brown eyes pierced through her teary baby-blue ones. He was surprised to find fear in them. "What's wrong?"

"It's not important." Miley pulled away from him so she doesn't meet his gaze even if she knew that he knew more than he showed.

"Miley, everything you say is important, even to the stupidest things like telling me to stop eating Oreos or my head will blow up." He chuckled and pulled her back into his warm embrace. Miley reluctantly rested her head on his chest, listening to the sound she lived for.

"Your heart beat is beating faster by the second you know?" She noted out of the blue. Joe raised a brow.

"Yea? Well when you have a pretty girl in your arms it's hard not to." Miley giggled and looked up at him. She saw his eyes softened encouragingly and she knew she had to confront him sooner or later.

"Joe…I don't know how to tell you this…I-I…"

--------------------

Nick and Kevin were sitting outside anxiously, constant 'What if's' popping out in the minds. They were preparing for the worst.

New Year was never Miley's thing. It was New Year when Nick broke up with her. It was New Year when Nick and Mikayla got together. It was New Year when Kevin wore that shirt. It was New Year when the photos came out. It was always the New Year.

"Kev, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know bro, I really don't."

---------------------

"Wait, you're not breaking up with me are you?" He asked worriedly. "'Cause i-if you are-" Miley cut him off my softly capturing his lips, silencing him immediately.

"No…I'm not breaking up with you." She smiled once she pulled away. Anyone that was there could tell Joe just physically relaxed.

"Oh good, you scared me for a second there woman!" Joe had expected Miley to laugh but she didn't. Instead she looked down timidly. And when Miley Stewart is timid, something is definitely wrong. "Mile, what's the matter?"

"W-What's gonna happen when the tour ends?" She looked to meet his gaze. Joe flinched slightly.

"But as long as we're together it's cool right?" He smiled reassuringly.

"You stole that from High School Musical." She said pointedly.

"Psh, so?"

"Joe! You don't get it! After tour you and your brothers have J.O.N.A.S. and I go back to shoot the Hannah movie! We ain't gonna be together!" Joe sighed as if he had known all along. He took a minute to play with the matching rings on their fingers. Taking a deep breath, he finally spoke again. This time, however, it came out with a tune.

"You know when the sun forgets to shine,

I'll be there to hold you through the night,

We'll be running so fast, we can fly tonight.

Even when we're miles and miles apart,

You're still holding all of my heart,

I promise it'll never be dark,

I know, we're inseperable."

Miley looked up, teary eyed. "You really mean that?"

"Yea…I made a promise on those rings, and I'm gonna keep them. I just know it." He grinned, bringing a smile to Miley's face.

"Thanks Joe, you're the best." She punched him playfully before redeeming her spot back in his arms. Joe smiled lovingly down at her, running his fingers through her gorgeous brown hair. Suddenly, his eyes lit up as if he had a brilliant idea.

"Hey Miles, can you do me a favor?" Joe's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Anything." Miley, unknowingly, agreed.

"Swear?"

"Yea."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you're making me do this!" Miley screamed as Kevin helped her put on her costume.

"What? You swore! You can't back out of this now!" Joe laughed cheekily. Miley huffed.

"I hate you!!! Ugh!"

"Awww you have such a way with words. I love you too Smiley!" Joe grinned before Nick put on the final touch to Miley's costume.

"Wow Joe, I can't believe she hasn't dumped you yet." Nick said, holding down a laugh.

"I swear, you two are made for each other." Kevin laughed when Nick put the 'thing' on Miley's head.

"She loves me too much, don't you Miles?" Miley punched him with purple arms. "Okay, punch me later, I have a dinosaur to introduce." Joe snickered before taking off with Nick.

--------------------------

"EVERYONE PLEASE WELCOME, THE ONE AND ONLY, MILEY STEWART AS BARNEY!!!!!!!!" Joe screamed through the mic as Kevin led Miley to the stage. "You know the words, sing along!!!"

Nick and Kevin grabbed their guitars and Joe grabbed a tambourine. Everyone stood before their respective mic stand before the music started. By then the fans were dying of laughter as Joe put on a hot dog suit.

"I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME, WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY, WITH A GREAT BIG HUG AND A KISS FROM ME TO YOU, WON'T YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME TOO!" Miley sang unwillingly while Joe jumped up and down, urging the crowd to sing with them.

--------

"Thank you Nashville!" Miley screamed to her home town. "I can't wait to see you again, and hopefully as myself or Hannah, not Barney the purple dinosaur!" The fans laughed as Miley took off the dinosaur head and shoved it on her boyfriend's. "GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I swear Joe…I swear…one day I'll personally cut you in a gazillion pieces and feed you to dinosaurs around the world, then your body will be spread out everywhere and digested in little dinosaurs' stomach. It'll slowly be melted by the stomach acid and disappear into thin air." Miley stabbed her food harshly as Nick and Kevin shuddered at the thought.

"I thought dinosaurs were extinct." Joe pointed out. His brothers smacked the back of his head. "What?"

"No, I'll feed them to little dinosaurs like the lizards in the middle of the Sahara Desert!" With every word, her fork and knife got a little closer to Joe's throat.

"Okay there my lady friend, you said one day and that day is not today!" Joe said nervously, picking up his knife to defend himself.

"You two! Knives down NOW!!!" Denise yelled from across the table. The couple immediately dropped their weapons.

"Sorry mom/ Denise." The said at the same time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Miley got out of shower and jumped into her bed, pulling the blanket over her head. Joe walked in a few minutes later.

"Um…Miles, what are you doing?" Joe asked, poking at the lump under the blanket. Miley poked her head out.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm undercover! Haha, geddit? Under the cover?" She giggled and Joe shook his head.

"Why are you undercover?"

"In case the FBI come for me to look for your corpse?" Joe gasped.

"Well let me go undercover with you so that they'll have no problem finding me." Miley grinned as Joe slid in bed with her. She couldn't help but snuggle against him. I mean come on, if Joe was lying next to you wouldn't you do the same?

"Night Joey."

"Night Shmilers."

Both drifted off to a deep slumber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley and Joe were tossing and turning, cold sweat rolled down their foreheads. They were having nightmares. But for very different reasons. Their lives were perfect, what could go wrong?

* * *

**Hey another chapter!!! What do you think they are dreaming or nightmaring about? Tell me in your reviews cuz I'm curious to know!!! Did I say review, yea I did, so REVIEW!!! Should Joe leave Miley again? Hmmm I wonder...^_^ BARNEY FOREVER!!!**


	22. Pushin' Me Away

**Sorry I forgot to add this-- please check out my new story Rocky Road and also, there's a link on my profile w/ a Moe pic I created, please check them out! Now back to the story!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cold sweat rolled down the side of Miley's face as she unconsciously held on to Joe tighter. She didn't want to let him go, not again. On the other side of the bed, Joe was too, tossing and turning. However, his nightmare was the exact opposite. While Miley held on tighter, Joe was struggling to be free so he unintentionally pushed Miley away.

"Don't leave me…" Miley muttered, still asleep. "Don't…go…"

Joe groaned on the other end as his attempt to push her grew stronger, but Miley wasn't giving up soon.

"Go away…" Joseph mumbled, squirming out of her strong grasp. As soon as their bodies lose connection, a tear made its way down Miley's closed eyes.

"_**STOP!**_" Miley screamed and sat up, suddenly wide awake. The loud noise caught the sleeping boy by surprise, causing him to fall of the bed, also wide awake.

"Miley what's wrong?!" Joe scrambled up the bed worriedly, immediately pulling the sobbing brunette into his arms. "Mi, what happened?"

"D-Don't leave…p-please don't g-go…no…" She managed to choke out between sobs while digging her nails deep into Joe's shirt. The fear of him leaving was too much to bear.

'_Why did she think I was gonna leave her? I would never.' _Confusion appeared in Joe's eyes.

"S-stop pushing me a-away…" She hiccupped and continued to cry in warm embrace.

As if lightning struck his brain, Joe's eyes widened at the sudden realization.

'_Oh crap, why did I have to have that stupid dream?!'_ Joe thought as he rubbed her back in a circular motion while whispering words of comfort in her ear. "Shh…Miley…don't worry…I'll never leave you…shhh…don't cry baby…"

Joe's eyes show a slight bit of relief when he felt small nods coming from the crying girl. He tried his best to make her feel better—stroking her hair, holding her tight, burying his face against her neck, whatever it takes. Slowly and steadily, Miley's hot tears finally ceased as she looked up to meet him in the eyes with a slight curve on her mouth. Joe broke out into a huge grin, causing Miley to smile even more. After a minute, Miley suddenly frowned, causing Joe to frown also.

"Why were you pushing me away Joe?" Miley tried to sound strong but it came out as a whisper instead. Joe sighed.

"Look Mi, the thing is, I wasn't trying to push _you_ away…well…not exactly anyway."

"Why?" She questioned.

"It's stupid." Joe muttered.

"No, tell me." What could he possibly try to hide from her? "Please?" She looked up with begging eyes. Joe took another deep breath.

"Fine…I was…" He mumbled something incoherent.

"What?"

"I was chased by you in a Barney suit and you tried to kill me and feed my guts to dinosaurs!" Joe whined while Miley simply stared with wide eyes. "That's why I was trying to get you off me!"

Joe stared at Miley for a response. Break out into a song, laugh, something!

"OH. MY. GOD!!!" Miley broke out into a laughing fit as she rolled around the bed. "No way!"

"Tch, it's not funny!"

"It was your fault that you made me wear the Barney costume." Miley said and yawned. It was only really early in the morning.

"Get some sleep babe, you'll need it." Joe smiled and gently pushed her on the bed. Miley giggled and pull him down with her, glad that what she saw was just a dream…or is it?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"These next two acts make up the hottest tour of all times, please welcome Miley Stewart and Connect Three, singing their hit song, We Got The Party!!!" Ryan Seacrest announced as the brothers and Miley made their way on stage. Everyone took their position and the music started.

_"Come on guys tell me what we're doing, we're hanging around when we could be all over the pla-a-ace."_ Miley started.

_"Sun is shining just the way we like it, let's get out of this hallway show the world our fa-a-ace."_ Joe came in, the two standing close together.

_"It's Friday but there's no where to go, anywhere is cool but we're not going ho-ome."_ Miley sang.

_"We can do anything we wanna do, it's all up to me and you!"_ Nick joined in as they go into the chorus.

"_Turn this park into a club the stars are the light and the moon is the vibe from above, Skateboard here's our ride so pull on up everyone is waiting for us. Anywhere we are, anywhere we go, everybody knows, we got the party with us! Anywhere we are, anywhere we go, everybody knows, we got the party with us! Oh oh oh oh we got the party with us!!!"_ All four sang into the mic excitedly as the wind blew harder. All three boys were wearing big black coats while Miley was wearing a white long sleeves and a scarf. At the moment, she really hates the clothing designer.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!!!" Joe screamed into the microphone and all four made there way to a private area to wait for the count down and the dropping of the big ball. They all sat down around a table when Joe realized Miley's shivering.

"Mi, are you cold?" Miley nodded, letting out a shaky breath while rubbing her hands together. She looked down at her frozen hands and blew at them, hoping they would defrost. All of a sudden she felt something covering her body, something warm. Her head snapped up only to see Joe smiling kindly at her.

"A-Aren't you c-cold?" Miley stuttered, pulling the warm jacket closer.

"Yes I am so come hug me so I won't be!" Miley grinned and sat on Joe's lap. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead gently. Good thing the paparazzi weren't allowed there.

"Aw it's almost New Year can't you guys wait a few minutes?" Nick whined and Kevin patted him on the head.

"Aww Nick, you jealous?" Joe teased. Nick faked a gasp.

"Pshhh no, who would be jealous of you? I just feel so sorry but Miley, I mean, what did that poor girl every do to you?" Nick shot back and Kevin 'ohhhhh'ed.

"Hey! Miley loves me, don't you Miles?" Joe did his best puppy dog pout. Miley giggled and snuggle against him.

"Of course I do Joey…" She whispered in his shirt and purred contently in his arms.

"5" They hears screaming, telling them it's time to welcome 2009.

"4" Miley squealed and pulled Joe to his feet.

"3" Everyone was jumping up and down, screaming with the countdown.

"2" Nick and Kevin shared a brotherly hug.

"1" Scream filled the air as Joe leaned down to capture Miley in a passionate kiss. Fireworks literally lit up their night as Miley returned the kiss and wrapping her arms around him. Joe smiled against her lips as he pushed her head closer to deepen the kiss.

"Happy New Year Miles." Joe whispered, staring lovingly into her gorgeous blue eyes that lit up in the darkness.

"Happy New Year Joe." Miley murmured before leaning up to recapture his lips softly. "God I love you so much." She smiled and buried her head in his chest.

"I love you too." Joe grinned and rested his cheek on top of her head.

"Happy New Year brother, Happy New Year brother's girlfriend." Kevin chimed in. Miley laughed and jumped on Kevin as well while Joe hugged Nick. When they switch, the 'Niley' part got slightly awkward. Afterall, it was the exact same day they broke up a few years back.

"Nick you know you'll always be my best friend." Miley said, pulling Nick in her arms.

"Yea I know, and you'll always be mine." Miley smiled up at him before returning to the hug. "Oh and Miles?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry." Miley looked up, slightly stunned. It took a minute to process what Nick said. Then she flashed her billion dollar smile.

"It's okay." Nick gave a crooked grin before kissing her forehead and pulling her back into the hug.

"Ahem." Joe fake coughed, breaking the best friends apart. Nick blushed while Miley just laughed. "I'd like you have my girlfriend back now, thank you very much."

"Yea yea sure." Miley giggled before jumping into his open arms.

'_This has to be the best New Year EVER!!!_' Miley thought. However, the Universe just loved proving her wrong.

-MOE-JILEY-MOE-JILEY-MOE-JILEY-MOE-JILEY-MOE-JILEY-MOE-JILEY-MOE-JILEY-MOE-JILEY-MOE-JILEY-MOE-JILEY-MOE-JILEY-MOE-JILEY-MOE-JILEY-MOE-

-A few days later-

"YOU'RE WHAT!?!?"

* * *

**Uh oh, what happened to Joe and Miley? What do you think is gonna happen? -*GASP*- Will her new year be ruined again? Did you guys watch the Dick Clark New Year thingy? That was so awesome! I thought the JBs did amazing and so did Taylor Swift. I was like 'ohh burn' when she started singing 'Forever and Always' but hey. Also I don't get why Demi was there, no offense but she didn't even perform. I wished Miley was there but she was at the MTV party thingy but still in NY. So I guess that was ok. ANYWAYS~ REVIEW!!! Love you all and Happy New Year!!!**


	23. Hold On

Recap:

"_YOU'RE WHAT!?!?"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miley! I'm so sorry! I just found out about it today!" Joe cried desperately, reaching out to the furious brunette.

"Don't touch me! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! HOW!?" Miley screamed. "YOU KISSED ME, YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE…again…" A tear silently rolled down the side of her cheek as Miley quickly brushed it away. She turned abruptly and was ready to stomp off.

"Miles, wait!" Joe immediately stepped forward, grabbing her arm gently but firmly. "Please don't be like this…I-"

"Look Joe, just save it! I don't wanna hear anymore excuses…I've heard enough…" Miley's strong voice cracked more as she spoke. "I've heard it all before… 'can we be friends'…no thanks, I have all the friends I need…"

"Miley-" Miley shook him off and stormed into the living room of the tour bus. Joe sighed sadly as he collapsed on their bed, evidently hurt and confused. Not knowing what to do, he pulled a blanket over his head and began sobbing quietly.

-----------------------------------------

"Joe? Joe? You in there?" Someone knocked as Joe fluttered his eyes open—he had cried himself to sleep. "I'm coming in!"

Nick stepped in and quietly walked over and sat on Joe's bedside. He comfortingly rested a hand on the lump under the blanket.

"You alright, man?" Nick asked, shaking his brother a bit. "Come on Joe, don't be like this."

"Go away…" Joe mumbled from underneath, pulling tighter on the blanket.

"Joe, you can't keep sulking like a baby!" Nick scolded half heartedly, pulling the blanket off, and was surprised to see tear-stains on his brother's face. He had never seen Joe cry, not like this. Joe was always the one to cheer everyone up, the crazy, funny brother. Joe never cried in front of anyone, not even his own family, even as a child. He'd bit back sobs and let it all out when no one's looking. "Oh gosh Joe, are you okay?"

"NO!" Joe yelled, burying his face in a pillow. "What do I do!?"

"Joe…" Nick reached down to tender wrap his arms around his older brother, pulling Joe away from the pillow. "Tell me everything."

Joe sniffed but nodded nonetheless. He told Nick everything Miley said to him before burying his face on his baby brother's shoulder, sobbing on him softly. Nick immediately pulled Joe into a loving brotherly hug, comforting him like Joe would to him when they were younger.

"Nick…what do I do? I love her…I really do…but she hates me and I can't fix anything cause we're going on tour right after this one!" Joe sniffled as another tear strayed from his eyes. "We're not even gonna be in the same country!"

"Joe…come on now…don't cry…she's welcome anytime in Europe…we're only gonna be there for a year…" Nick's desperately trying to comfort his brother, although not doing such a great job, which only made Joe cry even more.

"We're gonna be in Europe for one whole year! Thanks for reminding me!" Joe's voice was muffled in Nick shirt. Nick decided it would be best not to say anything more except drawing gently circles on his brother's back.

-15 minutes later-

"Joe? You okay?" Nick whispered after his brother was silent for about 10 minutes.

"Hmm…oh yea…Nick…" Joe slowly raised his head from Nick's shoulder. He had cried himself to sleep…again.

"Listen bro, maybe you should talk to Miley, maybe you two can work something out." Joe's eyes snapped at Nick as if he just said Barney and Michael Jackson were twins.

"Do you think she'll still be my girlfriend?" Joe asked hopefully.

"Maybe…if you really loved each other then there's always a way." Nick grinned as Joe hugged him tightly.

"Thanks bro, you're the best." His grin toned down to a kind smile. "Really, thank you." Nick flashed a smile back.

"Welcome, remember Miley said we have to stay tighter than your pants, she knows what she's talking about." Joe laughed and gave Nick a playful push.

"So where's Miley?"

"Probably out talking with Kev, that's where I last saw her anyways." Joe nodded thanks before walking out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know Miley…" Joe heard Kevin whisper and decided to hide behind the wall to listen to their conversation.

"Kev, I can't keep doing this! You don't know how many times these things happened to me!" Miley cried into Kevin's shirt, pain filling her voice. "I'm ready to just give up guys for good!"

"C'mon Mile, don't say that. Joe really loves you, trust me, I know that stuff." Kevin comforted gently, wrapping his arms around the crying girl.

"H-How would you!? If he d-did then why would he l-leave again?! W-WHY!?" Miley screamed, pounding in Kevin's chest. She vented all the anger and hurt on her older brother. "Why Kevin WHY!?"

"Miley! He didn't know! Neither did we! No one knew until today cause my parents thought it would be a surprise! It wasn't Joe's fault and he didn't even want to go, how do you know he isn't hurting just as much!"

"HE LEFT ME ONCE! I cried for 2 months straight when he left me! Just when I thought everything returned to normal, BAM, this tour came along and he shows up in my life again! He put my heart back together just so he can crush it again! How can he be hurting!? He's the one that broke my heart!" Miley cried. Her words, although true, made Kevin furious. Little did they know, a salty tear silently escaped Joe's eyes and his sight was soon blinded by its friends.

"Look Miley! Maybe he did left you but he's changed! He only left because he had to go on tour! You don't even know how long it was before he got out of his stupid room and talked to us so NEVER EVER EVER talk about my brother like he's some kind of heart-breaking jackass!" Kevin practically shouted in her face, causing Miley to jump and cry even harder.

"Kevin, stop." Joe said, finally revealing himself from behind the wall, wiping his tears in process. "Don't yell at her, it's my fault."

"Joe I-" Kevin began.

"Kev, I know you're trying to defend me but just…just let me clean up the mess I made." Kevin nodded. "Thanks."

Joe watched Kevin left to talk to Nick before turning his full attention to Miley. She was curled up in a small ball and sobbing on the couch.

"Oh Miley…" Joe whispered, sitting against her, pulling her into the safety of his arms. "God what have I done?"

"Joe…I thought you loved me…I really did…but not apparently not enough…" Miley mumbled but not pulling away from him.

"No Mi, you're wrong, I loved you more than anything, and I still do. I always will, whether I'm next to you or worlds away." Joe whispered, resting his chin on her head. "You've got to believe that…I've never felt this strongly about anyone girl before…I'm willing to do anything to keep our relationship, I mean it."

"Sure you do." Miley let out a laugh that seemed like it's dipped in humorless flour and deep fried in sarcasm oil. Joe narrowed his eyes, he wasn't giving up just like that. He was Joe Gray after all.

"Fine, I'll prove it to you. Why do you want me to do?" Miley looked up at him and her answer consisted of 3 words and was simple and plain.

"Cancel the tour." Joe's eyes widened and Miley nodded. "Yea, I thought so."

"No wait!" Joe said, pulling out his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"This." Joe dialed his dad and put it on speaker. "Dad, I'm not going to Europe, cancel the tour."

"**Haha, good one son." Paul laughed. "If you wanna prank someone, why don't you get your agent/manager on the phone? The trip is in two days, he'll surely freak out."**

"Fine." Joe said, hanging up and calling his agent/manager, also putting him on speaker.

"**Hey Joseph, you ready for the Europe tour?" His agent asked.**

"Yea about that, cance-"

"Yes, he is very excited! Good day Joe's agent!".

"**Huh? Excuse me, who is this?"**

"I said GOOD DAY!" Miley said, hanging up the phone for him. Joe shot Miley a confused look.

"What was that for?" He asked, tilting his head in a fairly cute fashion. Miley smiled up at him.

"You really were gonna cancel the tour weren't you?"

"Isn't that what you wanted me to do?" Miley smiled and stared deeply into his warm chocolate eyes.

"The fact that you were actually gonna do it…that's good enough for me."

"Really?" Joe asked, still caught off guard by the whole situation.

"Yea…" Joe broke out into a grin and Miley smiled back. "Thank you…"

"I love you Miley…"

"I love you too…" Miley whispered, reaching for his hand so their promise rings clanked against each other. "Forever and Always, right?"

"No." Miley looked up, utterly confused but Joe smiled cheekily. "It's 'Inseparable, Forever and Always.'" Miley chuckled before redeeming her spot in his arms. His warm, loving arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-2 days later-

Miley woke up as the harsh sunlight glared through the curtains and onto her face. No matter how harsh the sun was, Miley still felt cold. She patted the spot next to her and he was gone. Miley immediately sat up, surveying her surrounding. There he was, sitting on the ground, next to a ginormous Hannah Montana suitcase and a Barney handbag.

"Joe…you know I don't like to wake up alone!" Miley whined, cuddling herself for warmth. Joe looked up with sad and understanding eyes.

"I'm sorry Mi…I have to pack…I leave today remember?" Joe whispered sadly, crawling onto the bed to hug Miley tightly. Miley buried her head in his chest.

"That's today?" She asked, although knowing to answer. She was just praying that some miracle might happen and the answer would be 'no,' but she could feel Joe nodding against her.

"I'm really sorry." Knowing it hurts for both Joe and herself equally, Miley decided to make her last moments with him the best it can be. After all, she was Ms. Positive.

"It's fine Joe, do you need help packing?" Joe was slightly taken back at how well Miley was handling things, considering she drowned his entire outfit and their bed in tears last night.

"Yea…u-um…sure…"

After packing in awkward silence for a few minutes, Joe decided to make a joke about 'Gay baby is born' and both somehow ended up throwing clothes all over the place. No one knows why but somehow Miley's clothes ended up getting mixed with Joe's as well. It was slightly awkward because there were Joe's shirts and Miley's underwear all over…and you get the picture. Who knew 'packing' could be so much fun.

Joe picked up a random piece of clothing, which happened to be Miley's bra, and tossed it on her head, causing Miley to scream his name loudly. She then tackled Joe to the ground and pinned him there. With Joe's face buried in tons of clothes, he yelled Miley's name and sounded like he was moaning. They were knocking over things and from the outside…it sounded completely different than it seemed. (A/N: You know where this is going…don't you?)

"JOE! MILEY! YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!!" Nick and Kevin pounded on the door violently.

"C-can't…in the middle…of something…oh JOE!!! HEY! IT HURTS!!! BE GENTLE…sorry guys!"

All of a sudden, Nick and Kevin busted through the door and gasped when the first thing they saw was their brother's clothes next to Miley's undergarments.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" The brothers screamed. "JOSEPH ADAM, MILEY RAY, STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING THIS INSTANT!!!"

"What!?" Joe said, being pushed off by a very tired looking Miley.

"Hey! You can't just turn me over and pin me down! That was cheating!" Miley laughed, hitting Joe with a pillow.

"No, you're just weak! Na na na na na!" Joe stuck out his tongue and both turned to a very confused and red Nick and Kevin.

"What are you guys in here again?" Miley asked innocently as Joe pulled her close.

"W-we…u-uh…y-you guys w-weren't…b-but…and t-then…HUH!?" Nick stuttered, flabbergasted.

"B-but Miley was screaming a-and Joe was moaning…w-what…b-but then…HUH!?" Kevin added, which was saying a lot. (That was sarcasm)

"What did you think we were doing?" Joe raised a brow, picking up a clue. Miley look from Joe to the brothers and finally burst out laughing.

"No way!" Miley choked out between laughter.

"Well it sounds different from the outside okay!?" Kevin defended while Nick just blushed super red.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoever said 'All good things have to end' sure knows what they're talking about. Joe's time of flight came all too soon for Miley when everyone finally arrived at the airport. People were hugging and saying their goodbyes' while Joe and Miley stood away from everyone, saying nothing at all. Words couldn't possibly describe how they feel at the moment. Too many emotions were running through their minds but all of them were drowned by sadness of being apart for one whole year. 52 weeks. 365 days. 8760 hours. 525,600 minutes. (I used a calculator!)

"Miley…" Joe decided to break the ice. The boy had never liked silences…or ices for that matter.

"Joejoe…" Miley whimpered, the nickname indicating she was scared, as Joe pulled her into a warm, loving embrace.

"Mi, don't be scared…whenever you need me, I'll be right here." Joe whispered, resting a hand on her heart and smiled sadly when he felt Miley nod. "I love you so so much."

"I love you too…I guess I'll have to tough it out for a year huh?" Miley murmured, holding on tighter.

"When it falls apart, and you're feeling lost, all your hope is gone, don't forget to hold on." Miley looked up with teary eyes and Joe tenderly wiped a tear before it can fall on her beautiful face. "Look on the bright side, you won't have anyone pinning you to the ground for a while."

Miley chuckled half heartedly. "I'm gonna miss you so much…"

"I know…and I'll miss you too…I'll call you everyday, even if I have to stay up all night after concerts, I promise."

"Pinky swear?" Miley asked like a little kid and Joe nodded approvingly.

"You know it." They linked fingers but before Miley can pull away, Joe pulled her into a heated kiss that seemed to last the eternity as long as their lips are attached. The Grays decided it'd be a good time to take their luggage to the…luggage area. Miley didn't want to let go…never…but she had to pull away for air.

"T-That was…" Miley panted. "Amazing…"

"Well…it had to last for a whole painful year…" Joe breathed heavily as well. Miley grinned.

"Maybe I should give you extra supplies…you know…just in case you run out…" Joe smiled and leaned in.

"Ahem." Paul coughed, catching their attention. "Joe, we have to go like…right now."

"Honey, say goodbye to Miley…I'm so sorry but we gave you as much time as we could have and we HAVE to go NOW." Denise pushed. They only have less than half an hour left before the plane takes off and everyone should be on the plane already, if not checking in.

"But I-" Miley wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips against hers passionately. Joe kissed back immediately without a single sign of hesitation.

"I'll see you in a year." Miley promised, hugging him one last time.

"Miley-"

"Go."

"Mi-"

"Go. I'll wait forever if I have to." Miley smiled sadly. Joe nodded and kissed her again before his family, including Frankie, forcefully dragged him away.

"Bye Miley! I'll see you soon! I promise!" Joe shouted before disappearing behind the doors.

Miley smiled sadly as she looked out the window. It was pouring…just like the day he left her before.

"Bud, let's go." Robbie Ray said, wrapping his arm comfortingly around his daughter.

"Can we wait 'til they take off daddy?" Miley begged and Robbie Ray nodded, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

When the time comes, Miley stared out into the rain once again, looking longingly at their plane.

"Plane #4 EVA Air is taking off." The P.A. announced and Miley quickly wiped a falling tear. Plane 4EVA…how fitting. (Haha…that was lame but it just popped in my head as I was typing…lol)

Miley stared at the plane as it disappeared and merged into the rainy sky until it was gone…

Just like that he was gone along with it…

He was gone…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'm proud of this chap! Do you like it? I made it long cuz I haven't updated in a while, sorry, I have finals this week…but screw it! YOU HEAR THAT FINALS, YOU HEAR THAT!? SCREW YOU!!! Ahem…so…love it hate it? Lemme know and REVIEW!!! ****THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!**


	24. It's All Right Here

_**Before we start I just want you guys to check out my new icon of Joe and Miley. Yes I photoshopped it but it's cute! Tell me what you think! Ok let's get on w/ the story!**_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Recap:_

_Miley stared at the plane as it disappeared and merged into the rainy sky until it was gone…_

_Just like that he was gone along with it…_

_He was gone…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley sighed, wiping another tear away, trying to be brave. 'Big Girls Don't Cry' just had to be playing through the P.A. Miley sniffed and curled up on a chair before completely breaking down. To keep all the emotions inside, it's just too hard. Miley shook violently due to her crying, she desperately needed someone to hold her, telling her everything would be alright. After a while, Miley's tears ceased.

It's no use crying anyway, it's not gonna change what already happened. Taking a deep breath and a last look at the gray sky, Miley swiftly turned her heels and head towards the door. Weird, the airport was packed but Miley couldn't have felt more lonely. She tried telling herself that it was better than last time since Joe hadn't dumped her…yet. By then, Miley reached the double door exit. She turned back to look one last time before reaching for the doorknob.

"Ahhhh!" Someone screamed, followed by a loud thud.

"Sorry! I'm really sorry!!!" Sounds of suitcases tumbling and people tripping were heard. Miley kept her head down, trying to push away the curiosity.

"Oh my gosh!!!" A lady shrieked. "Young man watch out!"

"Oh I'm SO sorry!!!" cried a familiar voice that immediately caught Miley's attention.

'_No it can't be, the plane left.'_ Miley thought, a hand still on the knob. _'Great! Now I'm delusional!'_

"MILEY!!!" Instantly, Miley's head whipped around only to be tackled to the ground, suitcases flying everywhere.

Miley groaned in pain but it went away as soon as she opened her eyes. "JOE!!! WHA- WHY- BUT- I-"

Miley was cut off by a pair of lips crashing against her own roughly. Completely caught off guard, Miley didn't kiss back, causing Joe to pull away, hurt and confused.

"Miles? What's wrong?" Joe whimpered, his eyes watering a little. When a tear rolled down Miley's face, Joe was even more worried. "Miley! Miley what's wrong? Listen, if I did something I'm so sorry and I-"

Miley recollected her emotions and gingerly leaned up to capture his lips with her own. Joe immediately returned the gesture all too happily, involuntarily letting out a moan when she gently bit his bottom lip. After a while, the two teens pulled away, desperately needing air. Miley let out a breathless laugh, tenderly brushing some of Joe's bangs away from his eyes.

"We should probably um…"

"Get up?" Joe laughed, pushing himself off Miley and lending her a hand to pull her back to her feet. "You alright?"

"Yea I'm fine…now." Miley giggled, allowing herself to be pulled into his loving hug. "You're so warm Joey…"

Joe laughed and rested his head against her velvety brown hair while she snuggled up against him. "Thanks?"

The two stayed in a comfortable silence until Joe broke it…again.

"You have no idea how worried I was…I thought I was gonna lose you again…like last time." Joe whispered, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"What? You dumped me last time! I thought I lost you! You were babbling something about 'If you love someone enough, let them go' or something." Miley exclaimed, looking up into his loving brown eyes. Joe's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry…I just…I don't wanna hold to you back when I'm gone…" Joe explained, running his fingers through her hair softly.

"But you could've told me! You could've at least tried…you know I would've understand…" Joe smiled down softly.

"I know that now…" Miley smiled in his shirt before leaning up to kiss him again. They pulled away and stared into Joe's loving eyes.

"Ahem, you two might wanna pick up the suitcases before some janitor steals it." The brunette tore her gaze away only to see two pairs of similar eyes, each handing her some luggage cases.

"NICK! KEVIN!" Miley cried, jumping on her brothers. "OH MY GOSH WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"

Nick chuckled. "Same reason Joe is."

Kevin laughed and ruffled her hair. "You have no idea how desperate this boy was." He said, nodding towards Joe, who blushed and looked away.

"So why are YOU here Joe?" Miley asked, pulling Joe close.

"Well…I didn't want to go…I didn't wanna leave you again…"

"Yea, he was like literally screaming his head off at the check-in station. Somehow he managed to make mom and dad cancel the tour." Nick laughed.

"Wow…you did all that for me and you got off the hook?" Miley giggled, snuggling cozily against Joe.

"Nooo not exactly…we kinda got fired by Columbia Records…" Kevin explained, scratching the back of his head. Miley snapped her head at the brothers, eyes wide.

"YOU WHAT!?"

"Aw come on Miles, they're not worth it anyways. Nothing's worth being apart from you. If they can't understand then well…screw them!" Joe said as Miley pulled out her phone, dialing a number. "Who are you calling?"

"Hollywood Records." Miley said simply, handing the phone over to Kevin and Nick, pushing them away. Once again, the lovebirds were alone. "Wow…I still can't believe you're here."

"Remember this?" Joe said, putting their rings together. "Inseparable, right?"

"Right." Miley smiled, lighting up the whole room. Joe grinned, leaning in, capturing her in a perfect kiss. When Miles pulled away, she was grinning from ear to ear. "I love you so much…"

"I love you too Mi…" Joe whispered, his smile never faltering. He wrapped an arm protectively around Miley's shoulders and led her to the door. "Let's go home."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The rain was falling hard, as if the sky was crying. This time however, it wasn't out of sadness but of joy, just like them._

_He came back for her, and she couldn't be happier. 'No boy is worth crying for and the one that is won't make you cry.' Maybe, just maybe, there's an exception to that…and maybe, just maybe, Joe is the exception. Miley smiled in the limo, resting her head comfortably on his shoulder. Right now, everything she needs, it's all right here…_

…_and the rain continued to fall._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They always say "If you love someone enough, let them go." Well whoever said that, is wrong. If you really love someone, you'll hold them tight, never let them go. Even when they slip through your fingers like little grains of sand, the waves will wash it back up to shore to see sunlight. It'll never fall to the bottom of the ocean…

**The End**


	25. Ding Dong DITCH!

**Hey! Just a little something you know like after a movie they have a little of the funny parts? Well this is it! Have fun and you should totally check out these 3 things…**

**1. MY STORY 'ROCKY ROAD!!!'**

**2. THE NEW VID OF MILEY AND NICK J HUGGING AT THE KIDS' INAUGURATION!**

**3. JOE JONAS! HE'S ADORABLE!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"YES NICK!!! DID YOU HEAR THAT!? WE GOT INTO HOLLYWOOD RECORDS!!!" Kevin screamed excitedly, jumping up and down.

"DUDE THAT'S AWESOME! WE GOTTA TELL JOE!!!" Nick and Kevin ran over to where Joe and Miley were. The two brothers looked around only to find themselves in the middle of Joe and Miley's suit cases…like 30 of them…

They stared at each other.

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

"**THEY DITCHED US!!!"**


End file.
